Lady of the Labyrinth
by Tee20
Summary: Sarah has been given an ultimatum. Get to know the Goblin King before she returns to the Underground or he will simply whisk her away when the time comes. Will she call or wont she? Meanwhile the Labyrinth is crying out for its one and only champion whilst its King is playing defiant against his fathers wishes to marry and strengthen the ties between two races.
1. Prologue

**_Hi thanks for checking out the story._**

**_JUST A HEADS UP:_****_ If one of your pet peeves is crappy grammar or punctuation misuse you'll probably find it in this story somewhere along the line, but I am going back through to try to fix some of the mistakes as some of them were really obvious and I really don't know how I even put the chapters up like it. Just give it a chance and I hope that any problems you might come across aren't to distracting._**

**_The main reason that I've decided to post this story is for the STORY, I'm hoping it will be pretty unique compared to any of the other fanfics on here._**

**_I don't usually share any of my writing with anyone, so reviews would be appreciated as I'm umming and arring if to continue with this fic. It starts with Jareth slightly placid but he'll get his umpth back. Also I know David Bowie's eyes are technically both blue but they do look mismatched so their getting two different colours in this fic._**

**_Happy reading :)_**

* * *

**Prologue**

The King perched on the banister of the balcony, his heavy cape wrapped tightly around himself. He looked out over his Kingdom which hadn't changed in the slightest in all of the centuries that he had ruled over the wasteland. The landscape remained muted tones of brown with the odd sprinkle of foliage here and there breaking up the bleakness with lush shades of green. His mismatched eyes travelled the intricate twists and turns of the structure that he himself had constructed, the Labyrinth.

The ominous maze stretched out before him a constant reminder of the one runner who had bested it and refused his offer of her dreams. Tracing the route the champion had taken from memory he frowned, sure he had made it easier for her than he had for anyone else but he had stolen some of her time in hopes that it would hinder her progress, yet she had still prevailed.

Lifting his face to the slight breeze the King sighed, it had been far too long ruling with no one by his side and the Labyrinth itself called out for a queen. He gave a smirk, not just any woman could fit the tittle of Goblin Queen, and the maze wanted the champion as much as he wanted her for himself.

Through the lack of a queen, the Labyrinth was gradually getting harder to control, as if it was rebelling against the King's order. It was slowly slipping into an unfriendly territory for anyone to venture into due to its unruly nature. He watched as that very entity began to shift its walls through no action on his part, no doubt making its current runner think that she was losing her mind.

A shriek rang out causing a flock of blackbirds to fly away from an expanse of the Labyrinth easily identified as the bog of eternal stench; fumes from the noxious gasses could be seen distorting the air above the area. Frowning, the King turned to peer into the throne room (that the balcony jutted from) as the raucous sound of sobbing could be heard coming from within. Disappearing in a shower of glitter he instantly reappeared on the outskirt of the room and watched the scene before him.

A screaming golden haired infant at the rooms centre had an army of goblins gathered around him, cooing and making faces in an attempt to sooth the young boy. He reminded the King of the child that the champion had wished away, Toby.

He smiled at the thought of young Toby who he had grown quite fond of in the short time that they had spent together, so much so that he still visited him every now and then in his owl form leaving a gift each time. Toby had grown considerably.

Pulling himself from his thoughts the King headed over to the bawling babe, his heavy cape whipping out behind him causing the goblins sat on the floor to dodge the hefty material as he passed. He scooped the child up in one swift movement and continued to walk to his throne, where he took a seat and placed the boy on his lap.

"No wonder he was crying, you're all utterly hideous". He said in a clipped English accent, whilst he began to bounce the youngster on his knee.

Most of the goblins chuckled at his remark, one of the larger goblins even nudged at a smaller one as they walked away (nearly knocking him off of his feet).

"It funny because it true". The big goblin stated aloud with a deep rumbling laugh.

The King shook his head and grimaced, _he was surrounded by idiots_ he thought looking down at the now soothed child. The boy looked up at him; his blue eyes were wide with awe.

"Hello, little fellow" he spoke giving a wicked smile, causing the boy's bottom lip to begin to quiver, which instantly ceased when he was bounced once more.

"No tears". The King said stealing a glance across the room to a spot above the double doors where a large black clock was affixed to the wall, the dial displaying thirteen notches.

The larger hand shifted hitting the thirteenth marker, signalling another hour past. The runner had only two hours left in which to solve his maze. She hadn't even made it to the Two-Faced Doors when he had last been watching her progress.

"Would you like me to tell you a story?" the King asked turning his attention back to the once again content child, who was now sucking on his thumb.

At the news of a story the goblins began to gather around taking up places on the floor in front of their King.

He started his story right from the beginning, telling of how the one and only champion of the Labyrinth, Sarah Williams had wished her younger sibling away to the fearsome Goblin King and how she had made it through dangers untold to progress through the Labyrinth. He also told of how she had danced within a crystal, the King had paused momentarily at that part remembering how Sarah had felt in his arms as they had danced together.

He cleared his throat and hurried on with the story.

"Sarah Williams stormed the castle, dispensing of the city's foolish guard rather easily". He gave the goblins around him a pointed glare, which in turn shifted awkwardly and glanced off in to different directions.

"And once she was inside the castle, she entered in to a room twisted in unimaginable ways. In that very room she was offered her dreams, but she refused them". He paused once more staring blankly at the door adjacent to him.

"In doing so, she saved the child that was never in any real danger, and refused a being that would have given her everything that she would have ever wanted and more. All that the King had asked for in return was for her to give herself to him willingly for all eternity".

He sighed and looked around the room; most of the goblins had fallen asleep and were snoring loudly. The child had also drifted off long ago but he finished his story anyway.

"But little did the champion know she had eaten from the King's realm, so therefore was always bound to him whether she liked it or not, and the date to stake a claim for her hand was fast approaching".

Standing from the throne, he placed the child down gently on the pad of the now vacant seat and materialized a blanket to shield the youngster from the chill in the air.

Turning his attention to the clock once more, he raised a black leather clad hand and pointed to the ornate timepiece speeding up the time to leave the runner a mere ten minutes. The story had barely taken an hour to tell and he was growing impatient with this particular runner's lack of progress.

He left the throne room to reappear in one of the many identical paths within the Labyrinth and leant against the stone wall waiting for the woman to pass by.

When she eventually did and she caught sight of him, she screeched at him at the top of her lungs. "Where is my Joshua?!"

The king simply eyed her in disinterest. "He is safe, but you my dear have run out of time". He replied coldly before she broke down in hysterics, flopping to the hard floor the action almost exaggerated.

"No it can't be over, I have more time!" she wailed to the uncaring man stood before her.

"On the contrary, I grew tired at the lack of your intelligence to defeat MY Labyrinth". The ground gave a slight rumble at the comment, the construction called out for its rightful owner.

"What will you do with him?" The woman asked through her sobs.

"I've told you already, he will become a goblin". The King replied his face emotionless. Yet another flood of ear piercing wails rang out. He pushed away from the wall and approached her, flipping his cloak out until it completely covered the crumpled woman.

When he pulled the material back she was gone; back to the Above, back to her home and back to her bed minus the child she had called Joshua. The King felt nothing for her loss, she had decided to make a senseless wish regarding something so precious and she would have to deal with the consequences.

Beginning a leisurely stroll through the tricky turns of the Labyrinth, he ran a gloved hand along the crumbling wall, watching as small pebbles fell away and clattered onto the stone floor, his creation was slowly dying before his eyes.

As he walked along, his hand never leaving the decaying surface, the walls began to shift boxing him in to allow no escape. He could easily just teleport himself out but instead he chose to stay.

"Were not so different are we?" He asked with a chuckle, laying his palm completely flat to the cracked brick.

"The champion stole my heart and your loyalty away in less than thirteen hours". The floor rumbled again as if in agreement.

"She will be our Queen by any means necessary". The King said reassuring himself more than anything. The walls began switching places once more, revealing a straight path directly to the Goblin City.

He followed the trail silently until he emerged from an opening in the Labyrinth's outer wall. He had been brought out by a fountain decorated with miniature statuettes that strangely resembled that snivelling dwarf Haggle pissing into the pool below. He pursed his lips; he had no recollection of installing such a piece.

Turning around to look back at the path he had just come from, he inclined his head.

"Thank you" he said genuinely. "You will have your Queen before the year is out" he told the structure who's stone slabs instantly began to rattle, making what sounded like a low hiss. The walls also seemed to double in height, towering high as if making a threat for the King to keep his promise.

He turned away and walked towards the city gates, he would be counting the days until he could return for his Queen but right now he had a wished away child named Joshua to deal with.

* * *

**Don't fancy being sued so I don't own any characters, places or objects from the film Labyrinth.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Signs

**Chapter 1 – Signs**

Sarah tossed and turned in her narrow bed trying to get comfortable. She had been lying wide-awake for what seemed like hours but strangely enough there was nothing on her mind to keep her from sleep, it was as if she could only think about the here and now. She huffed and turned onto her side looking over to the bedside table where a small white analogy clock sat, squinting her eyes against the darkness to see the display Sarah could just about make out the little black hands which seemed to be stuck. The soft sound of ticking could be heard but the hour hand did not move along with it, it remained constantly pointing up straight along with the minute hand towards the thirteenth marker.

Sarah pushed herself up to a sitting position in lightning speed and stared down at the timepiece, _that's not possible_ she told herself as she scrunched her eyes shut tightly. Letting one lid slowly re-open she let out a groan before opening the other, the clock remained unchanged. "How strange" Sarah whispered as she flipped her sheets back and climbed out of bed wearing a pair of pale blue flannel pyjamas, she padded across the rug at the centre of the room heading to the window. There was only one place that she had seen a thirteen hour clock before and she'd be damned if she ever allowed herself to return there again. A pair of white curtains covered the panes of glass permitting no light into the room; she stretched a hand out and gripped the material whipping it back quickly. What Sarah saw caused her eyes to grow wide. She was damned.

Heaps upon heaps of garbage were piled high stretched out as far as she could see. "No" she said out loud feeling her heart pick up pace. Sarah flicked the latch on the window and swung it open wide, a gush of warm air blowing into the room wiping at her raven hair. She rested her palms against the windowsill and leant her upper body out of the opening surveying her surroundings; the sky was a swirl of threatening reds and miserable greys mixing angrily into one another casting a dull light onto the dump below.

Sarah strained her eyes to inspect the piles nothing stood out, none of it was of importance the heaps were mostly made up of discarded household furniture: chairs with missing legs, torn cushions, rolls of dirty cut off carpet and broken toys. She paused suddenly spotting something of interest; a large white feather sat atop one of the smaller piles its vivid colour a stark contrast against the dreary tones of the trash. She ran back to her bed fumbling in the dark beneath it to find her slippers, finding the fluffy footwear she shoved her feet in to them and returned to the window climbing up onto its ledge. A trellis supporting passion vines was affixed to the side of the house just below her window; lowering herself down gently from the ledge she easily grabbed a hold of it and began to descend. She climbed down the makeshift ladder carefully avoiding the blossoming lilac buds.

Sarah let out a squeal when a little worm wriggled out from behind a leaf and hurried across her knuckles its movement tickling her skin; the tiny thing had sprouts of blue hair and wore a little red scarf, momentarily stopping it turned its head to Sarah its beady orange eyes shiny like glass.

"Allo Sarah" it started "have ya come to meet the missus?" he asked shocking Sarah she hadn't remembered telling the little worm her name when they had met before.

"I'm sorry, I can't right now" She replied.

"No worries, maybe next time." The worm said as it began shifting its body once more. Sarah watched until it retreated back into the greenness and was completely out of sight before she continued down to the ground. When her fluff swaddled feet touched the dirt she instantly rushed to where she had seen the feather and tentatively picked it up between her thumb and forefinger.

Examining it she ran a fingertip along the rigid silk like barbs wondering how it had ended up in the dump when a craggy voice came from behind "what you got there young woman, hmm?" it asked causing Sarah to spin around quickly still holding the delicate item.

"The junk lady" Sarah said as she laid eyes on the voices owner, she looked exactly the same as when she had last seen her still small and hunched but the pile she carried on her back seemed to have doubled in size. Sarah noticed that many of the new items were toys and teddies she had given away when she had returned from the labyrinth.

The old woman ogled Sarah through one eye peeking past her fluffy grey fringe studying her closely. She moved her attention onto the feather held in Sarah's hand "what you got there?" she repeated shuffling forward slightly. Sarah lifted the item up in front of her putting it between them.

"A feather" she said watching as it gleamed in the dull light.

"ohhh, do you know who's that is?" asked the hermit shuffling a little more reaching her hand out. Sarah didn't answer but she pulled her hand back and held the feather tight against her chest protectively (she wasn't sure why but she didn't want to part with it) "would you trade me that for something that you've been looking for, hmm?" the woman asked opening both eyes wide as she waited for an answer.

Sarah's curiosity was clear on her face "what could you have that I could possibly want?" she asked kneeling down to the meet the junk lady's height. The woman reached onto her back pulling free something small enough to be hidden in her fist. "What is it?" Sarah asked leaning forward slowly; the woman let her wrinkled fingers unfold revealing the object.

"It's a crystal, nothing more" she said giving a slight cackle as Sarah jumped back. "Take it" she pushed stepping closer.

"No" Sarah replied sternly moving back in retreat. "I can't". As if she hadn't spoken the woman continued approaching.

"It holds your dreams" she assured as the transparent object began to glow. Sarah backed up even further shaking her head as the woman still approached offering the sphere.

"It's not real" Sarah said just before her heel clipped something hard on the ground sending her tumbling back. Before she could steady herself her legs went flying up in to the air, her eyes closed and she braced for the impact of the fast approaching floor but it never came.

Sarah seemed to just keep on falling, letting her eyes slip back open she watched as a ring of light above her appeared to get smaller and smaller the further she fell, she was in some sort of shaft her hair whipping violently against the updraft.

"She chose down!" came a call from the pitch blackness "she chose down!" came another.

"I choose up!" she screamed back grasping out in to the darkness at the passing walls (the feather all but forgotten as it flew from her grip passing her back up in to the air) Sarah could feel hands where stone should have been but they did not make an attempt to grab back.

"Too late!" came another call "you chose down!" she span around so she could see the bottom of the pit approach, it was hard to tell but she was sure she was nearing the end. Gasping she outstretched her arms and closed her eyes tight once more ready for there to be impact for sure this time but at the last moment she felt many hands shoot out to catch her stopping her from hitting the ground.

"We're helping hands!" came several voices in unison jolting her awake.

Sarah jumped out of her sleep her forehead had a light sheen of sweat covering it; she looked around wide eyed happy to see there was no dump surrounding her. She must have fallen asleep while reading Toby a bed time story as she was curled up at the foot of his bed a well-read tatty book about kings and knights still in hand. looking down at herself Sarah frowned she was still fully dressed in the same clothing from the day before; a now crinkled white blouse and a pair of blue jeans, her feet were covered in her fluffy slippers and her hair was tied up in a messy bun. The curtains of Toby's room were still open displaying the warm rays of early sunshine breaking over the horizon, Sarah was happy to see the sight after witnessing the angry sky from her dream.

She hadn't dreamt about the labyrinth in over a year, when she had first made it back home the dreams had been frequent for some months but up until now this was the first of its kind. She still thought of her time there nearly every day it was her fondest memory but it felt as if it was slipping away, if it wasn't for her friends visiting every now and then or a goblin she would spy hiding in various places she would have been sure she had dreamt the whole ordeal.

Sarah pushed a stray tendril of hair behind her ear and stood up from the bed, Toby was still fast asleep tucked up tight beneath his duvet his mop of blond hair the only thing visible. Feeling a surge of uncertainty she pulled back his cover slowly as to not wake him just to check it wasn't a goblin mimicking her brother under there. When she spotted his chubby rosy cheeks she smiled and covered him back up. Collecting the book from the bed Sarah tip toed across the floor side-stepping toys that were scattered about the place. Approaching the book shelf she slid the dog-eared book back in to its empty spot on the shelf and left the room.

Silently crossing the hallway to her own room Sarah slipped inside closing the door behind with the faintest click. She headed over to her side table picking up the small white clock and examined it. The hour hand was moving with each tick as it should be and the face only displayed twelve digits. Placing it back down she sat on her bed propped up by her pillow; there was no point in sleeping she would have to get up soon anyway and it was too early to have a shower she would wake everyone in the house so she just sat and thought about her dream.

It had felt realer than any of her dreams before she had actually felt the humid heat of the underground on her skin just how she had remembered it to be. She couldn't help wonder why the old lady had offered her a crystal and not _him_. And the words she had used to describe it had been the exact same ones that were said before but from a different set of lips. Maybe she should have taken it just to see what would have happened. She mentally slapped some sense in to herself for even thinking that, she knew nothing good would have come from accepting that crystal. Past dreams had been of her running the labyrinth but she had never spoken to any of the creatures in them except for Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. And there had never been any hint of the King in them at all but why would there be a crystal and a feather now? Sarah frowned "it doesn't make sense" she said to the silent room.

She sat in silence for a while soon hearing her father exit his bedroom and enter the bathroom to get ready for work, she would wait for him to be done and then have a shower. Sarah studied her room thinking of all the items she had seen on the junk lady's back that were once placed neatly around it. It defiantly looked bare in comparison to what it once looked like, there were hardly any toys or teddies she had only kept the ones that reminded her of her friends in the underground and all but one of her books had been given to Toby which she would read for him most nights.

Sarah thought of the little red book in her room hidden out of sight tucked away in the draw of the vanity untouched for the last two years, she climbed from the bed making a beeline for the draw she placed her hand on the handle hesitantly pausing for a few seconds before turning her back on it and slumping back down on to the bed making the canopy above shake slightly. She crossed her arms over her chest, there was no need to get the book it had been read time and time again she knew the story off by heart; the heroine was victorious and the villain had lost at his own game there was nothing more to it.

The sound of her father leaving the bathroom echoed down the hallway, Sarah jumped up intent on getting in there before her step-mother did. Walking over to her bedroom door she opened it and stepped halfway out but before she exited fully she looked over her shoulder and towards where the book was stored "you have no power over me" she said trying to sound more confident than she actually felt closing the door behind her sending a small gush of air across the now empty room. The breeze caught the canopy the material wafted gently allowing a perfectly white feather to fall from the folds of material, the weightless item drifted slowly down towards the bed looping as it came to settle on the pillow.

* * *

**I apologize if any punctuation has been put in the wrong places. **

**Review?...anyone?**


	3. Chapter 2 -Unwelcome News

**Thank you to all that are following this story I really appreciate it :)**

** Angel of Death1515 - I'm really happy you used the word 'unique' as that is what I'm going for. I've got a few plans for this story that should keep it that way. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Unwelcome News**

"You did exactly as I said?" the goblin king asked his grubby goblin subject standing in front of him. "Yup" the small creature replied rocking on its heels its hands shoved deep in to the pockets of his shabby trousers "you put it all in something she would consume?"

The goblin nodded "yup"

"And nobody saw you?"

The goblin shook his head "nope"

The king smirked "well done Groot" he praised manifesting three gold coins in the palm of his hand; he flicked his wrist and sent the change clattering to the floor where they rolled away from the expectant goblin.

"Thank you majesty!" he shouted excitedly and set off after them. The king watched mildly entertained as Groot ran about the throne room struggling to catch the coins, the goblin managed to snag the first two but the king redirected the third rolling out into the corridor through the open door, Groot followed eagerly his bony arms out stretched in front of him. As soon as he passed the threshold the door slammed shut behind him narrowly missing his tail leaving the king alone in an eerie silence unfamiliar to the throne room. Producing a crystal he let a picture form in it "Sarah" he whispered as the image came into focus. She was sat on the end of her brother's bed reading a story her arms flying up in expressive gestures as she acted out the tale for young Toby who looked on enthralled.

He smiled at her actions even though she had grown older her sense of adventure remained. The king studied her face every time he looked upon it; it seemed to grow more beautiful. He hadn't been able to visit her in his true form ever since she had spoken those words but the power to watch her in his crystals had remained which he was thankful for.

Sarah and Toby jumped up onto his bed and began to pirouette and parry with imaginary swords rein-acting a scene from whatever story Sarah had been telling. The king couldn't help but watch as Sarah bounced around giggling she had grown in more ways than just beauty; her body was less childlike her curvaceous figure was evident hidden beneath the tight jeans she wore and her temperament had changed, she was less of a brat and more appreciative of her family. At that point Sarah feigned death flopping to the mattress as Toby danced around cheering, he instantly stopped when his mother entered the room.

Sarah sat up and Toby sat down when she approached two steaming mugs in her hands, Toby shuffled up the bed and climbed under the cover giving a beaming smile as he accepted the cup from his mother and thanked her. Sarah accepted her mug with a thank you and a warm smile, over the past two years her relationship with her stepmother had improved greatly.

The king watched as both tasted their drinks and the woman left the room, Sarah returned to reading between sips and Toby sat and listened once again. When they had both finished their drinks they placed the empty mugs down on the side table, Toby instantly began to yawn followed closely by Sarah who placed a hand over her mouth as a string of yawns erupted. Toby was the first to fall asleep his head hit his pillow and he was out for the night, while Sarah took a little longer as she got comfortable curling up like a cat and rested her head down letting her eyes slowly drift shut.

The king was fuming both had drunk the formula only intended for Sarah, it meant her dream would be incomplete. And how would Toby's dream be affected by what he had weaved for his sister? He had the urge to summon Groot and punish him for messing up such a simple errand, the goblin wouldn't be hard to find after all, he was probably in the tavern right now gold coin already spent. But the king had to see how this would play out.

Letting the image of the two sleeping fade away, the crystal misted over and changed to Sarah alone in her own bed. He watched as she shifted restlessly turning over to stare at the clock, he chuckled when she disbelievingly closed her eyes and reopened them to double check what it displayed was true, but the chortle died down when she flung back the sheets and he saw the unflattering pale blue sleepwear she was in. He had crafted a stunning gown of the same colour for her to wear in the dream but it had obviously been muddled up. "Bloody Groot" he hissed between clenched teeth.

The king watched intently wondering why the dump had been chosen for the setting it couldn't be farther from the one he had picked himself. He observed as the girl climbed down the trellis and darted towards the feather gathering it up so tenderly, a small smirk tugged at his lips at least something of his had made it into the dream. But when the old trash hag approached Sarah offering _his_ gift, he frowned it should have been him there offering her, her dreams. She refused the object causing his frown to deepen "your will is strong indeed, precious" he said to himself rephrasing some of the last words she had spoken to him.

"Jareth!" came a masculine call from across the throne room. Reluctantly tearing his concentration away from the crystal and banishing it from view the king looked up to see who had entered. A dark haired man stood leaning against the closed doors his pale blue eyes studying him.

"To what honour do I owe your visit, Sulil?" Jareth asked sounding irritated a scowl on his face.

"Now now that's no way to greet your big brother" Sulil said as he swaggered up to the throne throwing disapproving glances about the room. "You really have let this place go to shit haven't you?" he asked kicking over a half filled tankard left idly on the ground, letting the now flat ale snake a trail along the stones.

Jareth stood from his throne ignoring his statement and looked down on his brother. He wore near identical clothes to himself; a lose fitting white poets shirt but whereas Sulil wore a crimson red crushed velvet waistcoat over top, Jareth had none and Sulil wore black breeches while he wore dark grey but both sported the same highly polished black knee length riding boots. "Sulil, what are you doing here?" Jareth asked once more growing tired of his sibling's presence already.

The man gave a mischievous grin in return." I take it you have received a letter from father" he stated rather than asked.

"I have not" Jareth replied wondering where this conversation was going, Sulil's smile grew wider.

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed "then I can tell you the good news myself". Jareth cocked an eyebrow gesturing with a roll of his hand for the man to carry on "father has decided it best that you take a wife" Sulil relished in the flash of shock that shot across Jareth's face briefly "in fact he has already selected her" he added practically squalling at the anger evident in his brothers eyes.

"And who is this woman I am to wed?" Jareth asked composing his features to show no emotion.

Sulil shrugged "he has not told anyone her identity of yet, just that she is fairly beautiful and that the loyalty of her kingdom would benefit the crown greatly" at the mention of another kingdom Jareth knew his father did not intend to marry him to a member of fae lineage. "I'm sure the letter he sent will fill in the blanks"

Sulil gave a mocking bow "I'll leave you to pine after your mortal and to play with your balls then" he said a smirk on his face as he disappeared in a swirl of grey mist. Jareth narrowed his eyes and instantly followed suit transporting himself to his private study, the room was windowless and in complete darkness but as soon as Jareth approached his desk a small candle on its surface flickered to life illuminating the desks surface.

The desk was practically bare aside from quills and ink sat neatly atop it, and a white scroll tied with black ribbon that hadn't been there when he had been working in his study earlier that day. Picking it up Jareth pulled the satin tie free and threw it down onto the desk he took a moment to ready himself for what was written within if Sulil was telling the truth he was sure this arrangement would not be an easy situation to get out of. Unravelling the paper he began to read:

_Jareth King of Goblins,_

_I King Alden, request your immediate attendance as we have an urgent matter to discuss. _

_Alden King of the Underground._

_Was that it?_ Jareth thought as he dropped into the faded navy armchair behind his desk, that wasn't a letter it was a note.

The note seemed rather elusive to what he was expecting, he couldn't help but feel a small amount of hope that his brother was telling fibs about an arranged marriage and if he hadn't been he would make sure his father knew when they meet on the morrow that he had already selected his own bride. At that thought Jareth conjured up another crystal resuming the image where he had left off.

"It holds your dreams" the hag was saying as the crystal began to glow. Sarah backed up uncertainty clear on her face he watched her shake her head frantically as the woman got closer.

"It's not real" Sarah said. He groaned and squeezed the crystal in his hand to prevent himself from throwing it across the wall. She had done it again; she had doubted his genuine feelings for a second time. Running a hand through his messy hair he silently wished he could lock her in an oubliette so she had time to think about what he was really offering to her with no interruptions. As quickly as the thought had entered his head she had fallen into the shaft of helping hands, that hadn't been a part of the planned dream.

Jareth sighed "be careful what you wish for" he said mockingly as it was practically his slogan to the people above who carelessly wished away their children.

Sarah was falling fast down the shaft and the feather was long gone. Deciding the dream would do him no favours if he let it continue Jareth made it end "I wish Sarah would wake up" his tone bored. The dream had been a waste of time it had not provided an opportunity for him to get back into her life if only she had touched the crystal which had been on offer.

Leaning back in the chair he decided to not watch Sarah any longer, the lack of progress was beginning to anger him, the only positive of the dream being how she had held on to his feather as if she hadn't wanted to let it go for anything in the world. He would have to make sure it was returned to her which wouldn't be hard as she had touched it.

The orb now spinning effortlessly on the tip of his forefinger Jareth wondered what effect the dream inducing formula had had on Toby. The crystal ballroom that he had planned for Sarah came into view; he had made sure every detail within it had remained the same as when she had last seen it. The room remained mostly white with the chandeliers hanging low years of melted wax built up around the base of the candles and lengths of diamond beads draped over their frames. A huge pile of orange toned pouffes were placed in a large alcove of the room which were currently being lounged on by a few goblins.

Toby stood in the centre of the dance floor dressed in pyjamas decorated with large green lizards that resembled dragons but without their wings, he was jumping and dancing around with plenty of goblins surrounding him. "Dance magic, dance" he heard his own voice sing as a dream Jareth danced into view dressed in his ball room finery; a dark blue tailcoat, a cravat, black britches and black boots, his pale hair was even highlighted with the same shade of blue as his jacket. He picked toby up spinning him around as he sang to the toddler the goblins joining in _"I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry, what could I do? My baby's love had gone and left my baby blue nobody knew!"_ Toby giggled as dream Jareth threw him high in to the air catching him as he came down.

Jareth looked on at Toby's dream fondly until a scrawny goblin waltzed across the middle of the floor dressed in a soft blue gown the majority of the luxurious material bundled in its arms with some dragging behind. He closed his eyes letting the crystal burst like a bubble and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to ready himself for tomorrow, and Groot still needed a fitting punishment.

* * *

**Reviews for this chapter please, even if there's just one I wasn't very confident about this one.**

**Go on follow the story... I update pretty damn fast if I do say so myself :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter took a little longer to get up I was lacking motivation to get it finished but its done now. Its a bit of a filler just to introduce some characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Meeting Katrina**

Karen knocked on the bathroom door "Sarah I'm doing a load of bed linen, is it ok to go in and get yours?" she asked learning from past experience to not just wander into the teens room.

"Yes!" Sarah shouted back from inside the shower as she rinsed her sudsy hair. Karen walked to the end of the corridor, laundry basket resting on her hip and entered Sarah's room. Dumping the basket at the foot of the bed she moved to strip the covers not noticing the pale feather that sat on the pillow. She pulled the duvet free from the bed causing the pillow to tumble to the floor, bending down to retrieve the item she pulled the case off and added it to the laundry basket, lastly she gathered up the flat sheet and placed the duvet and pillow back on the bed ready to re-dress later and left the room.

Sarah returned to her bedroom wrapped in a fluffy yellow towel a matching one covering her hair. Going straight over to the vanity she removed the one from her head and sat down, picking up her hairbrush she carefully brushed her damp tresses while staring at her reflection. Sarah had realised as she was getting older that she was looking more and more like her mother, she sighed putting down the brush and pushed away from the table. Standing she walked over to her wardrobe, grabbing some underwear from the dresser as she passed.

She hadn't heard from Linda in nearly a month, she had tried to call numerous times but had always got her answerphone. The last time they had spoken for all of five minutes Linda had seemed to of rushed the conversation claiming that she had a big premier to attend and never once did she ask Sarah how she was, it had been all 'on the set this and in the dressing room that'. Sarah had come to realise that her mother wasn't interested in her as she had believed when she was young and naïve, but she still tried her best to stay in contact because she felt it was the right thing to do.

Rummaging through the many clothes Sarah pulled out a chunky grey sweater and a pair of plain black leggings; quickly dressing she pulled her damp hair up into a ponytail and slipped on a pair of black flats leaving the room her damp towels discarded on the floor.

Bounding down the stairs Sarah entered the kitchen where Karen was setting a plate with a stack of pancakes down on the breakfast table. Glancing up she gave Sarah a smile "could you go make sure toby is getting ready please?" she asked moving over to the coffee pot.

"Sure" Sarah replied heading back towards the stairs but instead of ascending them she stopped on the bottom step "GOBLIN BOY!" she called out and waited for a reply.

Toby appeared at the top of the stairs pulling his left sock on "yeah?" he asked staring at her through tired eyes.

"Breakfast is ready" Sarah called over her shoulder already retreating back off in to the kitchen.

"I wish you wouldn't call him that" Karen said sternly placing two mugs of coffee on the table.

"Why? I wish I was a goblin it's probably cool!" Toby exclaimed entering the room. Sarah winced at his words waiting for the sky to suddenly cloud over and a flash of lightning to strike but it never came.

"Because goblins aren't real" Karen said sipping at her coffee.

Toby grumbled under his breath "they are".

Only Sarah heard him. Taking a pancake from the stack his sister spoke "you don't want to be a goblin Toby their strangely sticky, besides they keep chickens as pets and you're scared of chickens" Sarah gave a grin at him when she caught the look Karen was giving her she didn't take kindly to Sarah filling his head with 'nonsense' as she put it.

Toby looked as if he was really thinking about what she had just said "chickens are scary, fine I don't want to be a goblin" he leaned over and helped himself to a pancake too as Sarah ruffled his hair.

"I'm running late" Robert said rushing in as he tied his tie.

"Morning dad" Sarah and Toby greeted simultaneously not looking up from their plates.

"Have you seen my briefcase?" he asked glancing around the kitchen. Karen stood leaving the room momentarily when she returned she carried the black case in her hand.

"Here you go honey" she said handing it to her husband. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then rushed from the room.

"Bye" he said grabbing his jacket from the coat rack.

"Are you not going to have breakfast? I made coffee" Karen called after him which was answered by the sound of the front door slamming.

Karen returned to her seat and resumed nursing her cup of coffee evidently struggling to start a conversation. "So" she took a sip. "You and Toby must have been exhausted last night" she said placing her mug down.

Sarah nodded "I can't even remember falling asleep" she replied taking another pancake as Toby sat beside her humming a catchy tune his legs flailing as he kicked them back and forth.

"I brought you both a hot chocolate, came back to the room ten minutes later and you both were fast asleep. I thought it best not to wake you, you looked so comfortable" Karen informed her taking one of the pancakes.

Wondering what that song was Sarah turned to toby "what song are you humming?" she asked, he glanced up to her his eyes filled with delight "I heard it in my dream, it was the best dream I've ever had. There was this…." Toby trailed off when Sarah looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and jumped up.

"I'm sorry Tobe I'm going to be late tell me about it later ok?" she asked smiling at him, when he nodded his head she darted from the room to gather her things for school. "Bye" she called from the hallway "have fun at school Toby" she added as she exited the house slinging her bag over her shoulder.

The weather was warm so Sarah hadn't bothered to bring a jacket the sweater would be fine. She walked down the path catching sight of her neighbour Mrs Davis who was out on her lawn smoking a cigarette while her little puffy white poodle Otto ran around her feet. "Morning Mrs Davis" Sarah greeted politely as she passed, she had lived there for all of Sarah's life and had babysat her on occasion when she was younger, she had even been kind enough to cook dinner for her and her father for the week following her mother leaving.

"Morning Sarah, off to school?" she asked giving a warm smile displaying her perfect white teeth. Sarah found it strange that she looked no older than her early forties even though she was most likely in her late sixties she had lived in the town with her late husband for many years before her own parents had bought the house next door, there was even a rumour once that she had to of been a witch to stay looking so young but that was quickly dispelled when she openly admitted she was addicted to cosmetic surgery. None the less she was stunning with delicate features and big brown eyes; the only thing showing her age was the silver hair she wore with pride in a long plate draped over one shoulder.

Sarah nodded stopping to stroke the little dog that had approached her "well have a good day dear" Mrs Davis said heading back onto her porch now that her cigarette was done "come along Otto" she called to the dog that instantly recognized its name and dashed off after her bounding up the steps.

Sarah resumed walking along the sidewalk wondering if her friend Katrina would be on time today as she never normally was even with herself running late she knew Katrina wouldn't be ready yet. Sarah reached Katrina's house which was just around the corner to her own, she should have been waiting outside for Sarah but was not. Groaning Sarah headed up the drive to knock. Rapping on the door she waited hearing an elderly woman's voice shouting in Spanish coming from inside.

The door swung open revealing a short Hispanic woman who blinked up at Sarah her stare magnified by the thick glasses she wore. "Katrina will be down in a moment" she said to Sarah her accent thick "come in and wait" she said moving to the side to let her pass. Sarah gave her a smile and slipped inside heading into the living room she waited in most mornings for Katrina. The living room was a pale shade of green with dark mahogany furniture, numerous pictures of Katrina, her two brothers and her cousin were scattered around the room on top of furniture and hung on the walls along with some religious items.

Sarah perched on the edge of the sofa resting her bag on the floor and was quickly joined by Katrina's younger brother Arnaz who appeared from nowhere and scooted up the seat to sit right beside her. "Hey Sarah" he said admiringly.

Sarah gave an awkward smile "hey Arnaz, how are you?" she asked suppressing a giggle when he done the old 'yawn and stretch the arm' trick.

"I've been fine, been working out" he said flexing his non-existent bicep muscle.

"Wow looks great" Sarah complemented him.

Arnaz smiled rolling up the arm of his t-shirt "wanna squeeze it?" he asked flexing his arm once more. Just before she could politely decline his offer a voice came from the doorway.

"Arnaz leave Sarah alone unless you want to get her arrested!" the boy pouted and shifted away from Sarah crossing his arms over his chest "how are you this morning? Aside from being perved on by a minor?" Katrina asked strutting into the room dressed in figure hugging jeans and a white off the shoulder top. Her curly dark hair was piled up on top of her head in a high ponytail.

Arnaz butted in just as Sarah went to speak again "hey! I wasn't perving, I was admiring my future wife" the thirteen year old glanced over to Sarah blowing a kiss.

Rolling her eyes Katrina grabbed Sarah's hand "come on" she said dragging her to the front door picking up Sarah's bag and grabbing her own in the hallway as they went "adiós abuela!" she shouted to her grandmother (who was at the back of the house in the kitchen) as she opened the door "and Arnaz get to school" she said glowering at her brother before stepping out behind Sarah and slamming the door shut.

"Why does it take you so long to get ready for school Kay?" Sarah asked as she took her bag from her friend.

"I'm not a morning person" Katrina replied "why does waiting with Arnaz make you uncomfortable?" she joked making Sarah chuckle.

"His sweet"

Katrina rose an eyebrow "don't let him hear that he'll take it as a proposal. Are you excited about graduation?" Katrina asked changing the subject.

"No not really" Sarah said glumly shaking her head.

"Haven't heard from college yet? The acceptance letter is probably lost in the post or something" Katrina said looking over at Sarah giving a weak smile.

Sarah wasn't sure that was the issue "we'll see" was all she said, graduation was only eight days away she was sure she should have heard if she had been accepted by now.

Reaching school they entered heading straight for their lockers which were next to each other and off loaded some books. The bell rang soon after, groaning Katrina closed her locker "math" was all she said as Sarah closed her own and they headed off to class.


	5. Chapter 4 - A Date?

**Wow shout out to compa16 who added me to their: Favorite Stories list, Story Alerts, Author Alerts, Favorite Authors list! (your my first *blush*) and you even left a review, the whole shabang its very much appreciated. :)**

**Before you get in to this chapter I worked kinda fast on it in any spare time I had to get it done as real life gets in the way of writing and what not so if you spot any mistakes I apologize I will go over it to double check when I have time.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A Date?**

It was midday when Jareth set out for his father's castle the flight was one he had taken often and he knew the route well. He flew high above the labyrinth heading west the hot noon sun beating down on his feathered back. He had been flying for some time now and could easily see the border where his own kingdom met his father's quickly approaching. His land looked like a parched desert that abruptly stopped at the boundary switching in to a grassy untamed field followed by thick forest that stretched out for miles.

As he flew closer Jareth looked down on the ever changing walls of the labyrinth in time to see a stretch of stone collapse in to a heap of rubble sending a cloud of dust up in to the air. The downfall had completely blocked off a large section of the maze which would surely hinder the movement of the other walls that were still standing. He inwardly sighed things were going to get a lot worse the longer it took to get Sarah back to the underground, he had no time to deal with the matter at the moment if he did not attend his father's summons he might travel to the Goblin city and Jareth did not want him to see what had befallen the kingdom under his rule.

Crossing over the prominent boundary Jareth swooped low above the tree tops following a path that had been cut into the thick woodland. He spotted an ivory state coach up ahead travelling along the dusty road drawn by four muscular dapple grey horses, the driver sat atop steering them looked over his shoulder to see the owl quickly approaching and slowed slightly.

Diving down between a gap in the trees Jareth sped up flapping his wings faster to catch up with the transportation, when he reached it he darted straight through the open window and landed on the overstuffed bench shifting back into his true form. Jareth was now dressed formally in black breeches and a high collared dress coat made of thick leather complete with tails, it was trimmed with pale turquoise with a gold swirling design etched into the material across the chest. Jareth's royal crest of a horned design centred with an infinity symbol was firmly positioned at the swirls centre.

The carriage sped up carrying him the rest of his journey, it was strictly forbidden to fly anywhere near the Fae City, there were even magical barriers put in to place to prevent the arrival of airborne guests and creatures teleporting in unannounced. By flying this far Jareth had saved some time it wouldn't be more than an hour from here on out until he reached his destination.

(***)

Sarah poked and prodded at the cherry tomatoes resting on the top of her salad with the flimsy plastic fork, she was waiting for Katrina who was currently in the line getting her lunch. Sarah found herself thinking about the underground again, she wondered what it would look like now after all this time. When her friends had visited they said little about it or gave aloof answers to her questions, and when she asked about their king they had said even less only that he hadn't really changed and left it at that. Did her returning above victorious have no effect on him? He had had an effect on her no matter how much she hated to admit it, his trial had changed her for the better but she couldn't help thinking if her decision to not call on him and ask if his offer had been genuine was right. He had claimed to of cared about her it was even written in the little book that the king had fallen in love, but she was to stubborn to call and let him think she wanted or needed him. Sarah bit the inside of her cheek to suppress a smile; she knew very well she held feelings for the Goblin King.

"They're all out of apple juice" Katrina complained sitting down opposite Sarah and placing her tray on the table.

"Here you can have mine" Sarah offered the carton.

"Are you sure?" Sarah nodded handing the drink over the table. Katrina thanked her pulling the little straw wrapped in cellophane off the side. "You still pissed off about that college thing?" she asked removing the plastic with her teeth.

"Kind of, my audition went great or so I thought it did" Sarah said thinking back to the performance she had given in front of the talent scouts:

_"Miss Williams are you ready?" asked the bored looking man sat behind the desk flanked by another man and a woman who judgingly studied her making her feel uncomfortable. Sarah nodded and took a deep breath. The man began to read from the script in front of him "ok so the setting is a park, it's getting dark and you feel as if you are being followed" Sarah acted out the scene walking across the stage her arms wrapped tight around her occasionally glancing about the expression of worry on her face. Quickening her pace the man read once more "you hear a noise". _

_Sarah paused "Hello?" she called glancing around nervously "is someone there?" Her voice was breaking as if she were really out in the cold._

_"You're snagged by a branch" spoke the man unenthusiastically pushing his thick framed glasses up his narrow nose. Sarah let out a scream spinning away from the 'branch' and pressing a hand to her chest, taking in shaky breaths. "You notice a barn owl watching you from a nearby tree it was him all along making the noise" _

_Sarah turned her head towards the three sat at the long table and stared blankly, she opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. They sat in silence for a few seconds waiting for her to regain her momentum but when she did not the man spoke once more "thank you Miss Williams" was all he said turning to the woman and whispering in to her ear. _

_Just as Sarah turned to leave the stage the woman called after her "any relation to Linda Williams?" she asked a faint sneer on her face. _

_"I'm her daughter" Sarah replied, unsure if she should leave or stay she stood and waited for instruction. When the three simultaneously said "ahh" and turned their attention to bits of paper on the table in front of them she took it as indication to go. Sarah past through the stage door hearing one of the men say faintly "I didn't know she had a daughter."_

"I'm sure it went great, you're a fantastic actress" Katrina said picking a stray piece of cellophane from her tongue.

Sarah smiled "want to come over tonight?" she asked finally popping one of the tomatoes into her mouth.

"I can't I have to work" Katrina groaned In reply.

At that moment Sarah felt an arm coil around her shoulders she half expected to look over and see Arnaz's baby face smiling up at her but when she caught site of Katrina's wide eyed expression as she drained the juice carton of all life she knew it was someone else. Sarah looked to her right to see a handsome blond man sat next to her.

"Heeey Sarah right?" he asked flashing her a grin.

She was momentarily tongue tied "err yeah" she said warily shifting away from his embrace.

He started to state his name "I'm…" but Sarah cut him off.

"Kyle Jennings, I know" he gave a self-satisfied chuckle that she knew who he was "so Sarah you doing anything tonight?" he asked glancing over to Katrina whose eyes darted about the room as if she wasn't listening in on their conversation.

"Nothing that I know of" she answered prodding at her salad once more.

"Great!" He exclaimed "how about I pick you up at seven?" Katrina coughed and spluttered on the juice that was currently trickling out of her nose; Sarah found it hard not to laugh at her friend.

"For?" She asked raising one eyebrow.

"For a date" Kyle said getting up from the table and giving her a wink.

"A date!?" both girls exclaimed at the same time looking up at him, when Sarah glanced across the table Katrina went back to surveying the room.

Kyle gave a smile "sure a date, so I'll pick you up at seven" he confirmed turning to walk away. When Sarah overcome her shock she tried to protest but it was too late Kyle had already sat down at another table filled with members of the school football team.

"A date?" Sarah questioned herself unsure why Kyle would ask her out now after they had known each other since sixth grade and had hardly spoken one word to one another.

Katrina was wiping at her face with a tissue as she asked "are you going?"

(***)

Passing through the heavily guarded gates Jareth peered out of the carriage window. The city was lively, its citizens going about their daily business not a goblin in sight. He couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy; he had grown accustomed to the ramshackle buildings that surrounded his home. Residing at the heart of the Goblin City for so long had even brought him to tolerate the repulsive creatures that he now lived alongside and the dismal landscapes opposed to the elegant Fae citizens and the breath taking views of the place he once called home.

They came to a slight incline that led out of the hustle and bustle of the city and onto a narrowed path which became enclosed as arches of vines grew over top allowing only the faintest hints of light to slip through the tightly entwined vegetation, tiny lilac flowers dotted the arch in various places breaking up the shades of green, they reminded Jareth of the ones that grew below Sarah's window he gave a broad grin just at the thought of her.

Emerging from the long tunnel the castle came into full view; the exterior was a pearly grey that glistened in the afternoon sun with spindly towers jutting high above the main building, they were tipped with exaggerated black slate turrets that looked far too large for the bases they rested on. Many windows lined the exterior several with stained glass designs depicting scenes of nature in an array of vibrant colours fixed in to them.

The horse's hooves clattered against the curved flagstone path that led up to the castles main entrance. The carriage came to a halt and a waiting footman approached to open the door.

"Your Highness" the man greeted bowing his head as Jareth climbed down.

Casting the servant a speculating glance from the corner of his eyes Jareth recognized the man to be human. Closing the carriage door the footman led the way up the few stairs into the castle's entrance hall, marble of the palest pink stretched from floor to ceiling the only reprieve from the colour was from the numerous ivory banners strung up against the walls displaying the kingdoms sigil of a silver embroidered dragonfly made up of Celtic knots; its wings similar to a figure eight crossed over its body to symbolise infinity like the centre of Jareth's own emblem.

As the footman went to direct Jareth to where his father would be he held up his gloved hand in protest "I can find my own way" he said right before teleporting himself outside the heavy oak door to his father's study. Knocking he waited for a reply but when none came he twisted the knob and entered the room.

King Alden was slumped in a high backed armchair behind his desk, his eyes closed tight and his chin resting on his chest. "Father" Jareth called closing the door behind him and stepping closer. When no reply came he spoke slightly louder "father, are you well?" edging around the desk Jareth studied the man's face he was looking slightly gaunt with a neatly kept light goatee. Like Jareth his hair was of the same pale blond cropped until it just grazed his shoulders.

Reaching a hand out Jareth poked at his arm causing the king to snort and instantly sit up awake blinking his tired blue eyes, he turned to his son who was looking down on him an eyebrow raised.

"My boy" Alden greeted standing up and clasping his sons forearm pulling him in to a tight embrace.

As Alden released him Jareth gave a curt nod of his head "father, you look tired" he remarked moving to sit in the chair opposite the one his father had been napping in.

Alden chuckled "don't beat around the bush my boy" he said moving across the room to a heavily carved cabinet containing numerous decanters. Alden was dressed in a floor length golden robe trimmed with pure white fur that trailed behind him as he walked, reaching the cabinet he uncorked one of the vessels that held a brown liquid and poured it into two crystal cut glasses, he handed one to Jareth and moved to sit back behind his desk. "I have been tired of late" he said sounding weary, he continued "which brings me to why I have called you here Jareth". Alden took a sip of his drink and lent forward "I have found you a bride" he said a satisfied grin on his face.

Jareth felt his heart sink _so it was true_ he thought to himself knocking back his own drink in one swig "father" he said ready to pitch his disapproval in any wedding plans but Alden carried on.

"I have exhausted myself with wedding preparations, not to mention the substantial bride price that has been asked for in return for..."

Jareth cut his father off "you have wasted your time" he said bluntly placing the glass down on the desk.

Alden looked up at him confusion on his face "Jareth I have put too much effort in to this for you to play defiant".

Jareth grimaced "I have selected a bride and no other will do other than the champion of the labyrinth" he said in a calm voice his eyes never wavering from his fathers, he watched as anger built in the blue orbs.

"Do not start your nonsense about that human" Alden warned glaring at his son "she refused you once, is that not enough? You wish to return for more rejection". Alden's features grew sharper as he worked himself up.

"She will not 'reject' me this time as you so crudely put it father, she is of age to know what I offer her now" he stated fighting the urge to muster up a crystal and check in on Sarah.

Alden shot to his feet "Jareth do not defy me you will marry who I choose for you!" he bellowed pointing at his son who remained seated unfazed by his raised voice.

"I will marry only Sarah; I do not see why you have issue with that fact".

"She is human for a start" Alden said sinking back down into his seat.

Jareth huffed "as champion she is equivalent to the tittle of a lady therefore suitable to marry a king" He said matter-of-factly.

As quickly as he had sat down Alden was up on his feet once more his sons defiance was wearing thin "You may be King in the Goblin City my son but here you are just a prince and you would do well to remember that, I have arranged for you to marry someone who will bring status and the loyalty of another kingdom to the crown so you will do as I say otherwise a court will be called together to reprimand you for your neglect of that decaying mess you call a labyrinth".

Jareth kept his face a mask watching his father's own emotionless face for a few seconds before he got to his feet "if that is all" he said bowing and turning to leave the room.

"Jareth you haven't even asked about your bride to be"

Jareth opened the door not looking back he replied coolly "that's because she will not be my bride".

* * *

**Say Waaaah! Jareth told his dads arse lol.**

**Just so you know once your in the Fae city you can teleport as much as you want you just cant enter like it.**

**I hope I still have everyone's interest in this story. Thanks to all that are following :)**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS make the heart grow fonder.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Gino's

**Sorry took a little longer to get this one up was putting off editing.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Gino's**

Sitting on her bed with her legs crossed beneath her Sarah gazed in to the mirror "Hoggle, I need you" she spoke watching as her reflection began to distort shifting shape until the wrinkled dwarf stared back at her.

"Sarah!" he shouted with a pleased smile the creases of his face deepening.

"How have you been?" she asked jumping up from the bed and heading over to him (it had been a week since she had last seen Hoggle). Shifting some stuff from the vanities surface Sarah held out her hand, Hoggle's own hand stretched out from the reflective glass clasping Sarah's one on offer. Letting her pull him through with a grunt he stepped across the table, down onto the stool in front of the desk and then onto the floor.

"I've been okay" he said heading over to the bed and pulling himself up onto its edge "we gots another fairy infestation" his gravelly voice said sounding tired.

Sarah sat on the stool facing him "I bet that's keeping you busy" she remarked pulling one leg up against her body to rest her chin on her knee.

Hoggle nodded "blasted things be biting a lot more too" he rolled up his shirt sleeve displaying little red marks that resembled mosquito bites dotted about his skin.

Sarah sucked in a sharp breath "they look painful, I have some cream for bites maybe it will help". She turned around pulling the top draw of the desk open and grabbed a tube of cream that she had thrown in there a couple of days ago, her hand grazed the red book its leather cover feeling strangely warm, she took a minute to trace a finger across the gold printed title.

Hoggle cleared his throat causing Sarah to spin back around pushing the draw shut with her elbow "here" she said throwing the tube under arm for the dwarf to catch.

His stubby fingers set to work unscrewing the cap and applying small dabs to the bites, Hoggle sniffed in through his bulbous nose "minty" he said returning the cap.

"Where are Sir Didymus and Ludo?"Sarah asked resting her chin on her knee once more.

"Didymus has been busy with the city guard and Ludo err" Hoggle scratched the top of his little leather cap "its sasquatch mating season so he ain't been about" Sarah nodded.

"And how is…"

Hoggle raised a hand. "Same as always" he said knowing what she was going to ask.

Frowning Sarah stood up "Hoggle when I ask about the King why do you never answer the question?"

"I's did answer, his the same as always down right moody!"

Sarah sighed leaving it at that "and what of the labyrinth?" she had asked this question plenty of times and always received the same answer "it's fine" they both quoted at the same time a hint of sarcasm in Sarah's own voice.

Hoggle looked down at the tube of cream he was turning in his hands not making eye contact "Sarah I cants tell you anything, I's told you that before". They sat in awkward silence until a call came from downstairs.

"Sarah!" it was her father.

"Hoggle wait here I'll be back in a moment" when he nodded in agreement Sarah slipped from the room shutting the door firmly behind her.

Bounding down the stairs bare foot Sarah paused when she spotted Kyle stood in the entrance hall with her father at his side, a bouquet of long stemmed sunflowers clutched in his hand.

Karen was also with them beaming up at her "Sarah you didn't tell us you had a date" she said sounding prideful.

Looking only at Kyle who was dressed in light blue jeans and his school varsity jacket (which had a blue body and yellow arms) Sarah blurted out "You were being serious?" her eyebrows knitting together.

He gave her one of his dashing smiles "I said I'd pick you up at seven didn't I?"

Sarah felt awkward with her parents gaze on her, if she were alone with the boy she would have told him she wasn't feeling well or come up with some other excuse but she was not so she plastered a false smile on her face "yes you did, I'll just get my shoes" she said through gritted teeth turning away. As soon as her back was towards them the smile disappeared from her face and she trudged up towards the landing.

Entering her room, Hoggle had gotten down from the bed and was currently sifting through a wooden jewellery box that rested on the vanities surface "Hoggle, I have to go now" she said making him jump and the boxes lid snap shut nearly catching his fingers.

"Where you going?" he asked turning to face her.

"I have a date" she replied sounding down.

"Oh" was all Hoggle said as he watched her bend down and rummage beneath her bed for the shoes she had kicked off earlier when she had returned from school.

Pulling one black pump out, she felt for the other. Her fingers grazed something soft and familiar; pulling it out Sarah gasped it was the same feather she had found in her dream but how had it gotten beneath her bed?

Hoggle nosily peered over her shoulder "what ya got there?" he curiously asked.

Sarah sat back on her hunches and twisted the feather the same way she had in the dream. "A feather" she said finding herself strangely transfixed by the item.

Hoggle got closer "you know who's that is?" he asked pointing at the item. This sentence made Sarah snap out of her stupor it had been the same thing the Junk lady had asked.

"Hoggle are you really here right now?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him. He gave her a confused look, his straggly eyebrows flying up.

"Of course I am Sarah" he placed a hand on her shoulder "I's told ya, should you need us…"

Sarah finished the sentence "I'll call" placing her own hand over Hoggle's she gave a weak smile, something wasn't right.

"Sarah!" came another call this time from Karen. Sarah grumbled and got to her feet placing the feather on her bed and slipping on her shoes.

"I really have to go Hoggle" she said as she went to the wardrobe to grab a jacket.

"Ok" he said climbing up onto the stool.

Walking over towards him Sarah picked up the bite cream he had left on the edge of the bed "here, you can keep it" he accepted the item with a thanks hesitating for a moment before speaking again.

"Sarah I'm real sorry I can't tell you things" was all he said before hugging her and climbing back through the mirror.

"Bye" Sarah whispered giving a wave as the mirror distorted once more banishing Hoggle's image and replacing it with her own.

Leaving her room Sarah returned downstairs where the trio had moved in to the living room and were currently discussing Kyle's position in the school's football team. "Well yeah quarterbacks are the most important" Kyle was saying smugly "if it wasn't for me the rest of the team wouldn't know what to do, I've even earned a scholarship for college"

Karen beamed at the young man from the seat next to him and Robert looked on approvingly "I use to play some football in my younger days" he started to reminisce before Sarah walked in to the room and spoke loudly.

"Are you ready?" everyone turned to face her and Kyle stood up

"Yeah, these are for you by the way" he held out the sunflowers looking slightly bashful. Sarah accepted the gift (she hated sunflowers) but nonetheless she thanked him for them.

Kyle turned to Robert "nice to meet you sir" he said shaking his hand and then to Karen "you too Mrs Williams" Karen couldn't stop smiling she was too happy that Sarah was finally going on a date.

"Where's Toby? I want to say goodnight before I go" Sarah asked.

Karen pointed towards the kitchen "his having some warm milk in there".

Walking to the kitchen Sarah spotted Toby sat at the table with a mug in front of him "hey Tobe, I'm just coming to say goodnight"

Toby glanced over to her instantly crossing his arms over his chest and turning up his nose "hmph" he huffed refusing to look at her.

"Toby what's wrong?" she asked stepping closer, his blue eyes travelled to her green and in an agitated voice he spoke

"Who is he?"

Sarah couldn't help but smile at her over protective brother "that's Kyle we go to school together" she was unsure why she felt the need to explain herself to a three year old but she did anyway.

"Oh" Toby said unfolding his arms and reaching for his mug of milk. "The king won't be happy" he commented taking a sip.

Sarah's heart quickened "what king?"

"The King of the goblins" Toby seemed unfazed by what he had just said but Sarah was worried.

"Where did you meet this king?"

Toby placed his cup down again "in my dream"

"What dream, why didn't you tell me before?"

Toby narrowed his eyes "the one from last night, the one I said was the besttest dream id ever had. And I did try to tell you but you said I should tell you about it later and then you went to school, and then you never asked so I thought you didn't care" he shrugged "you never told me you were a queen" Sarah was gobsmacked she didn't know what to say.

Karen walked in at that moment "Kyle is waiting for you" she said heading over to the table "Sarah his lovely, I'm so happy you've got a date, I was starting to think you know" she gave a small shrug "the amount of time you and Katrina spend together and all" Sarah frowned up at her.

Shifting awkwardly on her feet Karen took the sunflowers from Sarah's hand and walked over to the sink "I'll put these in some water" she said kicking herself for saying that statement out loud.

Sarah wanted to know more about Toby's encounter with the king from his dream but didn't want Karen listening in "Toby I'm really sorry I didn't ask you about your dream but I promise we can talk about it more tomorrow ok?" Toby finally cracked a smile. "Night Tobe" Sarah said giving him a kiss on the forehead which he instantly wiped off with the back of his hand when she turned to leave.

Kyle exited the house first followed by Sarah "have fun" Robert whispered as he shut the door behind them.

Walking down the drive towards Kyle's car (a silver ford mustang) Sarah asked "so where are we going?"

Kyle opened the passenger door for her "I thought we could get something to eat" he said gesturing for her to get in. when Sarah was fully in the car he shut the door behind her and walked around to the driver's side getting in.

"Where?" she asked.

"You like pizza? I know this place called Gino's that does the best garlic bread"

Sarah cracked a smile "my friend Katrina works there" she said glancing over to Kyle.

"Yeah? Maybe we can get some freebies" he joked starting the car and pulling out of the drive.

Gino's pizza was only a five minute drive away and most of it was spent in an awkward silence the only words spoken were when they pulled up in the parking lot in front of the restaurant "here we are" Kyle said shutting off the engine, both of them climbing out of the car.

They headed to the entrance, Kyle holding the door open for Sarah to enter. They were instantly welcomed by the warm smell of freshly baked dough and the sound of many conversations, the restaurant was busy nearly every table was taken.

Katrina who was about to place a tray of drinks down on a table peaked up from under her visor to see who had just entered and squealed rushing over the tray still balanced on her palm leaving the tables occupants calling after her.

"Heeeey" she said darting her eyes back and forth between the two eventually settling them on Sarah "you didn't tell me you were coming here tonight" she said gesturing for them to follow her.

"I didn't know I was" Sarah replied walking close behind.

"We have a booth, normally there for three or more but you guys can have it" Katrina beamed as they sat down.

"Thanks" Sarah said sliding onto one of the green upholstered cushions, Kyle sat opposite.

"I'll just get you some menus" Katrina said darting away only to be stopped by the customers who were still waiting for their drinks.

* * *

**I know I always say it but a review or two would be appreciated would really like to know what people think of this story so far. is everyone still enjoying the plot? anyone getting bored?**


	7. Chapter 6

**I've**** lowered the rating to a T as I've read a few M fics and I don't think my story will get that dark.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Groot's Punishment**

Sarah peered over the top of her menu watching as Kyle babbled away. "The pepperoni plus is good, or are you a vegetarian? Then maybe we should get this one" he turned his menu around to show her a pizza three quarters of the way down "it's just like mushrooms and crap".

"I'm not a vegetarian" Sarah stated closing her menu and placing it down on the table. "Kyle, why did you ask me out on a date?" he put his own menu down and answered her question.

"I've liked you for some time now" he rubbed the back of his neck "just haven't really known how to ask you out"

Narrowing her eyes Sarah watched his face closely. "You seemed pretty confident in asking me at lunch"

Kyle just shrugged "I thought being direct was the best action to take, you would of said no if I gave you a chance to right?" he winked one of his blue eyes and Sarah instantly compared the colour to the Goblin King's right eye. When they had danced in the crystal ballroom she had had the perfect opportunity to study those unusual irises. Kyle's was a dull blue in comparison even Toby's big bright eyes did not compare.

"You ready to order?" Katrina broke Sarah's train of thought as she pulled her notepad from her apron and waved it in front of her face.

Kyle placed their order "yeah we'll have a pepperoni plus with a side of potato skins and some garlic bread" he looked over at Sarah "you want anything else?" Sarah shook her head.

Katrina scribbled down their order "drinks?" they each ordered a coke. As she went to leave Katrina bent down to whisper in to Sarah's ear "cheer up, you're on a date with a sexy guy" Sarah gave a smirk it was true if she was going to have to be here she might as well try to enjoy it.

"So what are you into?" Kyle asked when they were left alone

"I like plays and reading, do you read?"

Kyle chuckled "no, I'm more into sports" Sarah nodded, sarcastically thinking to herself _this is going to be fun_.

Katrina popped by once again (instantly dispersing the tension that hung in the air) a tray with their drinks on it was resting on her hand "here you go" she said placing them down "and here are some breadsticks" dashing off again Sarah felt awkward once more.

"How long have you and Katrina known each other?" Kyle asked

"Since kindergarten" Sarah answered pulling a breadstick free from the basket and nibbling on it.

(***)

Jareth lounged on his thrown (still dressed in his formal attire) glowering as a thick mist radiated from his aura, the dark tendrils slithered about the room the faintest hint of glitter tainting the haze. He had transported himself straight back from the Fae City but not before his father had harassed him with details of his betrothed. He had learned her name was Ballah from the Elven kingdom of Rossendale; his father had been adamant that the wedding would go ahead no later than the summer solstice. That gave him less than a month to get out of it and to get Sarah back to the underground.

"Dizzy!" came a cry that rang out through the throne room, Groot had been stuffed in to a metal cage in the shape of a sphere and was currently being kicked around the floor by the other goblins playing a game of soccer. "HELP!" he called his head spinning as the cage was toe punted across the room in to a wall, the metal bars clanging and ringing in his ears.

"STOP!" Jareth called standing and descending from the throne, his cloud of mist tucking itself around him tightly. His subjects moved out of the way looking up at him in silence as he approached Groot whose cage was spinning around anti-clockwise. Coming to a stop in front of the barred enclosure Jareth lifted a booted foot and pressed his heel down on the sphere bringing the rotating device to a halt.

He removed his foot and knelt down to look at Groot's face which was slightly green and pasty in colour "feeling sick?" the king asked mockingly with a sneer. Groot nodded instantly regretting it as his vision reeled; he clapped a dirty hand over his mouth as the king continued.

"Now Groot you know what you did wrong do you not?" afraid to move his hand the goblin closed his eyes and nodded slowly this time. "I asked you to do a simple task and you failed" placing a finger on one of the bars Jareth swayed the contraption from side to side and Groot braced himself for what was coming next but it didn't come, he looked up at his king.

Jareth pricked up his ears like a cat hearing something in the distance and was silent for a moment as if listening to something only he could hear before standing to his feet; Groot gave a sigh of relief.

Taking a step away from the creature Jareth's mood induced haze thickened he span back around and kicked the cage hard across the room "continue your game" he said to the numerous goblins dotted about, they let out a raucous cheer and rushed towards the 'ball'.

A feminine scream escaped Groot's lips followed by the sound of vomiting "it's in my tail!" he wailed as the other goblins broke out in laughter. Jareth rolled his eyes and began to teleport from the room he had felt someone disobey his strict orders.

Reappearing on the outskirts of the labyrinth he sighed, swarms of fairies fluttered about the maze's walls and his gardener was nowhere to be seen.

Jareth leant back on one of the walls crossing his arms over his chest and waited for Hoggle to return. The labyrinth let out a deep rumbling growl making the fairies panic and dart away in search of cover.

"Still mad at me?" Jareth asked humour in his tone "patience my friend, change of plan your queen will be here before the summer solstice" the growling ceased and Jareth's mist slowly recoiled (at the thought of Sarah) and completely disappeared.

Hoggle emerged from behind a tangle of vines a sad look on his face. He knew he would have to report his visit to the King it was one of the conditions of being able to visit Sarah, but he would try to avoid him for as long as he possibly could.

Hoggle kicked at a loose stone and watched as it clattered across the floor and rolled into the stagnant pond before the labyrinth's entrance with a splash. "Hogwart, I see you've been neglecting your duties" Jareth said as soon as the dwarf came in to view. A fairy had settled on the King's shoulder, he gave it a disapproving look and flicked it away.

"Aww crap" Hoggle mumbled narrowing his eyes "and it's Hoggle!"

Jareth waved a hand in the air "whatever, I believe you have something you need to tell me"

Hoggle scratched his arm "I's been to see Sarah".

"Oh I'm very much aware of that" Jareth said pushing away from the wall and stepping closer "what did you talk about?" He stopped at the edge of the pond and glanced down at the murky water a small ripple radiated across the still surface as a tiny fish darted up to grab an insect that had rested there, he was surprised anything could survive in the dirty water.

"We spoke about Didymus and Ludo" Hoggle told him standing on the opposite side of the water feature.

"What else?"

Hoggle hesitated "she had a feather, one of yours" Jareth's face remained stoic but inside he was glad she had kept it. She didn't know it but it was a peace offering one that represented a fresh start for them.

"What else? Jareth asked again.

"Nothing" Hoggle lied shifting on the spot.

Jareth saw straight through the dwarf he flicked his wrist to produced a crystal "your forgetting Higgle, I hate being lied to"

Hoggle gulped he knew it was futile to lie. Jareth could easily pull the events of the visit up, either way he would be punished for not sticking to the rules. "Okay, okay she went on a date!"

Jareth's perfect eyebrows flew up "she what?" he asked trying to keep his voice composed, that hadn't been what he was expecting to hear.

Hoggle repeated in a whisper "she went on a date"

Jareth could feel an ache in the pit of his stomach at the fact some other man was courting her. He didn't pursue the matter "that wasn't what I meant, one of the strict rules of visiting the Above is that you do not tell Sarah about what has befallen the labyrinth or discuss its king. Which you broke"

Hoggle's wiry eyebrows flew up "how?!" he demanded crossing his arms over his chest

"You spoke of its king 'down right moody' I believe you called me"

The dwarf starred up at him defiantly "that ain't giving anything away!"

Jareth strode around the pond coming to stand in front of Hoggle "listen to me" he said venom lacing his voice and his features darkening "Sarah has a certain perception of me that I don't very much care for, so you claiming that I am 'moody' does not help my cause of gaining her affections" Jareth smoothed his hair back and his features softened "I will not punish you, but you may no longer visit Sarah"

Hoggle began to protest but when Jareth's eyes darkened again he held his tongue "yes, your Majesty" he obeyed with a grumble.

"Good, now get back to work "Jareth ordered dropping his crystal in to the pond and disappearing, the scum in the water began to clear revealing a number of fish swimming about in the now transparent liquid.

Hoggle stood beside the pond alone watching a swarm of fairies hovering overhead.

Jareth stormed into his bed chamber slamming the door behind him, how another man could consider himself worthy enough to court Sarah was beyond him. In all the time she had been away she had never shown any interest in another male and if she had he would have put a stop to it.

Conjuring another crystal he peered in to it his eyes narrowed when Sarah came in to view nibbling on a breadstick. She sat opposite a blond haired teen that was chatting away about nonsense as she looked on bored. Jareth's expression eased up he was happy to see she wasn't particularly enjoying the boy's company, but he also felt unhappy that he couldn't recue her from her boredom.

He let the crystal pop. He was sure he had nothing to worry about but just in case he would send in a chaperon of the goblin persuasion. Jareth left his room and headed down the hallway towards the throne room, goblins lounging around the corridors jumped out of his way to avoid a kick as he passed.

He burst in to the throne room and all feel silent "where's Groot?" He asked no one in particular stepping further into the great hall.

One chubby goblin with his pot belly peeking out from under his armour spoke "his up there" he said pointing to the high celling where Groot was still in his cage firmly wedged in to one of the rafters.

"Majesty!" he called down staying as still as possible.

Jareth was not about to shout the entire conversation with the goblin nor was he about to give him an easy way down. "Goblins get Groot down and do it quick" he ordered standing back as the creatures began throwing empty pitchers and lose rocks at the cage.

"Ahhh!" Groot cried as the missiles pounded against the steel bars making it rock. The potbellied goblin picked up a spear that lay on the ground and readied himself to launch it, he began to run forward bringing his arm back but as he went to release it his feet left the ground.

"I want him down not dead" Jareth spat out shaking the spear until the fat goblin released it.

The cage shifted slightly but did not release from the beams. "Rock the cage!" Jareth called up watching in mild amusement.

Groot shook his head "nah huh, no way!"

Jareth gave a mischievous grin "rock the cage or it's the bog for you!" as soon as the words had left his lips Groot grabbed on to the bars and frantically began to shake causing Jareth to chuckle. The ball soon dislodged and plummeted towards the ground Groot's girly scream sounding all the while. Landing hard against the floor the cage split in to two halves and Groot spilled out sprawling onto the cold stone with a groan.

Using the spear still in his hand like a cane Jareth approached and poked at the vertically challenged creature with the dull end "Groot I want you to go and watch over Sarah" the goblin groaned in response "if the mortal she is with tries to take advantage in any way I want you" he poked at him again "to stop him, am I understood?"

Groot sat up "yes Majesty" he obeyed shakily climbing to his feet.

"Good! Usual rules apply; do not be seen, do not talk to anybody, eat nobody's pets and clean yourself up before you go. And Groot" Jareth walked past him towards his throne "if you mess up this time your punishment will be far more severe"

* * *

**Thats right Jareth knows Hoggle's name is Hoggle his just being a wind up merchant.**

**It actually hurt me to call the sport 'soccer' but as I'd already made Kyle play American football (which I'm pretty sure is rugby with more clothes) I had to do it.**

******This story was only meant to short but I'm enjoying writing it and I'm happy people are enjoying reading it so the tale will go on! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

** Honoria Granger **- **I thought I was doing pretty well with my punctuation :'( lol I'll have to get someone to give the chapters a look over and my grammar is shameful I know but I'm trying my best. Hopefully it doesn't ruin the story to an extent that its unreadable for people. Also I'm putting double spaces between the text but when it saves it jumps back to one.**

** rhetorically yours - virtual high five! I wasn't intending that scene to be humorous when I started it but as I read back it did make me giggle :D I know where are all the reviews! I definitely will be making a wish I think.**

**Sorry this chapter took a little while**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Ride Home**

Kyle had been talking about his dad's auto shop non-stop for the past ten minutes "and then he said if I want it its mine, but I'm only interested in playing pro football" Sarah nodded taking another slice of pizza. "So what do your parents do?" Kyle asked. Sarah noticed a hint of something in his voice but she couldn't place it.

"My dad's a lawyer and my mom's an actress" Sarah also felt the need to include Karen in her answer "and Karen -my dad's wife - does a lot of charity work".

"An actress huh? I bet that's interesting" Kyle took a swig of his drink Sarah was sure he was trying to supress a smile.

"I don't really see her much" they continued to eat in silence.

When Katrina came to clean away the empty plates she asked "are we having a good time?" her bright smile beaming down on Sarah who gave her a false one in return.

"yes" she replied handing her friend an empty plate.

"Brilliant, I'll bring you some dessert on the house of course" Sarah began to decline (she just wanted to get the meal over and done with so she could go home) but Katrina's boss passed by at that moment.

"No free dessert" the plump balding man known as Gino butted in.

Katrina glowered at him "come on Mr.G its Sarah's first date" she said a little too loudly for Sarah's liking whose cheeks began to flare a vibrant red.

Gino gave her an amused look. "That is special. Okay ten percent off then" he granted.

Katrina placed a hand on her hip "ten percent! You cheapskate. Fifty!" she argued. Sarah felt her cheeks grow even warmer, her friend was haggling with her boss over a dessert she didn't even want and Kyle was sat across from her finding the whole thing funny.

"Fifty! You think I'm made of money?" Gino asked staring Katrina down "twenty-five. That's the highest I'll go".

Katrina rolled her eyes "scratch that how about take it out of my wages?"

Gino thought for a second "yeah I can live with that"

She stopped him before he could walk off "with a fifty percent discount" he gave her a tired look and she returned a cheeky grin. He was about to say no but instead he sighed and headed into the kitchen.

(***)

Groot shimmied up the drain pipe until he could stretch enough to reach the windowsill. He had already tried to enter through the restaurants main door but it opened outwards and he was too short to reach the handle, and the back door had been firmly sealed shut. So he had settled for keeping surveillance from the outside. Peering through the pane of glass he scanned the many faces until he spotted the one he recognised "Goblin Queen" he whispered as he noted her bright red face.

He had to keep shifting to keep her in sight as another woman stood in front of her, her large backside blocking his view. When the unknown girl finally left the table Groot saw the blond male mortal he was to protect Sarah from. His eyes travelled to the surface of the table where he spotted the boy snake his hand across its surface towards Sarah's own that was resting on the polished wood. He wondered if the King would have classed the action as 'taking advantage' and then began to panic, he was sure even looking at Sarah in the wrong way could gain the King's scorn.

Groot began pacing along the narrow ledge his tail whipping about behind him as he tried to figure out a way inside to stop Blondie from touching the Queen. But he soon stopped when he witnessed Sarah pull her hand away and wrap it around the glass in front of her lifting it to take a sip. The boy retracted his hand and rested it in his lap with an agitated sigh.

Groot let out his own sigh of relief and plonked himself down on the ledge his heart beating fast in his chest. He really couldn't mess up this time.

Watching the couple's lack of interaction he was thankful Sarah had moved her hand and he hadn't had to intervene; the room was too full to move about unnoticed and it would make reporting the events back to the King a lot easier. The girl who had been standing at the table when he had first arrived returned with a plate in each hand and rested them down on the table. Groot instantly recognized cake and began licking his lips his stomach grumbled he hadn't eaten all day. In an attempt to stave off his hunger he began to nibble at his near non-existent nails.

Gnawing on the thick plate of his thumb nail Groot couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched; he looked over his shoulder in to the darkness of the night but did not spot anything out of the ordinary. He then turned to look back into the window and scanned the crowd within. Everyone was engrossed with eating and talking to their companions but then he spotted a set of pale eyes trained on him intently.

An elderly woman with curly grey hair was looking his way. She was squinting her eyes in to tight slits trying to make out the blurry object in front of her. Groot stood perfectly still as she stared directly at him. She made a move for her handbag that hung on the back of her chair and pulled a case out. She opened the case and produced a pair of thick lensed glasses which she promptly slipped on and returned her attention to the window. There was nothing there she shook her head and removed her glasses resting them down on the table.

Groot was pressed up against the wall beside the window his tail clutched against his chest. Moving his head slowly to peer back around the windows frame he made sure the woman was no longer looking his way and when he saw her tucking in to a bowl of pasta he moved away from the wall and back to the centre of the ledge. His mouth fell open when he spotted the table Sarah had been sitting at was now empty only a half-eaten slice of cake left behind.

He turned around and began to run (if he was quick he would catch her leaving the building). Completely forgetting he was up on the window ledge he tumbled over its edge landing headfirst in to a rosebush that had been planted below the window, the thorns clawed roughly at his skin and clothing. He pulled himself free of the plant and brushed off the knees of his tatty trousers and hobbled his way to the front of the building.

Groot rounded the corner in time to spot Sarah and the male mortal climbing in to a metal carriage that moved without the need of a horse. Glancing around to make sure no one would see him he began running with a slight limp towards them darting in through the driver's door just before it was fully closed. He slipped in to the back and hid behind the driver's seat his back pressed tightly against the soft material. They began moving and he listened in on their conversation.

(***)

"Did you have a good night?" Kyle asked turning left at the car parks exit and heading south down Maple street.

"It was…" Sarah paused to think of a way to describe the evening (if dates were always this awkward she wasn't planning on going on another one anytime soon) "fun" she lied.

"It was nice of Katrina to buy us dessert" he remarked taking his eyes off the road for a second to look over at Sarah.

"It was, I'll have to thank her again tomorrow" she replied swearing she had just heard a yawn that had come from neither her nor Kyle. They were two blocks away from her house now not far from their school when Kyle pulled over to the kerb stopping below a streetlight and cutting the engine.

"Why are we stopping?" Sarah asked keeping her eyes on Kyle who was looking her up and down.

"Sarah I know we hit it off pretty well" he said placing a hand on her thigh "so you don't need to keep playing it cool" he leant in closer to whisper in to her ear blowing warm air over the sensitive skin of her neck "I don't know why you act so frigid, you must have some skills" he gave a small chuckle like he had told a private joke she wasn't in on.

Goosebumps crept over Sarah's flesh that was not from the cold. Her eyes darted around the street they had stopped in; there were no pedestrians and no cars in sight it was completely devoid of any one who could help if things turned ugly.

Kyle shifted closer leaning over the control panel between them and moved to kiss Sarah on the lips. She pushed him away before he could "what the hell are you doing?" she asked sounding alarmed.

Disregarding what she had just asked he leant in once more earning a sharp slap across the face. Kyle's left cheek burned as the hand print became visible "what the fuck!" he shouted bringing his own hand up to cover the throbbing flesh. His expression was a mixture of anger and embarrassment as he looked on at Sarah fumbling with the seatbelts buckle. When she had removed it she made a grab for the door handle only to be stopped as she was gripped by the wrist and dragged closer to the driver's side.

She struggled against Kyle. "Don't act like your too good for me you're the one whose mom has sex for a living!" Sarah ceased her struggling at the comment her eyes growing wide staring blankly up at his face. At her lapse of restraint he moved in to try for another kiss but quickly pulled back letting out a scream of pain.

"Something bit me!" he shirked releasing Sarah's wrist and reaching down to lift the material covering his ankle.

Quickly shuffling over to open the door Sarah placed one leg out onto the sidewalk she felt a sudden surge of anger as she realised Kyle had been mocking her when he had asked about her mother's acting career at Gino's. She shifted back around to face him, spotting the uneven jagged punctures that marred the skin of his ankle she gave a satisfied grin she knew exactly what had caused the abrasion.

Sarah called Kyle's name, making him draw his attention away from his wounded leg to look up at her. She clenched her hand in to a fist and brought it up swinging it hard and fast against his nose, he was taken by shook and unable to deflect the blow "my mom does not perform sex for a living!" she shouted before swinging her body around and climbing out of the car, she bent down to look back inside. Kyle was clutching his bleeding nose and wailing that she had broken it. "And sunflowers suck!" she spat out before storming off towards home leaving the door wide open.

(***)

Groot wiped the back of his hand over his mouth in disgust he hated the taste of human he would of preferred a bite of a giant bog frog any day. He was standing in the back of the car once more feeling rather proud of himself he had prevented Blondie from kissing the Queen he was pretty sure he would get rewarded for the deed.

Peering around the back of the seat he checked to see if the effects of his saliva had taken effect yet. The one Sarah had called Kyle was swaying in his seat blinking to regain his focus that was slowly slipping away. Groot hopped in to the front of the car and sat down on the passenger seat a huge grin on his face as he looked over at the disorientated wreck sat next to him.

Kyle spotted something at the corner of his eye looking over he squinted "what the hell are you?" he asked his words slurring slightly.

"A cat" Groot answered sarcastically stretching out one arm and forming a claw with his hand "meow" he said with a giggle.

Kyle also began laughing along with him "what are we laughing at?" he asked his eyelids growing heavy. Ignoring Kyle's question Groot put on his most threatening voice and stood up in the seat.

"If you ever try touch Queen again, King won't be happy might even bog you" he pondered the thought for a second his brow furrowing "no no no, bog too good for you, should make you live with fieries they super annoying" Kyle watched the 'cat' in amazement his head lulling while drops of blood trickled onto the front of his jacket from his nose.

"How talking? He asked in a broken sentence as his mind was growing more and more susceptible to sleep taking over.

Groot shrugged "your imagination, not even here" he said.

"Oh" was all the teen could say before his head began slowly lowering towards the steering wheel.

"Three, two, one" Groot counted down as Kyle's eyes fluttered shut the last thing he saw was the 'talking cat' raise its middle finger and flip him the bird.

* * *

**This was another iffy chapter for me what do you guys think of it?**

**P.S. I really hate sunflowers just so you know :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry to ****lulipmoran**** who I told this chapter would of been up yesterday, I was to busy to get it finished off in time.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – An Invitation**

The castle was eerily quiet for the second time in a week; all goblins had been banned from entering until the King gave further notice. Jareth lounged on his throne in the dimly lit room, his eyes closed as if in sleep. He had changed from his formal dress coat and now wore a simple black poet shirt that hung open displaying his chest and the pendant that dangled around his neck. As soon as Groot had left for his errand Jareth had contemplated watching in on the 'date' but he was already wound up enough from what Hoggle had said about him to Sarah. Letting his eyes drift open he frowned out in to the empty space before him. _How dare that disrespectful dwarf call me moody_ he thought to himself as he sluggishly shifted his body to sit up straight. He sat there in silence for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Sulil you're making this a habit" he said quietly turning his head to look in his uninvited visitor's direction. His brother stepped out from the shadows to the right of the throne and moved to stand next to him.

"You know I'm beginning to think you enjoy me just popping in unannounced. If you really didn't want me here you could easily prevent it" Sulil commented.

Jareth threw a sideways glance at him "I'm very much aware of that but who would wind me up on a regular basis if I banned you from entering my kingdom" he gave a sneer and reclined in his seat lifting his right leg up to rest it on the knee of his left leg at the ankle.

"Your extremely moapy of late. Just think you'll soon have a beautiful elven wife to sit beside and frown down at your subjects with" Sulil teased a smirk twisting his lips. When Jareth shot him a look that commanded silence he cracked a full smile and stepped closer. Placing a hand on his younger brother's shoulder he said in a low voice "forget about the girl Jareth, you know very well father would never allow you to pick a mortal who has nothing to offer over Ballah" Jareth let out a sigh. "I will not marry her. I will refuse".

Sulil sucked in a sharp breath of air and moved around to stand in front of him; he looked down harshly on the man and spoke with warning in his voice. "As much as I personally would detest being married to an elf, there is no way you can refuse. If you do tensions between them and us will only grow further strained. And considering it was your actions in the first place that tarnished the fae race in their eyes, I suggest you play along nicely"

Jareth raised his chin in defiance and narrowed his eyes "and what of the Labyrinth? If Sarah does not return it will die".

Sulil gave a shrug in reply "I don't particularly care for your overly extravagant pet, but it does have a very important purpose so if you have to drag Sarah here kicking and screaming very well by all means do so. But she will never come willingly, after all she did reject…" he looked around the dirty room and grimaced "all of this" he said with a flourish of his hand.

Jareth couldn't help but display the hurt his brother had just inflicted on him with the harsh truth that there was a possibility she may very well refuse to return of her own free will. He looked down in to his lap to compose his features. Jareth didn't need Sarah's permission to bring her back to the Underground but he wanted it, it would make the whole transition a lot easier for the both of them. He had planned to wait until she had reached her adulthood before he approached her again with his offer but his impending marriage date was not set in concrete and it could come at any time within the next twenty-two days.

"Something tells me you have come here for a reason" Jareth said returning his now composed gaze to the other man.

Sulil nodded "Of course. I have personally travelled to hand deliver this very important invitation" an envelope materialized before Sulil and he plucked it from the air.

"A prince playing messenger?" Jareth commented suspiciously eyeing the pearly grey paper (that was similar in colour to his father's castle).

Sulil gave him a pointed look "not a messenger, I prefer bearer of bad news" at Jareth's slight shift in his seat he continued while flipping the enclosed slip between his fingers. "But I'm sure it's better to be a prince or a common runner rather than the Goblin King I suppose"

"Jealous?" Jareth asked in a cocky tone one eyebrow raised.

Sulil scoffed "Of you never, you're welcome to this wasteland and its intolerable cretins that inhabit it. I'll even let you keep it when I become King of the Underground"

"How very generous of you" Jareth replied dryly his eyes closely following the flips of the envelope.

Sulil noticed where his line of vision was trained and stopped his actions holding the paper up between them. "Seeing as I'm playing bearer of bad news, may I read it?"

"I'd rather you did not" Jareth said holding out his gloved hand for Sulil to hand him the letter.

As soon as the item was placed in his palm the pearly sheen to the paper instantly wore off leaving it a dull grey. Jareth flipped the envelope over and was greeted by a seal; the royal dragonfly symbol was visible pressed in to the black wax. He slipped a finger beneath the corner of the flap and lifted until the seal broke; pulling a thick piece of white card free he scanned the contents.

_You are cordially invited to a feast in the honour of King Rien and Queen Turah of Rossendale as they present their beautiful daughter Princess Ballah. The event will take place at the castle at the heart of the Fae City on the fourteenth day of the month. Proceedings shall commence with drinks in the parlour at 7pm sharp and a five course dinner will be served in the dining hall at 8.30, whereby your hostess Imorah Queen of the Underground will make her appearance and greet each of you personally. It is expected that you arrive on time and that you will be wearing formal attire._

Sulil gave a smile when Jareth looked away from the writing and swore beneath his breath. "Not long until you will be waiting at that alter" he joked.

The King began to entertain the idea of banning Sulil from his kingdom with the help of magical barriers but pushed the thought aside as he crunched up the paper in his hand and threw it over his shoulder. It disappeared; he had sent it straight to the bog.

"I would love to stay and chat but I have a wife to return home to" Sulil said an underlying derision in his tone. He gave a bow before the King "I bid you a due dear brother" he said and then quickly disappeared.

(***)

Sarah opened her front door quietly and slipped in to the hallway closing the door behind her with a faint click. She kicked her shoes off under the side table and headed for the stairs.

"Sarah" came Karen's hushed call from the kitchen followed by the sound of a spoon clinking against ceramic. Sarah changed direction heading through the archway and into the kitchen.

Karen was standing at the work surface in her floor length satin white robe and a pair of hard soled matching slippers; she was mixing the contents of two mugs that Sarah could easily distinguish as hot chocolate from the rich smell that clung to the air. Despite the event that had just happened and the fact that she knew she would have to lie to Karen about how her date had gone, Sarah cracked a smile her stepmother did always make the best hot chocolate.

Karen turned around and carried the mugs towards the table "well how did it go?" she asked excitedly before she had even reached it. Both women pulled a seat out and sat down.

"It was good" Sarah replied accepting the mug and wrapping her hand around its handle.

"Is that it? It was your first date! Did you kiss him?" Karen asked with a giggle leaning in a little closer in anticipation of an answer.

Sarah wanted to tell her what a creep Kyle had been on the way home but the happy look on the older woman's face made her change her mind. "We never kissed. We didn't really have much in common so I don't think there will be another date".

Karen pouted "what a shame he seemed like such a lovely young man" she said looking down at the table. Sarah wanted to scoff at the comment but she held it back.

They sat at the table for a while, Sarah telling Karen about Katrina arguing with her boss. When they had both finished their drinks they headed upstairs and said their goodnights in the hallway. Karen went to her bedroom while Sarah entered in to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Standing at the sink Sarah looked in to the mirror above it as she moved the brush around her mouth. She found it strange that Kyle had made that accusation about her mother out of the blue. Why would he think she made a living in that way? She shook the thought from her mind and bent down to rinse out her mouth. When she stood up straight Sarah ran her tongue over her clean teeth and found herself smiling. She would of liked to of thanked the goblin that had helped her out in the car, but she would of also liked to of asked why it was there in the first place.

When she was done in the bathroom Sarah crossed over the hallway to her room and began to strip off she just wanted to crawl under her duvet and sleep. She pulled off the jacket she had put on earlier and chucked it onto a white wicker chair that sat in the corner of her room, followed by her sweater and leggings which she dropped on the floor where she stood. She didn't bother to get out a pair of pyjamas; the night was warm so she padded towards the bed in her mismatched underwear (a pink bra and black thong) and pulled the cover back.

Sarah paused; the feather that she had left resting on the bed was still there. Picking it up she headed over to her mirror and plucked a photograph of her and her mother from the reflective surface and turned it over.

Pulling half of the blu-tack that was fastened to the back of the photo off she returned the picture to its place and used the remainder of the sticky putty in her hand to affix the feather to the top left corner of the mirrors frame. Sarah knew it was just a simple feather but she felt as if it had a bigger meaning behind it, as if it was a way for the Goblin King to gain some sort of contact.

She grimaced at the thought of having to confront the arrogant King again but then allowed a smirk to escape as she felt pride from beating him at his own game. She impulsively pulled the dresser draw open and picked out the red book. She felt a sudden need to recite those all-important words.

Flipping through the small pages it reminded her of the wonderful memories that this very book had created causing her to smile. She reached the second to last page and readied herself to speak the script aloud but as the page flipped over her smile disappeared. "How is that possible?" she asked herself staring down at a completely blank piece of paper. Feeling panic build she flicked back one page to see where the text ended.

"The girl had made it to the Goblin city and she had defeated the city's guard. All that was left to do now was to confront the King and take back the child". Sarah read out in a hushed voice. Turning the page over once more it remained bare. The end of the story was missing it had been there when she had put the book away so why would it be blank now?

Flipping to the inside of the back cover Sarah gasped, the words that had always been printed there in thick black letters 'THE END' were still there but inked in a swirling scrawl beneath it was a large question mark.

* * *

**Don't worry Jareth hasn't turned in to the riddler leaving question marks about the place.**

**Thanks for following or just reading everyone I know this chapter was a bit uneventful but bare with me I'm building up to some dum dum duuuum! moments. Ill make the next chapter more exciting, promise :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Be amazed! the longest chapter thus far.**

**Thanks for being patient with me but finally (drum roll please) we get some interaction from the two characters we've all been waiting for to reunite. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Little Jareth**

Groot strutted past the sleeping guard manning the castles main entrance feeling rather full of himself. He swaggered across the empty entrance hall and froze at the centre of the room. Glancing around he looked for any sign of life but there was none, no goblins were within and Groot knew exactly what that meant. The King was either in one of his moods or it was 'buy two drinks get a chicken free hour' down at the tavern. He hoped it wasn't the latter as he didn't want to miss out on the offer and if the King was having a sulking session he was sure the news that Sarah's evening had went horribly wrong would cheer him up. With that in mind he shoved his hands in to his trouser pockets and whistled an upbeat tune as he made his way along the silent corridors to the throne room.

Stretching his skinny arms up to twist the handle Groot opened the door to the throne room slightly and poked his head in through the crack. The King was still sat on his throne just as he had been when the goblin had left, but now he was hunched forward his elbows resting on his knees and his face buried in his hands, his long blond hair hung down either side hiding his features.

"King?" Groot called to gain his attention. When Jareth did not look up from his hands the goblin entered further in to the room his confidence seeming to of faded. He shuffled across the floor timidly "King?" he called again and nearly fell back on to his behind when the King's head came flying up.

"What!?" he shouted the sound amplified by the empty room.

When Jareth spotted Groot cowering before him, he calmed a little. "You're back sooner than I expected" he said eyeing the creature as he slouched back ungracefully. "Well, how did Sarah's evening go?" Jareth asked gripping the curved arms of the throne with his gloved hands. He squeezed the polished bone so tight the soft leather of the gloves began to groan under the pressure.

Groot gulped unsure if he wanted to tell of the evening events now. "Groot arrive when cake being served, make me mighty hungry" he licked his lips at the thought of the sweet treat; he would have to hunt down a slice of his own when he was done here. At the King's bored expression and the increased pressure he put in to his grip on the armrests, Groot thought it would be a good idea to cut straight to the chase.

"Then when in metal carriage Queen punch Blondie in the nose" he said speaking a little louder than usual to be heard over the creaking noise of the strained leather which ceased at his words.

Jareth cocked his head to the side as if he hadn't heard correctly "she what?" he asked, his breath catching in his throat. What had happened to Sarah for her to of had to of used her fists on the mortal boy.

"Blondie try kissing Queen. Queen was like 'nuh huh'" Groot placed a hand on his hip and outstretched his other in a stop gesture "then he grab her hand and try again so Groot bit him hard on leg" he beamed up at his king proudly displaying his weapon of use, but the smile soon faded when Jareth sat forward and asked in a chilling tone

"And where is Sarah now?"

Groot gave another gulp "she at home safe, I followed until she went inside" he held out his hands palms facing up as a display that he was telling the truth. Jareth nodded in acknowledgment.

"One more question, did anyone see you?"

Groot thought about the old lady at the restaurant, she hadn't technically seen him since she was as blind as a cave dwelling hag without her glasses on so he decided to leave her out. "Blondie Kyle may have but only a little" he said pinching his fingers close together in front of his face.

Jareth sighed "before or after you bit him?"

"After"

He instantly relaxed the boy wouldn't remember the encounter and if he did he would be so disorientated he wouldn't know if it had been a dream or reality. Jareth flicked his hand for the goblin to take his leave.

Groot gave a quick bow and scurried from the room his tail trailing behind him.

As soon as he was alone again Jareth conjured a crystal and spied Sarah tossing and turning in her bed. A smile crept across his face at the sight of the cover pulled down to rest just above her waist, displaying her only piece clothing to be a lacy pink bra covering her well-developed bosom.

Jareth bit his lower lip he had pushed Sulil's statement that she would not return to the Underground to the back of his mind. If today had of turned out differently she may of gained some sort of affection for this Kyle fellow, but thanks to the boys unwanted advances he was sure there would be no more 'dates' any time soon.

As he watched her troubled slumber he noticed a book resting beside the bed on the table and his heart quickened. She had finally taken it out from the draw and no doubt she had seen his improvement that had been made to the story. The evening had been rather eventful mostly going in his favour as far as Sarah was concerned, the only dampener being that cursed invitation that marked the start of his wedding proceedings.

Now that Sarah had seen the book he was sure she would have some questions and who better than him to give her the answers. The crystal glossed over a faint blue hue tinting its surface. Jareth held it close to his lips and began whispering to the inanimate object as each word was spoken the colour grew more intense and by the time he was done the light radiated from the orbs surface. Jareth made a grasp out in to the space in front of him with his free hand and snatched a small uncorked vial from thin air.

Crushing the glowing crystal in the palm of his hand with ease until it was a fine dust Jareth slowly tipped his fist allowing the contents to be transferred it to the glass vessel. Once every last granule was within he made the same gesture in the air to retrieve a cork, plugging the vial firmly shut, he watched the glistening particles entranced. Come the morning he would see Sarah face to face in a manner of speaking.

(***)

Sarah rolled out of bed feeling more tired than when she had climbed in to it. She stood up and stretched her arms high above her head groaning when she looked down at the clock she would be late for school if she did not start getting ready straight away. Grabbing her robe off of a hook on the back of the bedroom door she shrugged the fluffy white material on and headed to the bathroom for a cold shower to help wake her up.

Emerging refreshed (wrapped in her robe and a towel covering her hair) Sarah headed down the hall passing by Toby's door which had been left slightly open.

"Grrr" Toby growled as he made his toy dragon swoop down towards an entire army of figurines set out across his floor. "Ah no!" he cried out pretending that the dragon had grabbed one of the many archers in its claws and was now carrying him away back to its lair.

"Morning Tobe, shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Sarah asked entering the room.

"I am ready" he replied placing down the toys and standing up to show her that he was fully dressed. "Why aren't you ready?" he shot back crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am getting ready"

"No you're not your talking to me" Toby said giving a grin.

Sarah couldn't help but crack a smile. "Okay smart alec, I'm not getting ready right at this moment but I wanted to ask you about that dream you had".

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot" Toby said slapping the palm of his hand against his forehead. "The Goblin King told me that our dreams were muddled and you were meant to dance in the crystal ballroom" he pressed his index finger to his chin as if thinking "that must have been the room we were in. Anyway there were goblins and one was wearing your dress" he said with a giggle remembering the clumsy thing tripping over the lengthy material. Sarah did not speak she just stood and listened intently.

"The King said that you were the rightful Goblin Queen and that he needed you at the castle. I asked what castle, he said…" Toby and Sarah spoke at the same time "the castle beyond the Goblin City"

"Yeah, that one" Toby confirmed with a smile.

"What did this King look like?" Sarah asked knowing exactly what description he was going to give.

"He had long blond hair and was kinda pale. His right eye was blue like mine and his left one was brown, that's really weird don't you think?" he asked slumping back onto the floor and lifting one of his figurines (from the frontline) up.

Sarah gave an absent nod "it's actually hazel" was all she said staring at the toy army set up in neat formation.

"Huh?" Toby asked looking up at her.

Sarah shifted her eyes to look him in the face "you said his left eye was brown, but its hazel"

Toby's mouth fell open "so you do know him, you are the Queen!"

"Shush Toby!" Sarah said placing a finger against her lips. "I am not the queen of anywhere, so don't say any more about it okay?" when he hesitated to comply Sarah raised her eyebrows "okay?" she asked again. He nodded in agreement, his blonde curls bobbing up and down on top of his head. Sarah gave a smile and went to leave.

"Hey Sarah look" Toby called after her before she reached the door. He got up once more and handed her the figurine that was in his hand "I never noticed it before" he said.

Sarah turned the little character over in her hand (it had some weight to it as if it were made of metal). She froze "where the hell did you get this?" she asked harshly. The figurine was of a thin man dressed in pitch black armour, a shoulder plate jutted from the top of his right arm with a pattern that Sarah knew she had seen before etched into its surface and painted white making it stand out against the blackness. A sheath was even attached to his side housing a small sword that could be removed and blond hair jutted haphazardly from the top of figurines head. The eyes of course did not match.

"It was in my room one day when I came home from school with all the other ones" he said holding his hand out for her to return it to him. But Sarah ignored him, instead she grabbed the empty wastepaper bin resting on the floor and threw the figurine in to it with a clang much to Toby's upset "no!" he called as she headed over to the full set on the floor and began throwing them in too.

_There had to of been at least thirty of the damn things_ Sarah thought as she stopped and looked closely at one of them. The features were extremely detailed she had to admit, this one had pale skin with mid length black hair tied up in to a pony tail and strange orange eyes. He wore similar armour to the first one she had looked at but instead of a plate covering the right shoulder this one had some sort of imprint pressed in to the front of his armour over where his heart would have been if he was real. Shaking her head she continued to throw them in to the bin.

Toby's bottom lip quivered and he stormed out of the room his eyes tearing up.

Heading back to her bedroom (the bin full of little men in tow) Sarah felt slightly bad for what she had just done but she didn't want Toby to have anything to do with the Goblin King whatsoever. She dropped the bin onto the floor and dried herself completely before dressing in a pair of jeans and a white shirt. Slipping on a pair of beige loafers she headed downstairs ready to be told off by Karen for confiscating Toby's toys.

The scalding never came Toby hadn't said a word about the army to his mother he was just sat at the kitchen table snivelling and avoiding eye contact with Sarah (while Karen stood with her back to them washing up at the sink). "Toby I'm really sorry, I just don't think you should be accepting toys off strange men" she whispered to him as she poured a cup of coffee from the pot that sat at the centre of the table. His pout only grew and he climbed down from his chair leaving the room without a word. Sarah sighed and poured some milk in to her coffee mug.

Just as she was about to take a seat the phone rang in the living room "I'll get it" Sarah said to Karen as she was currently elbow deep in sudsy water. Getting up from the table Sarah dashed in to the next room and grabbed a hold of the receiver.

(***)

Groot (who was currently hidden behind the toaster) saw this as his opportunity to get the contents of the vial (strapped to his back) into Sarah's drink. He kept an eye on the lady stood at the sink and slipped out from his cover. Peering over the edge of the work surface he took a deep breath it seemed like a long way to go.

Edging closer Groot sat down, his legs dangling over the side and twisted his body so he could grab a hold of the ledge and lower himself enough to grasp the tea towel that was hooked on to the handle of the cupboard door.

Grabbing a hold of the material he shimmied his way down its length, letting go and dropping the small distance to the ground. As soon as Groot's feet touched the stable surface he took off running towards the table and began climbing one of its legs.

Taking a moment to glance around the room to make sure he hadn't been noticed he continued up the rest of the way swinging his body up on to the table top.

He worked quickly unstrapping the vial from his back and ridding it of its cork; he began to tip the contents in to the drink where it dissolved as soon as it made contact with the steaming liquid. When he was done he gave a smirk, at least this time he hadn't messed up, Sarah was sure to be the only one to drink the concoction.

He turned to return to the leg he had climbed up but froze when he noticed someone had spotted him. Spinning on his feet towards the doorway he let a small 'eep' escape his mouth as he set eyes on young Toby who stood there his mouth agape and his eyes wide as he looked directly at him.

Groot stupidly glanced over his shoulder to see if there was a possibility that Toby was staring at someone else other than him but of course he was not.

Toby snapped out of his shock induced trance at the sound of Sarah returning to the kitchen. He rushed over to the side of the table and quietly asked the goblin "was that poison?" Groot shook his head unsure if he should speak.

"Will it hurt her?"

He shook his head once more starting to panic as the footsteps got closer.

"You promise?" Toby asked holding out his pinkie. Groot glanced towards the door his heart racing, it was better to be seen by Toby than by the Queen as far as he was concerned so he outstretched his hand encircling the boy's small finger and shock it frantically.

With that Toby picked him up and bounded from the room.

(***)

"Karen dads on the phone" Sarah called stepping back in to the kitchen as Toby ran past her hugging something tight to his chest that looked like some sort of doll.

Karen turned off the tap and pulled off a pair of pink marigold gloves she had been wearing and rested them on the side. "Could you finish up for me please? There are only a few plates left" she asked.

"Sure" Sarah said walking over to the sink and snatching up the gloves. Karen thanked her and went into the living room. Once she had pulled one glove firmly on, Sarah returned to the table and took a big gulp from her coffee before pulling on the second.

Turning on the tap and picking up the dish brush, Sarah pulled a plate out of the sink and began scrubbing at its dirty surface. Realising there was not enough washing up liquid on the brush she placed the plate back down and grabbed the bottle from the windowsill. She squeezed a generous amount of the lemon scented soap onto the stiff bristles and returned the bottle to the sill, slamming it down a little too hard.

A stream of tiny bubbles escaped from the nozzle floating up into the air towards Sarah. She watched the light catch the balls of airborne soap and create an array of colours that danced along their surfaces. She was captivated by the colourful floating orbs.

Lifting a gloved hand up Sarah poked at one 'pop' she mouthed frowning when it resisted her touch as if it were solid and only changed its direction. It headed straight towards another of the bubbles and as soon as they touched they merged in to one another to create a larger bubble, which floated directly towards Sarah's face sucking in any smaller ones that got in its way.

The soapy orb gradually got closer until it collided with the tip of Sarah's nose only then did it pop, making her jolt her head back and blink rapidly. She shook her head _it was just a coincidence_ she told herself as she returned her attention to the sink, grabbing a plate and beginning to scrub it.

"A queen should not scrub dishes" came a cool masculine voice from behind causing her to drop the plate back in to the sink and her back to go ridged. Sarah closed her eyes and counted to ten in her head, _one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. _

When she was done counting, she slowly reopened her eyes and gasped. The whole work surface including the sink that had been if front of her had vanished and only what seemed like never ending white blankness stretched out in front of her.

"How have you been Sarah?" spoke the voice again with an underlying cunning.

Slowly turning Sarah kept her eyes on the floor (or at least what she thought was the floor) and stopped when she caught the sight of a pair of black riding boots. Trailing her eyes up the length of the knee high leather that then met with black breeches Sarah blushed and looked away for a few seconds before turning her attention straight on to the man's face.

"Goblin King" she greeted coldly resting her hands on her hips and only then realising she still wore the pink latex gloves and carried the dish brush in her right hand.

"Please call me Jareth" the King said with a devious curl to his lips.

* * *

**About bloody time he showed up!**

**What fate has befallen Groot the lovable goblin I hear you ask. Well hit follow and find out in the next chapter!**

** Goldenwolfhowl - I hit enter a few more times in this chapter, did it make it easier on the eyes? Ill go back and do the other chaps when I have the time.**

** MaidMarian17 - Thank you very much for both of your comments :) I know that cliffhanger got me too and I knew what was happening next lol **

** rhetorically yours - Lol the batman reference had to be done. You see a question mark painted anywhere you instantly think The Riddler is lurking about in his glorious green suit.**

** lulipmoran - Thanks for the comment. I try to get a chapter up two-three days after I posted the one before so if its not up within three days I probably have a good reason why. (like this time I had guests that took up precious editing time)**

**and thank you to everyone else that has reviewed/followed .x. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the slow update (just shy of a week) *slaps wrist. I took a little longer to get this one done as I was hoping for some feedback on the initial meeting of our two lovable characters, wasn't to sure if the way they met was 'all dat' but as no one has made any formal complaints as of yet and the reviews I did get were positive (thank you all btw :) ill just keep it as is.**

**I felt like I didn't explain the setting very well in this chap not that there really is a setting. But its just white as far as the eye can see kinda like purgatory, just in case I didn't make it to clear.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Daydream**

"What do you want? You can't have Toby!" Sarah shouted outstretching the dish brush in front of her as if it would offer some sort of protection. Jareth gave a soft chuckle and stepped closer.

"Who said I was here for the boy?" he questioned stopping just before the head of the extended brush to avoid its soggy bristles touching his exposed chest. Sarah couldn't help but steal a quick glance at the flawless skin on display between the parted black material of his shirt. A large pendant dangled from a braided cord around his neck that she instantly recognized as the insignia that had been etched on to the shoulder of Toby's figurine.

Jareth crossed his arms over his chest causing Sarah to draw her attention back to his face. When they locked eyes she grew angry with herself for ogling the man that had put her through so much just over two years ago.

"Then what do you want?" she asked keeping the brush between them "and why have you been visiting Toby and leaving gifts?"

Jareth watched as different expressions displayed themself on Sarah's face. First there had been fear followed by uncertainty, a flicker of interest had presented itself when she had looked upon his chest but it had been quickly replaced with anger. Supressing a smile he raised his eyebrows "please one question at a time Sarah" he replied moving away and leaning back onto something unseeable to the human eye.

Lowering the scrubbing brush Sarah narrowed her eyes "how are you doing that?" She asked timidly crossing the space between them and walking a full circle around Jareth. She frowned when she found nothing blocking her way; he was literally leaning on thin air.

When Sarah came to stop directly in front of him, Jareth cocked an eyebrow and sarcastically asked "after all the things you have seen me do this is the one you find most amazing?"

Huffing Sarah crossed her arms "fine I don't care how you're doing it, just tell me what you want." She glanced around the empty whiteness and quickly added "and where we are"

"This is your dream it's the only way I can physically speak face to face with you at the moment" he replied coolly.

Sarah scrutinized him "How can I be dreaming if I was just wide awake?"

"This is merely an induced daydream"

"Induced? You mean you drugged me!" Sarah shouted taking a step back "a second time!?"

Jareth fussed with the wristband of one of his gloves as he answered stoically "a third and yes I had to"

Sarah was gritting her teeth "a third?" she asked taking a ragged breath to supress her anger. "The dump dream was because of you too?"

Finally happy with the minor adjustment to the leather glove Jareth replied "Yes although it was not what was planned out for you. Toby drank some of the formula too therefore making the dream incomplete, what you saw was what your mind put together to complete the sequence"

Picking up on only one thing he had said Sarah ground out "you drugged Toby too?"

"It was a mistake I assure you it will never happen again"

Feeling aggravated at Jareth's lack of remorse Sarah took another deep breath "Okay so now I know where I am…" she looked around once more "kind of. What do you want?"

Jareth meet her eyes "I have something important to inform you of" he said pushing away from his leaning post to stand to his full height. "It has come to my attention you are quickly approaching the anniversary of your birth" he stated moving to make his own slow circle around Sarah as he ran his eyes over every inch of her. "When you travelled to my realm and completed my labyrinth I very generously allowed you to travel back to the Above and to keep your memory of the events"

Sarah butted in "You allowed me? No I won my right to return" she said turning on the spot to follow the King's predator like movement.

Jareth came to an abrupt halt and clasped his hands behind his back. "No you won Toby's right to return, you on the other hand were only returned out of my good nature" he gave a devilish grin at his own words. "And as I recall you accepted a gift from me" he slid a side glance towards Sarah, spotting the puzzled look on her face.

"I accepted no gift. I refused your crystal" she spat out raising her chin in defiance.

Jareth's grin grew in to a smug smile "that was not the gift I was referring to, but I would of preferred you to of accepted that one"

Sarah balled her gloved hands into fists squeezing the handle of the brush tightly to control her annoyance. "Just tell me what gift you are referring to then, Goblin King"

"Sarah please I have asked you to call me Jareth and the peach of course"

Sarah's eyes widened "But it was just a piece of fruit. A drugged piece of fruit I might add" she said venom dripping from her tone.

"A peach is my kinds offering of the heart, it is the first step in courtship and you accepted it therefore accepted me as a suitor" pushing a stray strand of hair away from his face Jareth continued "at the time I believe you were so fixated on the child you did not fully comprehend what I offered you Sarah, but I am willing to give you a second chance"

She scoffed "give me a second chance? If anything you're the one who should be begging ME for a second chance! You stole Toby away from me, you took me in to your kingdom and made me run your stupid maze, you set the cleaners on me and what was the other thing? Oh yeah you tried to dump me in the bog of eternal stench!" in her outburst Sarah had unwittingly shifted closer to Jareth and now stood directly in front of him practically toe-to-toe.

"I did not steal Toby you asked me to take him away, you came to my kingdom of your own free will as you refused to give up on the child and for the bog a mere accident you were stood on the same paving slab as Hogart when I sent him there"

"It's Hoggle! And explain the cleaners then" Sarah demanded resting her fists on her hips.

Jareth took a moment to answer "I admit that one was a little extreme but what is done is done"

Sarah stared him down coldly finally realizing how close they were stood together and took an awkward step back. "Is there any way out of this courtship?" she asked her voice low.

Jareth shock his head "I am afraid not, as you accepted the gift you accepted the terms of my affections"

Sarah frowned "What terms?"

"As the one to of presented the gift I am the only one who can call off the courtship for any reason and I will try my best to please you until my feelings are reciprocated"

Sarah looked down at her feet "so I have no power over the matter?" She asked already knowing the answer and not waiting to receive it. "How can you have feelings for me if you hardly know me?" she asked instead keeping her eyes on the ground.

"You showed me the kind of person you are when you ran my labyrinth; intelligent, caring loyal amongst other things" Jareth stated watching as she tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "I will tell you this Sarah Williams my feelings for you are very much real and I still wish to give you everything you could ever want and more"

Sarah peered up through her lashes "and if I keep refusing you?"

Jareth was tempted to threaten her by saying he would take her back to the Underground whether she liked it or not, it was on the tip of his tongue but he chose a more subtle approach. "I would be greatly disappointed that you would not even consider getting to know me but I will not stop until you give me a chance to prove myself"

Sarah looked up at him dumbfounded "you mean no 'I'll take Toby away' or 'I'll send goblins to come and collect you'?"

Jareth shook his head "no, Sarah I know it must be hard to believe but I do not spend all of my time scheming dastardly plans."

Sarah couldn't help but smirk at his remark, but when she realised what she was doing she pressed her lips in to a grim line. "How come you have never visited to ask me this before?" she asked curiously.

"The words you spoke to me had an effect on how much contact I was permitted to have with you it is only recently I was able to manipulate your dreams. Besides I thought you needed some time, you were very young when we last met not of the right age to be a Queen but you showed great potential"

Sarah awkwardly pulled her marigolds off of her hands that had become to feel clammy. "Goblin…" when Jareth gave her a pointed look she corrected herself "Jareth that line I said to you when I defeated the labyrinth I meant it, I don't think this is a good idea to have you in my life after all you are untrustworthy"

Jareth closed his eyes for a few seconds and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sulil had been right she would always reject him and his world he had no choice but to give her an ultimatum. Opening his eyes and looking down at her he spoke softly "I am trying to be fair here Sarah, I am allowing you the chance to get to know me. On your eighteenth birthday you are deemed to return to the Underground and to become the Goblin Queen it is inevitable, I am only trying to make things easier for you"

"So you're doing this to help me? I'll just refuse to return with you" she said giving a cocky smile.

Jareth stepped closer to her once more causing Sarah to back away until to her amazement her back pressed against something hard stopping any further movement. Jareth outstretched his right arm placing his palm flat against the invisible wall just to the side of Sarah's face and leant in closer to whisper in to her ear.

"I will not need your permission; I will be able to take you back even if you do not wish to go with me. But I am hoping it will not come to that" he said, the words sounding a little harsher than intended.

"That's not…" Sarah stopped herself before she completed the brattish sentence.

"I know this is a lot to take in. I will give you thirteen hours to consider my offer of courtship, if you wish to accept all you have to do is summon me" Jareth moved away staring down on to Sarah's face. Her eyes had closed tight and her eyebrows knitted together with worry.

Wanting the subject to change Sarah blurted out "the book!?"

"What of it?"

Sarah opened her eyes slowly "how did you… I mean why did you erase the final scene?"

Jareth gave a sad smile "I did not care very much for the way that scene played out. I believe it would be beneficial to rewrite it with a happier ending, don't you think?"

Sarah did not answer. She simply turned her head to the side trying to think of a way to get out of this whole mess.

Hurt that she saw this as such a bad thing Jareth spoke once more "I am sorry that Groot ruined your evening with the mortal boy Kyle" he said distaste evident in his tone as he clasped his hands behind his back again.

Sarah's head shot up "Groot?"

"One of my subjects"

Unsure of how she felt about Jareth knowing of her date she nodded "did you send him to spy?"

Jareth shock his head "I sent him to make sure you were not taken advantage of, and I believe he did a satisfactory job"

Sarah felt her cheeks grow red the King knew about what Kyle had tried to do. She wasn't sure if to tell him off for snooping or to thank him for sending one of his Goblins to the rescue. She went for the latter. "Um thanks for sending Groot to help out" she said nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

Jareth's heart beat quickened _she had actually thanked him for something_ he thought. "You're welcome; I assure you I will not allow him to get away with what he tried to do"

Sarah nervously waved a hand in the air to dismiss his comment "Its ok he only tried to kiss me" she tried to justify unsure of what exactly Jareth planned to do.

"I am sure that is not all he wanted Sarah" he replied as a mysterious breeze picked up and began to blow towards them out of nowhere. Looking over his shoulder Jareth spoke "time is short Sarah is there anything else you wish to know before I take my leave?"

Sarah's hair gently swayed in the oncoming breeze "why have you been leaving gifts for Toby?" she asked again "is it some sort of plot to make him forever indebted to you?"

Jareth scoffed "not at all, I am simply fond of the one child who has ever returned from being wished away"

Sarah nodded feeling a little more relaxed by his answer "so you want nothing to do with Toby?"

"Not in the sense that I wish to return him to the Underground, but he will no doubt be family one day" Sarah instantly tensed at his reply.

Giving her a bow of his head Jareth stepped back further and began to disintegrate right before her very eyes; his body started to break down in to fine sprinkles of glitter that drifted away in the light breeze. It started at the tips of his boots and carried on up the length of his body. As granules started to break away from his chin he spoke "thirteen hours to make your decision, if you do not call I will see you on the anniversary of your birth" and with that he was gone.

Sarah watched until every last granule had disappeared from her sight before she span around in the empty space unsure of what to do. Taking a step in an unknown direction she felt the wind grow even stronger sending her hair flailing about her face making it hard to see. Trying to pull the wayward mane back from her view Sarah stumbled falling forward, she pushed her hands out in front of her but as her palms touched the ground they passed through the solid surface as if it were never there. Her entire body soon following in the descent.

At the sensation of falling Sarah jolted out of the dream gasping for air as she clutched the side of the sink. The sound of water trickling made her glance around her surroundings, she was happy to see the interior of the kitchen. Turning the running tap off she noticed all the plates had been cleaned and now stood in the dish rack to drain, the pink latex gloves rested over the sinks edge with the brush laying at its side. Spinning around she rushed out of the kitchen passing the living room. She could hear Karen still jabbering away on the phone to her father like a lovesick teenager. Sarah had to get out of the house; she needed some time to think about what Jareth had just told her.

(***)

Smiling as he paced the room Jareth let the image at the centre off the crystal fade. He had been a little pushier than he had wanted to be but he had got her attention just as he had intended to. Bounding up the steps to his throne he sat down resting his head against its high back and took a ragged breath. Sarah had looked stunning even with her ridiculous pink gloves on and she had stood so close he had felt the warmth radiate off of her body. She was bound to call on him and once she did he would be able to see her in person for the first time in so long.

Jareth felt two hands rest on his shoulders softly. "You have made progress with Lady Sarah, no?" came a feminine voice accented with French from behind.

"I believe I have, all that is left to do now is wait for her call" Jareth replied smiling down at the crystal still in his hand.

"She will not be able to resist you" the woman said removing her hands from his shoulders and walking around to stand in front of him a beaming smile stretching her pale delicate lips.

* * *

**Hazah! There we are first convo for our two main characters. what does everyone think of my perception of Jareth? Or is he still to much of a mystery?**

**Sorry I didn't tell you of Groot's fate I felt this was purely a chapter for S&J with the slight interruption of who ever that was at the end :D**

**FunFact: When ever I go back to the castle and Jareth I'm always tempted to write '****_Meanwhile, at the Legion of Doom' _****lol**

**Also I've only just realized my asterix symbols were being deleted so there wasn't any indication of a POV change sorry about that.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – The Great Escape**

Toby peered through a gap in the bannister watching as Sarah rushed out of the kitchen, grabbed her bag and left the house. Groot stood next to him his own head pushed through one of the gaps "ooo she looks mad" he said glancing up at Toby who was smiling down at him.

"You can speak" he stated rather than ask. Groot pulled his head free from the bannister and nodded. "So what's your name?" Toby asked heading towards his room and gesturing for the goblin to follow.

Hurrying along the corridor behind the young boy, Groot wondered if he should give his name. The King always told him he wasn't supposed to talk to anybody in the Above but he had broken that rule last night and he hadn't seemed to of minded very much. So he shrugged his shoulders and told Toby his name "I'm Groot" he said jabbing a thumb towards his chest.

Toby stopped outside his bedroom door and looked down at him "that's a funny name" he said as he opened it "I'm Toby"

"I know" Groot blurted out strutting in to the room his hands shoved in his pockets.

"How do you know?" a surprised Toby asked as he too entered and pushed the door firmly shut behind him.

"We've met before"

Toby shifted awkwardly on his feet "we have?"

Groot turned to face him "you don't remember?" when Toby shook his head in response the goblin's heart began to race, maybe he had said too much. He began to envision his punishment of being sent to an oubliette to live out the rest of his days or even being forced to sit and listen to the wise man and his hat argue about nonsense, Groot gulped. Maybe he could get out of having to explain himself to the boy. He darted his eyes about the room noting that the window was tightly sealed. He swore under his breath, the only way out was to get the door open again and Toby was currently blocking it.

Clutching a hand to his chest Groot began to gasp for air drawing in ragged breaths as he started to sway on unsteady legs.

Toby looked on worried "are you okay?" he asked shifting closer.

Groot staggered about his eyes bulging; he took in one last strained breath and collapsed to the floor flat on his back.

Toby rushed over kneeling by the creature's side. His eyes were closed and his tongue lolled out of the corner of his mouth as he lay there unmoving. Toby lifted up his skinny limp arm by the wrist and then released it, letting it flap back down onto his chest. "Hey goblin, wake up" he said panic in his voice. When the goblin did not move he jabbed him in the side with his finger "Groot?"

Sitting back Toby looked around the room not sure what to do, he couldn't ask his mom for help she would most likely faint if she saw the unconscious creature sprawled out on the floor and Sarah had already left for school so she was out of the question.

Climbing to his feet Toby had an idea, maybe if he splashed some water on Groot's face it would wake him up. He turned and rushed to pull open the door.

Groot popped one eye open to see how his ruse had played out, Toby was dashing from the room leaving the door open in his hurry. He smiled and performed a kick-up pushing himself in to a squatting position; he would have to act fast before the boy came back.

Toby bolted down the hallway to the bathroom. When he was inside he went straight to the bath tub and grabbed a small yellow water pistol off of its edge, he then climbed up onto his wooden step stool that was in front of the sink to fill it with cold water. Once the small plastic toy was filled to its full capacity he jumped down from the platform and ran from the room only to stop directly outside and frown at what he saw.

Groot stuck his head around the gaping portals frame to make sure the coast was clear, he gave a mischievous grin and headed out walking towards the staircase while shaking his head at how easily the boy had fallen for his deceit.

As he neared the top landing he heard footsteps climbing the stairs gradually getting closer. Groot instantly stopped in his tracks and backed away up the hall. _ Maybe there was another way out_ he thought as he span on his heels to rush down to the other end. Lifting his foot intent on running Groot froze.

Toby stood there watching him, a scowl (that could have rivalled the King's own) on his face. He obviously did not enjoy being tricked. They both stood there just staring each other down as the person approaching neared the top of the stairs. Groot began to sweat he knew there was no escape through Toby's bedroom and the stairs were not an option so as Toby started to approach him slowly with something he did not recognise clutched in his hand, Groot panicked and rushed through the nearest door that had partly been left open.

He ran across the floor giving the room a quick once over and taking in the sight of a rather bland bedroom.

Groot shot a glance over his shoulder letting out a squeal as he saw Toby in hot pursuit bursting through the door.

Too busy watching his pursuer Groot did not see the metal object blocking his path until it was too late. A loud clang rang out as he crashed in to the bin sending it flying onto its side the entire contents spilling out onto the floor.

He tripped over one of the many metal figures that had scattered about the place, hissing in pain as he tumbled face first onto the cream carpet grazing the tip of his button nose. He groaned and pushed himself up.

Toby paused "are you okay?" he asked the scowl disappearing from his face and his features now contorted in sympathy.

"No" Groot replied feeling sorry for himself as he stood up and rubbed at the red blotches that were beginning to appear on his face. Glancing down at the figurine he had tripped over he let out a high pitched shriek, a set of cold eyes stared up at him, one blue and one hazel. He carefully prodded the miniature lifelike model of the King with his foot, and then kicked it across the room in a huff. _It was his fault he was here being chased anyway_ Groot told himself in his head.

"Toby, are you ready for school" Karen's voice drifted in to the room from the top of the stairs.

Toby glanced over his shoulder worried his mother would come in at any minute "nearly ready" he replied returning his full attention to Groot, who had taken his momentary distraction as a chance to get away.

Groot side shuffled towards the vanity in front of him keeping his eye on Toby as he moved.

"Oh no you don't!" Toby cried out plunging towards the goblin who screamed and scrambled for the mirror, his arms flailing frantically in the air as he ran. Toby made a grab for Groot's tail catching it by the tuft of fluffy brown hair at its tip.

"Ow!" Groot exclaimed yanking at his tail to get free. He gave one last sharp tug and bit down on his bottom lip to suppress the pain as a clump of hair was plucked free and left held between a shocked Toby's fingers.

Groot narrowed his eyes at him before he took off running at top speed again. He clambered up onto the stool in front of the vanity and leapt from its surface to grasp a hold of the table's edge. Swinging his body up he felt victorious in his escape and took the time to face Toby (who was stood in the centre of the room just staring) and stick out his tongue to blow a sloppy raspberry.

Spinning back around Groot smacked straight in to the mirrors frame causing him to stagger back his head spinning, he could have sworn he had seen chickens pecking around his head. He unsteadily walked along the vanity's surface bumping in to various jars and pots until he finally staggered back enough for his body to make contact with the mirrors surface. Falling backwards his legs flew up in to the air as the glass parted like liquid and he tumbled through it disappearing from the bedroom.

"Cool" Toby said watching in amazement as the mirrors surface rippled momentarily and then went perfectly smooth.

"Toby what are you doing in Sarah's room?" Karen asked from the doorway surveying the toys scattered about the floor.

Toby span around to face her "Nothing" he replied tucking the tuft of hair and his water pistol in to his trouser pocket.

Karen gave him a pleasant smile "Okay, let's clean up these toys and get going" she said moving in to the room to help Toby tidy. They placed the figurines in to the metal bin, Karen commenting on it being a strange place to keep them and she even commented on the fact that she couldn't remember buying them but shrugged it off supposing that Sarah had.

When they were done Karen lifted the bin up and carried it across the hall to Toby's room calling over her shoulder "don't forget today is story day at school, have you picked a book?"

Toby rolled his eyes and looked around the room spotting a little red book resting on Sarah's nightstand he shrugged and went over to retrieve it. _Sarah always had good taste in book_s he thought. He was sure it would make for an interesting read.

(***)

Sarah left the house so fast she nearly tripped over the lip of the porch. She couldn't believe what had just happened _how could Jareth show up and tell her something like that? And in her dream too! _She let out an agitated growl and stormed to the end of the yard.

Pausing on the sidewalk she hitched her handbag up onto her shoulder and took a deep breath to calm herself (closing her eyes as she did so). As she reopened them Sarah stared blankly into the road, he had stood so close to her she had been able to smell the faintest hint of spiced peaches on his person.

Sarah felt her lips turn up at the thought but then she shook her head; the scent had been pure irony and she was not going to let him waltz back in to her life like he had done nothing wrong, she wanted an apology first. Her eyes grew wide, was she really considering him being a part of her life if he simply offered an apology? She knew she could never trust him, especially where Toby was concerned even if he did claim he did not intend to take him away.

Sarah began to walk along the sidewalk leisurely, she was running earlier than usual and as a result Mrs Davis was not out in her front yard smoking her morning cigarette as she usually would have been.

As she walked Sarah thought about all the questions she should have asked Jareth before time was up, but her mind had gone blank only concentrating on taking in what he had to say. He had said he could take her back on her birthday even without her consent, surely that could not be true? That would be kidnap. Sarah let out a giggle she couldn't believe she was actually worried about the Goblin King kidnapping her, it was a miracle he hadn't done so already.

She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something that he had been holding back on, there had to of been a reason that he had chosen now to contact her but she wasn't sure what it was, after all he wasn't exactly the most readable man. She stopped dead in her tracks.

He wasn't a man, he had said 'my kind' when he had explained the purpose of presenting the peach to her. _So what the hell was he?_ Sarah's face twisted as she pondered the answer _maybe he was some kind of demon_ she thought scoffing when she realised it did not really matter what he was as she did not plan on calling him and if he did show up on her eighteenth birthday she would just declare he has no more power over her now than he had had before and be done with it. She gave half-hearted smile and continued her journey.

Staring down at each step she took Sarah jumped when someone approached her and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Morning!" came a sing-songy voice. Sarah looked up to see Katrina standing there beaming at her.

"You're ready?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yup, I had to know how your date went. Did you kiss him? Did he drop you all the way home?" Sarah opened her mouth to answer but Katrina spoke over her "oh my god you sneaked him in to your room didn't you!?"

Sarah gave her a dark look. "Actually he was a total arsehole"

Katrina's smile disappeared "what happened?" she asked concerned.

"On the ride home he tried to kiss me"

"What's wrong with that?" Katrina asked looking puzzled

Sarah gripped the handle of her bag a little tighter "let me rephrase that, he tried to steal a kiss"

Katrina's mouth fell open "he what? I knew he was no good, that dirty…"

Sarah stopped her before she could go any further "it's okay he didn't get one and I think I broke his nose" she said with a hint of amusement in her voice. She decided to leave out the fact that a goblin (she now knew to be called Groot) had played a major part in preventing the unwanted kiss.

"Serves him right!" Katrina frowned "I paid for that creep's dessert! He owes me two dollars" she grumbled as they began to walk.

Sarah gave a smile at her friend's remark that slowly disappeared. She wasn't even sure if Kyle was okay; goblins looked dirty to say the least maybe if they bit someone it would cause an infection or worse. Sarah gulped _what if goblins were like vampires? _Her eyebrows flew up; _if goblins were real did that mean vampires were too?_ She shook her head; she was getting away from the problem at hand. Kyle could be out there right now all alone wondering what had happened and why he was now only two feet tall. She felt terrible, no matter how much she should hate him right now she did not wish him any ill will.

"Sarah?" Katrina called for the third time.

When she snapped out of her trance Sarah glanced over to her "huh?"

"I've been calling you for like two minutes"

"Sorry I had something on my mind"

"Care to share?" Katrina asked getting a little closer.

Sarah bit her bottom lip she wasn't sure if she should air her concern for Kyle's wellbeing so she decided to ask her best friend for some advice instead. "Kay do you remember that guy I told you about a couple of summers ago?"

Katrina glanced over to her "tall, fair and handsome? Of course I do. How could I forget you telling me about a guy with such a big…"

Sarah screeched "Katrina!" stopping her before she could say the end of the sentence.

"What! I was going to say big house" she defended herself with a wolfish grin.

Sarah giggled "I'm sure you were. Anyway what if I told you he contacted me?"

Katrina glanced over "I'd say I want to meet him this time, proof is needed of his existence".

Sarah rolled her eyes, before the dump dream she herself had begun to question his authenticity. "He is very real, believe me but he wants us to date" she said deciding to keep the description of Jareth's proposal as simple as possible.

"But didn't you say he was arrogant?" Sarah nodded "pretentious" Sarah gave a weak smile "and I also recall you said he changed clothes more often than Elton John on an eight city tour"

They both chuckled "all very true" Sarah confirmed.

Katrina continued "but you also said he was devastatingly handsome and did exactly as you asked" she looked in to the distance biting her bottom lip "if only all men did exactly as I asked"

It was true Sarah hadn't seen it before Jareth had pointed it out to her, but he had done everything she had asked of him. Maybe if she asked nicely enough he would just leave her alone and she wouldn't have to recite the speech again, it was a longshot but it couldn't hurt to try.

Clicking her fingers in front of Katrina's face to get her attention Sarah confessed "I don't think I should date him he comes across as the possessive type"

"You could at least give him a chance, everyone deserves a second chance" Katrina furrowed her brows "except Kyle, don't ever give him another chance" she trailed off with mutters about her two dollars.

"But what if he said if I don't date him he'll show up anyway and never stop until I return his feelings?" Sarah didn't even know why she was even asking, she thought she had made her decision to not contact him already.

"Aw that's sweet or kind of stalky, however you chose to look at it" Katrina replied pressing her finger to her chin. "I think you should see him but find out why the hell he hasn't contacted you for so long if his as infatuated with you as he claims"

Sarah looked down at her feet "he tried" Jareth hadn't technically said he had tried to contact her but if he only just found he could manipulate her dreams he must have been trying to do so beforehand.

"Married" was all Katrina came back with.

"No his not!" Sarah said in objection but then bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from talking anymore. She wasn't entirely sure if what she had said was true he may very well be married.

"His married, probably has kids too. You did say he was older" Katrina rambled on "oh my god, he is a bigamist!" She span around to face Sarah and grabbed her by the shoulders "he wants to add you to his collection" she said as she shook her friend a little too hard. "I can just see it now; you, him, Beth and Molly sitting out on the porch in your old age" she jested as she stared in to the distance and waved a hand out in front as if painting the picture before them.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh as she brushed the girl to the side "shut up Kay, I think you're over exaggerating things"

"Am I?" Katrina asked with a wiggle of her groomed eyebrows.

"Yes you are. You're jumping to conclusions I hardly know Jareth but I don't think his married".

"Oh it's Jareth now? I remember him being called a royal pain in your ass not too long ago".

"He still is, I'm just curious about him that's all"

"Curiosity killed the cat" Katrina stated as they finally reached school.

Sarah bit her lip and spoke so quietly that Katrina did not hear "that's what I'm afraid of" Jareth was a mystery, maybe it would be best to keep her distance.

* * *

**F E Lin78 - Thanks for reviewing, was great seeing what someone was thinking as they read through the whole story. Totally agree with you on chapter 3, does need some tweaking. Regarding the spacing I sorted it, I didn't realise the doc manager was deleting my astrix until the last chapter. I have no help with editing purely me, I actually went through and fixed up the chapters the day you was reading so previous chapters look a lot better and are spaced out now. Aha! there's a reason I chosen not to have Jareth tell Sarah about the labyrinth just yet :D (had to take the dots out of our user name doc manager kept deleting them sorry)**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review, followed, favorited and just read .x.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Making a Wish**

Jareth surveyed the long dead rose bushes bordering the castle garden. Everything here was much like the bushes, dead. The only thing that seemed to have thrived in his period of neglect was the tangle of poison ivy creeping its way over the entire outside space. He walked along the dirty path, Hoggle trailing behind grumbling about all the work that had to be done. "Is something wrong?" the King asked sounding indifferent.

"No your majesty" Hoggle lied as he looked down.

"Good, now I want all of these bushes replaced" Jareth said pointing to a row of what once were red roses. "And in these flowerbeds multi-coloured snapdragons"

Hoggle nodded in acknowledgment.

"And on the entire far wall I want a trellis with lilac passion vine"

Hoggle looked on bored "yup".

"And the rest of the garden I'll leave you to decide what goes where. I'm sure you have some taste even if you are an intolerable wretch".

Hoggle balled his hands in to fists "hey!"

Jareth looked down his nose at the dwarf "get to work Hoggle"

"It's..." when Hoggle realised Jareth had called him by the right name he trailed off.

"Are you going to get started or do I have to reassess your position?" Hoggle narrowed his eyes but decided not to say anything. "Good, now you have two days to complete this entire garden"

"Two days! But that's impossible, why don't YOU use YOU'RE magic and get it done in two seconds!"

"Just because you have the power to do something doesn't mean you should do it, and besides I like watching you suffer" Jareth said with a grin as he walked up the path to stand at the centre of the garden.

Hoggle crossed his arms over his chest "why the sudden interest in the garden anyways? Never bothered with it before"

"I felt you were slacking in your duties so I've decided to give you a challenge, finish it within two days and ill spare you from a punishment"

Hoggle sat down on the edge of one of the many flowerbeds "I can't do it by myself" he said glumly as he glanced around the space wondering where to start.

Jareth gave a crooked smile "Hoggle sitting down will not get the job done but where ever you choose to begin, make sure there is not a single sunflower in sight. It is to my understanding that Sarah dislikes them".

Hoggle's head shot up "what! Why would Sarah be coming back?" he quickly scrambled up from the little wall and approached Jareth. "What have you done to her?" he asked accusingly jabbing a finger towards the King.

Jareth frowned "Hoggle you judge me too harshly, I have done nothing inappropriate to Sarah as of yet."

"What are you intending to do?" Hoggle asked his eyes growing wide with worry.

"I am under no obligation to divulge anything that I do to you Hoggle, but you have no reason to fear for Sarah's safety."

When Hoggle went to speak again Jareth held out his hand to stop him. "Just get to work" he ordered as he turned and headed in to the castle.

Hoggle watched until the King had fully disappeared inside. He would follow Jareth's orders but only because it was for Sarah.

(***)

Jareth went straight to the throne room marvelling at how clean the corridors were as he walked. It made a pleasant change from the questionable smears that were often covering the exposed brick, _making the castle goblin free wasn't such a bad idea_ he thought.

From outside the heavy double doors Jareth could hear voices from within. He pushed them wide open and stepped in to the hall, a cluster of brownies were stood to the right of the throne (chatting away) as they finished off the last touches of cleaning the room. They momentarily stopped what they were doing to greet the King with simultaneous bows but quickly returned to scrubbing at the scroll detail that decorated the wall.

Jareth now turned his attention to a figure (sat off to the right of the room) lounging on the large circular window ledge. He was dressed in all black and was staring out on to the busy village below, not giving Jareth any of his attention since he had entered.

"Caid, so nice of you to venture out of the wine cellar for once" Jareth said with a mocking grin.

The man turned his head to face the King, his eerie orange eyes studying his face. Giving a scoff he replied "I heard that the castle was in the process of being cleaned, I had to see for myself if it was true". He darted his eyes around the room before returning them to Jareth "I take it she has agreed to come then?"

"Not exactly, but I have given her a choice between getting to know me before she has to return or waiting until I go to fetch her"

Caid swung his legs over the edge of the sill and pushed himself off to stand. He looked over to where the brownies were and watched as they collected their buckets and rags before heading for the exit, giving curt bows to Jareth as they hurriedly walked. They never once dared to look in Caid's direction.

Once the brownies had left the room and closed the door firmly behind them Caid stepped closer to Jareth. "How did she react to the news of the Labyrinth decaying?"

Jareth glanced down at the floor before answering "I did not tell her".

Caid's face was unreadable "Why not? Surely that would make her more likely to return of her own free will" he said flatly.

Jareth did not answer.

"I see. Did somebody's pride get in the way once again?"

Jareth frowned and went to his throne, taking a seat on the freshly plumped cushion. "I'm sure she would not be impressed by a king who cannot even take care of his own creation"

Caid raised a dark eyebrow "when did you start to care what other people thought of you?"

"Sarah is different, she is the only woman I have ever offered such privilege to and she turned it down" Jareth slumped forward resting his chin on his fist as if sulking.

"So if she does not call for you, you will spirit her away?"

"That is correct. I have given her thirteen hours to decide." Jareth paused and glanced at the clock opposite him "as of now she has six hours left"

Caid smoothed a hand over his thick black hair (that was tied in a low ponytail.) "Women can be so indecisive when put under pressure; hopefully she is smart enough to call"

Jareth glanced up at Caid "Sarah is extremely stubborn if she does decide to summon me I'm sure it will be at the very last possible moment"

Caid cracked a smile displaying the jagged canines on his top row of teeth "well do you fancy a drink while we wait?"

"Of course, you can also tell me what you have done to make that ill-reputed git Kyle sorry for what he tried to do".

(***)

Sarah had made it through the whole day at school without spotting Kyle even once, which only made her worry more. She found it strange that no one had asked about his whereabouts. At least one of his friends must have known they had gone out on a date.

"Are you okay?" asked Katrina who walked beside her.

"I'm fine, I'm just wondering where Kyle was today"

Katrina let out an exasperated breath and said a little angrily "I don't even know why you're bothered about that creep, he tried to rape you"

Sarah grabbed a hold of Katrina's arm bringing her to a halt, she leant in close so her friend could hear her hushed voice "shut up someone might hear you, and he didn't try to…" she paused for a second not wanting to say the word "do that, he tried to kiss me".

Katrina narrowed her eyes and became very serious "he probably would have done it if he hadn't been punched in the face" her expression softened as she imagined the incident and finally let out a little chuckle.

Sarah also gave a brief laugh as they continued along the sidewalk "you would have done the same"

"I would have done a lot worse. I probably would have been so mad I would have done something really random like bite him"

Sarah looked over at Katrina who had a devilish grin on her face. "You worry me sometimes"

Katrina shrugged "anyway enough about Kyle, what about Jareth, have you decided to give him a chance?"

Sarah didn't even have to think about the question "I don't think I will"

"What about the 'I will stalk you until you love me' thing?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it and I'm pretty sure you can't just show up and demand someone's love".

They approached Katrina's house "well good luck with that, I'll call you tomorrow" Katrina said hugging Sarah and heading up the path "I'm off work so we can go do something"

Sarah agreed and headed off home walking in silence now that she was by herself. The first thing she would do when she got in would be to call Hoggle and ask him some questions. She was determined to have them answered so even if he refused she would force the dwarf to tell her what he knew.

As soon as Sarah passed through the front door Karen popped her head around the door frame of the living room. "Oh Sarah I'm so glad you're here, Toby has locked himself in his bedroom and won't come out. He was fine this morning but his teacher told me he forgot to take a book in for book day and his been acting funny since then, you know how sensitive he can be. His refusing to talk to me so I thought maybe if you went up to see him he'll tell you what's wrong, could you do that?"

Sarah nodded "sure" she agreed placing her bag on the side table and heading for the stairs she wondered why toby was being like this, maybe he had been bullied at school today she doubted it was over forgetting a book. Arriving outside the bedroom door Sarah gave a sharp rap on its surface and waited for a reply, when none came she called out "Toby are you okay?" she waited but yet again no reply came.

Pressing her ear to the painted wood and listened intently Sarah could hear the faintest sound of sniffling coming from within "Toby what's wrong? I'm coming in" She turned the door knob and pushed but the door knocked against something heavy preventing it from opening.

"Go away!" Toby shouted from inside his voice breaking. Sarah tried to push the door again but it only inched open enough to allow a small slit. She tried to peek through to see what was in the doors way but it was no use she couldn't get a good view.

"Toby please open the door we're worried about you"

"NO!"

"Toby what's happened?"

"You should know!"

Sarah's brow knitted in confusion. What had she done to make her brother not want to leave his room?

Toby jumped down from his bed and stormed over to the door shoving the little red book through the crack. "Wish any children away today?" the little boy asked sarcastically.

Sarah bent down to pick the book up gasping when she saw what it was.

"Is that how you know the Goblin King?" Toby's voice was low.

Sarah took a deep breath "yes" she answered feeling flooded with guilt.

Toby was silent for a minute "maybe I should just wish myself back there if you don't want me as a brother" he snivelled rubbing his runny nose with his sleeve.

"Toby you can't do that!" Sarah panicked frantically pushing at the door.

"I wish…" Toby started slumping on the rug at the centre of his room.

"Toby don't say it!"

"That the Goblin King would…" he continued paying his sister's pleas no attention.

"Toby!"

"Come and take…"

"I wish the Goblin King would come to me right now!" Sarah blurted out before Toby could finish his summons. She rested her head against the door and waited for the smug King to appear. She stayed like that for almost a minute but nothing happened.

Toby was also silent as he wiped away his tears. _Maybe Sarah did care about him if she had just stopped him from wishing himself away_ he thought. Realising what she had just done for him he jumped up from the floor and rushed to the door pulling his heavy toy chest (with great effort) out from in front of it. When the box was moved the door slowly crept open on its own displaying a bewildered looking Sarah stood outside the book in her hands clutched tightly to her chest.

Toby stood just staring at his sister, fumbling awkwardly with the material of his jumper. "Sarah I'm sorry" he said in a meek voice.

"It's okay Tobe" Sarah replied in an equally gentle tone. "I'm going to my room okay" she said before turning to leave.

"Sarah I'm really sorry!" Toby called out running in to the hallway just in time to see her disappear in to her own room and clicking the door shut behind.

* * *

**Sorry took awhile to update been mad busy and when I wasn't busy I came down ill. Typical!**

**I read somewhere once that Fae are repelled by poison ivy so if you knew that fact forget it just for now.**

**MaidMarian17 - Thanks for pointing out the 'of' and 'have' thing I'll try to not do that in future chapters and fix the others when I can.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – In To the Woods**

Sarah woke up feeling terrible; she hadn't left her room since the previous night after what had happened with Toby. She had sat cross legged on her bed watching the clock closely, her eyes never wavering away from its ticking hands once.

The hands had reached their positions to display nine o'clock on the dot meaning her thirteen hours were up. Sarah sucked in a breath and waited for _him_ to appear but just like when she had said the words out in the hallway there had been no sign of Jareth even after the given time had long passed. She hopefully thought that maybe he had been lying to her and if he wasn't then maybe if she kept up the mentality that he had no leverage over her in any way then maybe it was enough to keep him at bay.

Sarah frowned as she looked down on the clothes she wore they were the same white shirt and jeans that she had been dressed in the previous day. Her once perfectly ironed shirt was now creased and her jeans felt dirty as they clinged to her legs.

Remembering that she had fallen asleep with the red book clutched in her arms Sarah glanced around the bed for the item, finding it teetering on the edge of the mattress ready to fall. She grabbed it and opened it up to the back pages not sure what to expect but she felt slightly relieved when she saw that nothing had changed the pages remained blank.

Slamming the book shut Sarah sluggishly climbed off of the bed stretching her back as she stood. Deciding to return the item to its original place of exile she crossed the room and opened the vanity's draw slinging the book in without care, she doubted that Toby would touch it again but leaving it out in the open again was not a good idea.

A soft knock sounded at the door "come in" Sarah called sliding the draw shut and turning in time to see Toby crack it open and peek through the opening.

"Morning" he greeted sheepishly, his big blue eyes were wide as he anticipated either Sarah's forgiveness or her rejection.

Sarah noticed the wariness and gave a soft smile. "Morning Toby" she said in reply her voice soothing.

When he had received the unexpected warm welcome Toby pushed the door further open and revealed a plate that had been hidden behind the door. "I made you a sandwich, I thought you might be hungry 'cause you didn't eat dinner last night" he said moving in to the room and handing Sarah the plate.

"Thank you" she said politely and returned to her bed to sit on its edge, Toby following and climbing up beside her.

Blindly taking a big bite of the unevenly cut sandwich Sarah tried to suppress the assault of flavours that instantly hit her taste buds.

"Do you like it?" Toby asked leaning in close.

Sarah nodded as she struggled to chew the contents of her mouth. The look on his face showed pride in making the snack all by himself, so Sarah tried to tactfully answer his question without offending him.

"Mmm. It's really good" she lied, painfully swallowing the bite. Toby's face lit up as he kicked his dangling legs back and forth.

Pinching the top layer of bread and bracing herself for what she would find hidden beneath Sarah Lifted it up. She spotted an extremely thick layer of paste (that she had no doubt was peanut butter) spread to its underside. A mixture of two condiments were smeared onto the lower slice of bread; chunky green relish and a splodge of ketchup.

"I couldn't reach the butter so I thought peanut butter was the closest thing" Toby said beaming up at her. "And I know you like that other stuff and ketchup on your hotdogs"

Sarah rested the plate on her lap and smiled down at her brother "that was really thoughtful of you".

Toby slipped off the mattress to the floor and turned to look directly at Sarah "I really am sorry for what I said yesterday; after all you must have rescued me and I'm really happy you did. I shouldn't have got upset". He moved closer and slung his arms around Sarah's neck forcing her to bend down so he could give her a hug.

"What do you mean 'must have?'" Sarah questioned putting one arm around him.

"The books not finished but I'm here and you're here so you won our freedom right?"

Sarah was unsure how to answer she squeezed her arm (wrapped around Toby) a little tighter "sure I did". She had to stay positive Jareth had told her that he did not intend to take back Toby but he had shared his plan for her which she was sure was in motion at this very moment. "I never should have wished you away in the first place"

"Morning Sarah are you feeling better?" Karen asked from the doorway as she looked on at the siblings exchange with admiration. One arm was placed behind her back, where she was obviously hiding something.

Toby pulled away from Sarah and turned to face his mom "I'm better thanks" Sarah said with a smile.

"That's good" Karen looked down at Toby "why don't you go watch some TV honey and let Sarah get changed?" Toby nodded and left the room to head downstairs. When he was out of sight Karen produced a plate from behind her back and handed it over to Sarah who was pleased to see two slices of grilled cheese resting on it. "Toby insisted on making you a special sandwich" Karen said with a giggle as she swapped the plates over and noticed that a bite had been taken from the sandwich.

Taking in Sarah's dishevelled look Karen's giggle died down "Sarah if there's anything you ever want to talk about, you know I'm here" she assured resting a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. Sarah gave a silent nod and thanked her step mother for the food.

As Karen went to leave the room she stopped at the door "Katrina called by the way she said she would be around in half an hour" Sarah looked down at the clock and was surprised to see that it was nearly midday. She had slept her entire morning away there would be no time to contact Hoggle like she had planned to last night it would have to wait until this evening.

(***)

Sarah had just finished getting dressed when she heard the doorbell ring she headed downstairs to answer the door but Karen beat her to it. Katrina trudged in her face angry only turning pleasant for a second as she greeted Karen in her sweetest voice "afternoon Mrs Williams" she said before her face fell back in to a state of fury. Just as Sarah was about to ask what was wrong she saw Arnaz tagging along behind his sister and Katrina's pissed off state was explained.

Slinging a thumb in his direction Katrina spoke "Abuela made me bring him, she has friends over"

Sarah nodded "hey Arnaz" she said with a wave as he returned a wink in response along with a charming smile. "So where are we going?" she inquired.

"I thought we'd go to the park its really hot out and I want some ice cream". At Katrina's words Toby seemed to appear out of nowhere suddenly standing beside her.

"Ice cream, can I come?" he asked in an angelic tone his hands clasped behind his back as he swayed gently side to side.

Katrina looked down in to his eyes and her previous chilly demeanour disappeared "awww of course you can, go get your shoes" Toby bounded off to retrieve his shoes from where ever he had left them.

Arnaz piped up "can I have ice cream"

"Sure if you have money" Katrina said with a smirk. Arnaz huffed and crossed his arms over his chest averting his eyes from Sarah who had an amused look on her face. When Toby returned with his shoes on they headed out of the house saying their goodbyes to Karen as they exited.

On the walk to the park Toby ran ahead watched closely by Arnaz as Sarah and Katrina spoke "did you call Jareth?" Katrina asked as they strolled leisurely along the hot sidewalk.

"I did"

Katrina let out a little squeal and moved in to practically press cheek to cheek with Sarah "and?"

Sarah took a step to the side to put some space between them "he didn't pick up" she gave a little chuckle at what she had said. She felt slightly more relived now that she thought about it, _if Jareth hadn't shown up already he probably wasn't coming._

Katrina pouted "maybe you should try again" she said strutting along as they turned in to the park through the heavy green wrought iron gate. Toby instantly took off heading to a little stone bridge that crossed into the park over a crystal clear brook.

Sarah shook her head "no he had his chance he obviously didn't mean anything that he said, empty…" Sarah wanted to say 'threats' but instead she opted for 'promises'.

Katrina nodded "maybe, but he sounded hot". She smiled and walked towards the bridge where Toby was stood waiting.

Looking around the well-kept grounds Sarah reminisced on the times when she would come here and recited poems, Merlin being her only audience. She gave a sad smile it had been nearly seven months since Merlin had passed away. As much as Karen had claimed to of disliked the dog while he was alive; his death was still a sore point to bring up around her.

Sarah's train of thought was broken when Katrina's loud shout rang out disturbing the peaceful serenity of their surroundings "Arnaz! Get out of there!" Arnaz was currently on the streams edge trying to catch a frog that easily slipped through his fingers.

"I nearly had it!" Arnaz retorted scowling at his sister "don't make so much noise".

Deciding to leave her brother to his own devices Katrina approached Toby scooping him up under one arm and dangling him in mid-air as he giggled "hide and seek?" she asked the boy who enthusiastically nodded as best he could "okay Sarah your it" Katrina declared placing Toby the right way up and holding his hand.

"Why me?" Sarah asked

"Because your rubbish at seeking, and it's funny to see how long it takes you to find everyone" Katrina said before taking off hand in hand with Toby further in to the park.

"Okay but don't leave Toby by himself!" Sarah yelled after them. She leant against the edge of the bridge (which was warm from the sun's rays) and began to count.

"Hang on I wanna play" Arnaz said climbing back up the slight incline of the stream.

"Really? I thought you would do the 'I'm too old routine'" Sarah said slightly surprised.

"If you're doing the seeking Sarah I don't mind hiding" he said in his most suave tone yet.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh "okay hurry up and go hide you've got till ten"

Giving one last wink he ran off to find a hiding spot.

Left alone Sarah began to count until she reached ten "ready or not here I come!" she called out. The park was quite large and there were multiple places to hide but she had an inkling where all three would of headed. An expanse of trees and bushes were left to grow wild nearer the back of the park to create a habitat for wildlife so she would check their first.

Entering into the brush Sarah tried her best not to make a sound; she moved slowly and trod gently avoiding twigs and dry leaves that if stepped on would give her position away. She slinked skilfully deeper in to the thick coming to a halt when she saw the slight movement of a bush at the corner of her eye. Sarah sneaked up behind the shaggy unkempt shrub and readied herself to surprise whoever was behind it.

The bush gave another shake and she was certain she had found them. Katrina was a notorious cheat when it came to hide and seek, she was known to create diversions by throwing stones to make you think she was somewhere else and she also liked to switch positions throughout the game but this time Sarah had her.

With a smile on her face she popped her head around the large bush and yelled "got ya!" At the top her lungs only to jump back when a frightened creature made a dash for it putting plenty of space between it and its 'attacker'. Sarah watched in silence as the little white rabbit absconded. Her mouth fell open as if she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. She could have sworn the little critter had had a pair of tiny antler protruding from the top of its head.

Sarah stood frozen finally finding the word she wanted to speak "jackalope". Feeling panic instantly assault her chest Sarah took a step forward "Toby!" She yelled "Katrina!" birds flew up from the small patch of forestry as her calls rang out only to be answered by their echoes. Her heart thundering Sarah began to walk and then sped up, finally breaking into a sprint to head in the same direction the jackalope had gone. The forest seemed thicker and larger than she remembered it to be.

"Toby, answer me!" She belted out as she tore low hanging branches out of her way "Katrina this isn't funny if this is a joke..." Sarah's long hair became tangled with a branch, in her struggle to free herself she span around multiple times hissing in pain as she tugged at the knot. Finally freeing herself she looked around disorientated unsure of what way she had come and what direction she was headed in, everything looked the same the only thing to stand out against the repetitive foliage was a slightly trodden path that looked as if it broke out in to an opening as sunlight could be seen at its end.

Walking slowly towards it Sarah felt her body trembling, she knew she was no longer in the park, reaching the end of the path would only confirm that fact for her.

Coming to the opening Sarah stepped out in to the sunshine leaving the cool shade of the forest behind she felt her heart sink, she had entered a large clearing that she did not recognize. Taking small steps until she reached the centre of the sun drenched expanse Sarah turned a full circle. The border of trees were thick making the area extremely secluded and it was silent the only noise that of distant bird song.

Sarah noticed a sprinkle of small mushrooms dotted around the boarder of the space she had read about this before it was known as a fairy ring she had heard many possibilities of what it was used for but she was sure in this case it was some sort of gateway in to the Underground.

Closing her eyes Sarah began to feel dizzy her knees were quaking, _if she was in the Underground right now where was Toby? _Was all she could think about. Taking a deep breath Sarah felt her legs buckle beneath her as shecollapsed to her knees, the light sprinkle of dew resting atop the blades of grass soaking in to the material of her leggings. "No" she said barely a whisper. Jareth had said if she called he would let her have the chance to know him before returning her here.

"Jareth you bastard" Sarah grumbled through gritted teeth jumping when a loud rustling came from the edge of the woods.  



	15. Chapter 14 – Whoosh!

**Maeve is pronounced like Mayve.**

**I had a bloody good day today so I felt compelled to get a chapter done :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Whoosh!**

The throne room was filled with chatter and arguing as citizens of the Goblin City clustered about waiting for their King to arrive. Groot was even in attendance, he sat on the bottom step up to the dais rubbing the bump on the back of his head that had occurred from his fall the previous day.

Wincing as he pushed down on the lump Groot grumbled, he wanted compensation for the injuries he had sustained from his dangerous mission and today was the perfect time to ask. If things went sour with the King he had witnesses or at least a living shield.

The double doors slung open and all noise ceased. Caid was first to enter he was draped in his usual black attire from head to toe but as the weather was warm outside he had opted for a light tunic opposed to one of the heavy jackets he would usually be seen in. Jareth was next in and was greeted with bows from his subjects. He looked slightly tired and seemed agitated to be there, his crimson shirt was also left completely unfastened as if he had dressed in a hurry causing all the women in attendance to sneak a quick look as they curtsied before him.

Lastly a narrow man with waist length silver hair strolled in dressed in a blinding white floor length robe with a heavy black leather bound book nestled in the crook of his left arm. The King proceeded to the throne (Groot scurrying from his position as Jareth approached). Caid took up a spot just behind the chair to the right while the silver haired man stood to its left.

"We thank you all for attending. As you know the seventh day of each month is an opportunity for all those who wish to air any grievances they may have directly to his Majesty. Who in turn will act with his utmost adequacy to resolve any problems as soon as possible" the man announced flipping the ledger open and balancing it on his forearm. He flicked his free hand out in to the air producing a quill already dipped in ink and begun to scribble the days date at the top of an empty page.

"Thank you Kymil" Jareth said crooking a finger to beckon the first speaker to step forward.

A stout grey goblin waddled up and pulled off its rusty helmet clutching it in his hands nervously "Majesty, to many fires. I leave hay whoosh fire, I leave wood whoosh fire, I even leave underpants to dry and you know what happens?"

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose "they set alight?"

The goblin nodded as he spoke "yes they go whoosh!"

Caid gave a chuckle composing himself when Jareth glanced over at him "I suggest you do not leave these things out in the open and then they would not ignite by themselves. The rays of the sun are far too hot this time of year and the land to dry" Jareth stated flatly.

The goblin nodded and stepped back into the crowd replacing his helmet to the top of his head while a second goblin stepped forward this time a female. She gave a curtsy before she began. "Your Majesty much like before but in better terms, there are an increase in the amount of fires that have started all by themselves this summer" Jareth held up his hand to stop her there, it always amazed him how different the goblin sexes were. The females were rather intelligent and well-spoken opposed to the males.

"Technically summer has not arrived as of yet but I have noticed the increase. How many of you are here to discuss this issue?" Jareth asked surveying the crowd. The majority raised their hands. "No more objects that can easily ignite are to be left out in the sun; everything is to be stored in the storehouse as that is its main purpose" The King sounded a little disdainful.

The female goblin spoke once more "there is no storehouse".

Jareth frowned "what happened to it?"

The stocky goblin in the helmet stepped forward to answer his question. "It go whoosh!" He said raising his arms up to emphasise his point, causing Caid to snigger earning disapproving looks from everyone in the room. He turned away momentarily to compose himself.

"Fine a new storehouse is to be built immediately in a spot away from direct sunlight. If you were here regarding the fires you may leave" Jareth instructed. Most of the subjects either bowed or curtsied before leaving the room, many of them of the goblin race. All that was left now were: a gathering of Fae women, a couple of brownies and roughly twenty goblins including Groot who casually leaned against the far wall twiddling with his nearly bald tail.

Kymil continued to scribble down all that had been said regarding the rebuilding of the storehouse in silence.

"Your Majesty" came a sweet voice from the group of women as all five of them stepped forward to address him. "We wish to discuss the matter of the Labyrinth with you" a murmur sounded amongst everyone left in the room even Kymil glanced away from his task at hand to listen to what the King had to say. The only person who seemed unfazed was Caid who stood there expressionless staring at the ground.

Jareth nodded "proceed".

A blond haired woman spoke for the group "It is becoming increasingly harder to travel in and out of the kingdom; the Labyrinth seems to be sending importers on wild goose chases through its paths causing supplies to arrive late." Jareth listened intently it was true the structure was acting more hostile lately not even allowing its citizens to come and go freely. "We can't live like this; soon we will be completely shut off from the outside world if the thing that is meant to be protecting us turns on us".

The room was silent every set of eyes were on the King awaiting his reply.

"Lady Anise I have noticed the changes myself and I understand it is having an effect on traders trying to gain entry and I will do my…"

"I'm sorry your Majesty but now is not the time to say something will be done when you know very well nothing can be" Anise spoke up cutting the King off, she diverted her eyes to the floor dragging in a ragged breath to summon the courage to continue "there have been rumours that the Labyrinth no longer follows your commands so what could you possibly do?" The woman timidly looked up at her King "I apologize I have spoken out of term".

"No need to apologize I understand your distress" Jareth sat up straight in his throne. If he was being honest he was also growing concerned about the wellbeing of his subjects in the midst of the constructions temper tantrum. "I have a solution to the problem; it will not take much longer to put in to action so I ask that you remain patient"

Anise looked uncertain but nodded anyway "we will trust in you". The rest of the group murmured and nodded in agreement all except one. A dark haired woman who stepped forward a sour look on her face "and what exactly is this plan?" she asked disrespectfully.

Caid stepped forward and spoke in a cool tone "his Majesty has assured you that he has the situation under control, so your insolence is not needed" the sentenced earned him a disgusted look from the woman.

Jareth looked to his right and nodded to Caid in agreement before speaking. "Caid has a point" he climbed to his feet and descended the few steps, the Fae women shifting back a couple of paces leaving the outspoken one to fend for herself. The King stopped in front of her and starred her down. "Maeve I do not appreciate being spoken to in such a way. Am I not a fair King?" when Maeve went to answer Jareth continued "am I not a man of my word? If I have said I have a solution then what does that mean?"

Maeve shifted on the spot feeling awkward with all eyes trained on her now. Raising her chin her irritated features softened as she put on a smile "then it must mean you have a solution, your Majesty" the sharp edge had left her voice and instead been replaced by a sickly sweet tone.

"Very good" Jareth replied patronizingly "if that is all, who's next?"

As Jareth went back to his throne Groot shoved through the crowd "me, I'm next!" he proclaimed after amping himself up on the side-lines for this very moment.

Jareth looked on unfazed by the small goblin's macho attitude and waited for what ludicrous demand he would make this month in return for his 'special missions'.

At the King's expression Groot lost some of his gumption. "Well I just wanted to ask" he started as he played with the front of his shirt.

"Eye contact Groot" Jareth said as he begun to fuss with his glove ignoring his own command.

"Oh yeah, umm well Groot been working real hard on his…" he looked around and leant in closer cupping his mouth with a hand so no one behind could hear "secret missions".

"And you wish to be compensated for your efforts?" Jareth spoke as if reading from a script.

Groot nodded sheepishly "yes Majesty".

"I don't see why not".

Groot dramatically dropped down to his knees and pressed his hands together as if praying "pleeease Majesty, I have a family to look after!" he begged giving the King his best impression of puppy dog eyes.

"Groot I already said yes" Jareth informed him a little confused.

The goblin stood back up and dusted off his knees "you did? I was expecting you to say no" he gave a jagged grin feeling just a little more than embarrassed.

"I wasn't aware you had a family Groot, when did that happen?"

"Family of one" Groot replied seeing nothing wrong with his answer.

Caid and Kymil gave a titter even Jareth had a smirk on his face. "Very well, I know if I give you gold coin all you will do is spend it in the tavern so how about I give you twenty-six hours of all you can drink?" Grumbles and wines could be heard from the other goblins in the room while Groot's eyes went wide like saucers. Jareth could have sworn he had seen a line of spittle run down his chin.

"Thank you so much Majesty!" Groot exclaimed bowing and spinning to leave the room.

"Groot what happened to your tail?" Jareth quickly asked before he dashed off.

The goblin looked over his shoulder momentarily scanning his brain for a good excuse "diving accident". As soon as the words had left his mouth he knew he had chosen a convincing explanation.

Jareth cocked a brow "I see, carry on then" he said sceptically.

The goblin exited the hall and instantly took off to spend the next twenty-six hours lying beneath the tap of a keg.

As Jareth waited for the next speaker to approach he felt a tingle travel down his spine and his ears instantly pricked up. He first looked to his left where Kymil was engrossed with whatever he was documenting and then to his right. Caid's eyes were already on him as he awaited an order. Jareth called him to the side of the throne and spoke low so only they could hear. "Something has come through one of the portals from the Above, its giving off a strange energy. Find it, detain it and bring whatever it is back to the castle" Caid nodded before moving back and leaving the room, the women darting out of his way. Only Anise stood her ground.

When the last grievance had been settled all that had attended filed out of the room including Kymil who had been instructed to wait in the King's study so that they could discuss a plan for a new storehouse.

When the last person had gone Jareth raised a hand sending an invisible force to slam the doors shut. He wanted to see what Sarah was doing right at this moment; he hoped that she was still anticipating his visit as she had been the night before.

A smile danced along his lips, he had wanted to visit her as soon as the words had left her lips but Caid had advised against it claiming that he had been far too drunk and not in a perfect state to woo the fair Lady Sarah, so instead he had staggered to his bed chambers where he had conjured a less than clear crystal and fallen asleep to the blurry sight of her hugging the book and waiting for him. He had been surprised that she had called with so much time left to spare, it gave him hope that maybe she was coming around to his way of thinking.

Now completely sober Jareth was able to form a perfect crystal in the palm of his hand which began to show something at its centre. It started off as if the orb was filled with a thick fog which slowly parted only then showing what the conjurer wished to see. A golden light was the first thing to come in to view and a warm feeling emanated from the object that even Jareth could feel through his glove.

"You may be King but you should not humiliate a lady in such a way" came a voice from the door. Jareth had been so intent on seeing how Sarah was faring he had not heard Maeve as she had entered back in to the hall.

Jareth flicked his wrist and the crystal was gone. "But yet you presume trying to humiliate the king an acceptable act" he asked rhetorically.

Maeve pouted and approached him stopping directly in front of the dais. "Your no fun anymore" she said blatantly ogling the exposed flesh of his chest.

Jareth had completely forgotten about the unfastened material but with Maeve's lecherous gaze on him he quickly set to work fastening it leaving only the top three buttons undone.

She gave a grin stepping on to the first step "your too late I've already seen it and much more" she to the second step "several times". She gave a giggle coming to a stop so close to the King the skirts of her dress grazed the tips of King's boots.

"Why do you never come to visit me anymore?" Maeve asked outstretching her hand to cup the side of Jareth's face.

He starred coldly in to her green eyes wondering why he had even considered her attractive. Sure she was beautiful by nature after all she was Fae but in no way was he attracted to her. Her eyes were dull compared to Sarah's mesmerizing tone of the deepest green and her hair all though of the same colour seemed completely different somehow. Jareth moved his face away from the outstretched palm "merely a passing interest" he said truthfully standing up. He was practically pressed against the woman's front.

Maeve felt her eyes tear up as he side stepped her "if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to" he said leaving her standing in the throne room as he headed to his study.

* * *

**Love writing Jareth find it so much easier than Sarah's chapters.**

**Nizhonii**** - I'm happy I have you dangling off a cliff (I mean that in the nicest way possible) :D**

**blackstar778**** - Ahhh did he have anything to do with it?**

**Stephanie**** - I try to update as often as I can normally there's at least a new chapter each week but sometimes I get two done depending how my week goes.**

**P.s. I apologize for the future names of chapters it just helps me remember what chapters what.**


	16. Chapter 15 - Alice

**Chapter 15 - Alice**

Sarah slowly climbed to her feet keeping her eyes on the rustling bush. She looked around on the ground for something she could use to protect herself but found nothing, the clearing was flawless no rocks or fallen branches in sight. Taking a deep breath she braced herself for whatever was about to break its cover.

The little white jackalope emerged from its hiding place stopping to stand on its hind legs and sniff the air. Sarah instantly relaxed bending down and rubbing her fingers together as if calling a cat. "Heeey little guy, you had me scared" she said as the creature hopped closer inspecting its surroundings wearily giving Sarah the perfect chance to get a good look at its antlers. They were defiantly there rooted firmly to the top of the animal's head between its rabbit like ears. She smiled when it stopped directly in front of her cocking its head to the side. Sarah held out a shaky hand directing her index finger to touch the tip of one of the antlers.

"I wouldn't do that, they can be quite vicious" came an unfamiliar male voice from behind. Sarah pulled her hand away and stood up spinning around to face the stranger, at her brash movement the jackalope was startled and skittered away back in to the line of trees. "I'm sorry if I alarmed you" the man said stepping closer.

"Who are you?" Sarah demanded frightened and slightly mesmerized by his unusual eye colour. His irises were the shade of a ripe pumpkin, outlined with a circle of black which only made them stand out more.

"My name is Caid, I am personal guard to King Jareth ruler of the Goblin City, and I presume you are Miss Sarah Williams" he said with a bow.

"How do you know who I am?" Sarah cautiously took a step back.

"The King is rather fond of you and who could forget Lady Sarah the one and only to defeat his Majesty's mighty Labyrinth".

"But we've never met".

"No, not officially but your somewhat of a celebrity amongst us citizens".

"Us citizens, does that mean you're a goblin?" Sarah had only ever seen goblins residing within the city walls during her run aside from the King of course. Her fear was suddenly replaced with curiosity.

Caid felt mildly offended that she would even think that he could possibly be one of those simpletons; he cracked a smile to prevent the contempt from showing on his face which instantly made Sarah regret asking the question. She hurried back her heart pounding; his canines were sharper than any humans or goblins she had ever seen.

"I see that your question needs no answer" Caid outstretched a hand. "If you'd please accompany me, I am to escort you back to the castle"

Sarah shook her head "I'm not going anywhere with you, you blood sucking weirdo!"

Caid let out a genuine laugh that made Sarah jump as it was amplified in the peaceful clearing. "What makes you think I drink blood?"

"Those" Sarah pointed towards his mouth. "If you think I'm going anywhere with you, you can shove a clove of garlic up you're…"

Caid let out a bellow of laughter "Jareth informed me of your stubbornness". Holding his hand out once more he gave her a playful look. "Please Lady Sarah, the King instructed me to find it, DETAIN it and bring it back to the castle. 'It' being you, I am hoping that you will come freely and I will not have to make any rash decisions".

Sarah narrowed her eyes, how dare the King call her 'it'. He had just added another thing to the list of why she was pissed at him. Crossing her arms over her chest Sarah tried to speak calmly but there was a bite in her tone "well you can just run back to the castle or fly, whatever it is that you do and tell _him_ that I said I have no interest in seeing _him_".

Caid shook his head "You have plenty of interest in _him_, his Majesty is mysterious he rules over a very affluent kingdom and he seems to only have eyes for you so tell me that does not peak your interest".

Sarah huffed and slumped to the floor sitting with her legs crossed. Of course she was interested who wouldn't be? She wished there were a way she could find out things about Jareth without having any form of contact with him but she doubted that was possible. "Tell the King I'm not interested" she stated again averting her eyes away from Caid who just rolled his own.

"So you're just going to sit here and sulk like a petulant brat?" Sarah did not answer. "I see, well do stay within the fairy ring won't you? Magical ability is restricted when you are within one and it also acts as a natural repellent to numerous beasts and hags that reside deep within the forest". He turned his back to her as he continued to speak. "And also when nightfall comes avoid making too much noise as you might attract more of my kind, the only difference being that they will not care who you are or offer you help as I have done".

At the thought of more vampires showing up Sarah bolted to her feet "Wait! How am I supposed to get home?" there was panic in her voice.

Caid shrugged and answered with his back still to her "not my problem just go back the way you came I suppose".

"But I followed the white jackalope through the forest which is outside the ring, and if memory serves me correctly you just said that I shouldn't leave it.

Caid turned to face her, a sympathetic look on his face "ah I see your predicament Alice"

"Alice?" Sarah asked scrunching up her nose but then she let out an exasperated breath when she realised what he was talking about. "Good for you, you can read".

"In several languages" Caid proclaimed smugly. "But my exceptional abilities aside, either you remain in this clearing or you come with me. As you can see your options are limited".

Sarah wanted to shout some sort of magic chant that would make Caid disappear, his smugness reminded her so much of Jareth. "Fine but you promise to take me straight to the castle, no funny business?"

Caid feigned shock "why Lady Sarah I am truly hurt" he approached her grabbing a hold of her wrist and instantly marched towards the perimeter of the circle.

"Whoa! You said don't go in there" Sarah tried to dig her heels in to the ground but it was no use, Caid was far too strong easily dragging her rigid body along behind him.

"I said YOU should not go in there, I also said the ring limits magic abilities".

Sarah tugged on her wrist until it began to hurt. "I'll stay here".

Caid stopped walking and sighed "can you refrain from doing that, Jareth will not be pleased if I show up with you damaged in any way and I can't transport you to the castle right here I need to be out there" he pointed in to the shadowy cover of the trees.

"And why do you need to be out there?" Growing frustrated Caid moved quickly grabbing Sarah so unexpectedly that she let out a squeal. "What the hell are you doing? Let me go!"

"I asked you to come freely as you did not I'll have to detain you" Caid placed Sarah over his shoulder as genteelly as he could, where she kicked her legs and ponded her fists in to his back trying to make the situation as hard as possible for him. "I need the shadows to travel or we could fly if you prefer?" his voice was mocking referring to Sarah's earlier comment as he stepped over the barrier of mushrooms instantly disappearing as if the shadows consumed him.

Sarah felt dizzy as her world blurred and her stomach churned. She closed her eyes tightly wanting the feeling to stop. Just as the thought crossed her mind it was over and Caid spoke "welcome home".

Sarah peaked out from behind one lid seeing slabs of sand coloured stone below. She tried to squirm against Caid's shoulder but the action only unsettled her stomach more. Her head bobbed as he walked along a corridor (which was very obviously within the castle) until he came to a stop and placed her down softly on her feet. Sarah swayed from side to side slightly, feeling unsteady so she leant against the surprisingly warm brick of one wall to gather her bearing. They were stood opposite a heavy wooden door that had no handle.

Caid rapped lightly on the door and waited until a man's voice came from inside telling him to enter. He shot one last look at Sarah's paled face and held up a hand to instruct her to wait exactly where she was as the sound of a heavy lock unfastening from the entry sounded. Caid pushed the door open and entered in to the room leaving Sarah alone.

Jareth was sat behind his desk looking over a map of the city that was spread out before him while Kymil stood at his side marking a point on the paper with a pin; both men looked up at Caid as he entered.

"Your Majesty I have found the intruder".

"What was it?" Jareth asked lounging back in his chair.

Caid had a smirk on his face "nothing of any great threat but I may be wrong as I get the feeling they are not best pleased with you".

At Jareth's unchanged expression Caid turned to the door and placed his palm flat to its surface. The lock clicked once more and the thick wood came away from its frame.

Caid leant halfway out of the opening to see Sarah who was still stood in the same spot the ailing look gone from her face, now replaced by the angry expression he had already grown accustomed to seeing in the short time that he had known her. He jerked his head to indicate for her to enter in to the room.

Sarah let out a deep breath and trudged over to the door (ducking under Caid's arm which held it open for her) and instantly locked eyes with the Goblin King. Her heart sped up, this situation felt very different to the daydream she had had somehow. They were actually physically face to face now rather than being apparitions of themselves. Sarah felt fear and anger attack her along with the faintest hint of excitement.

"Sarah" Jareth shot to his feet and hurriedly walked around his desk. "What are you doing here?" he asked shock evident on his face.

"As if you don't know" Sarah spat out glancing over quickly to the silver haired man who was watching her in awe.

Jareth noted the scorn in her tone and instantly grew defensive "I do not, so please enlighten me on how you unexpectedly came to be in my kingdom".

Sarah wanted to call his bluff but she wasn't sure if there actually was one to call, he did genuinely seem to not know what she was doing there. "I was in the park playing hide and seek when a rabbit, no a jackalope lead me to a clearing and then this guy showed up saying not to leave the circle and that he was to detain me" Sarah shot a menacing look at Caid.

Jareth glanced over the top of Sarah's head to look at Caid who was leaning against the wall next to the door "I was just following orders" Caid said defensively.

Turning his attention back to Sarah, Jareth gave her the once over making sure she was uninjured. "I honestly had no hand in your return and I am sorry if Caid offended or frightened you, he has a tendency to be a little inconsiderate towards others".

Sarah scoffed "you sent a vampire to collect me and your only worried about if he offended me?"

All three men in the room simultaneously laughed leaving Sarah wondering what was so funny. When she shot Kymil a dirty look he cleared his throat and began sketching on a piece of paper.

"I did not know it was you I was sending him to find, I am honestly still stunned that you are stood before me at this very moment in this very place. I did hope our first physical meeting after so long would have been very different; I initially planned on sometime later this evening in the Above".

Sarah glanced down at the floor; she wasn't sure what to think. This was all really happening, he had planned on responding to her words after all. That meant Jareth now had permission to show up whenever he wanted.

Jareth noticed her sudden change in demeanour and turned to face his desk "Kymil continue the design and return it to me later, the sooner it is done the sooner we can start work on the building".

Kymil nodded collecting up his things "very well your Majesty" he said with a bow walking around the desk to head for the door, he also bowed to Sarah as he passed "Lady Sarah".

The King now turned to Caid who instantly knew it was his cue to leave; he dipped his head to Jareth before stepping out behind Kymil. "Alice" he said with a smirk bowing to Sarah as he shut the door behind him.

"Please have a seat "Jareth said (gesturing his hand to a plush armchair that had been pushed to the side of the room) as he returned to his own seat.

Sarah took a deep breath and edged across the floor, Jareth watching her every move. As long as Toby was safe and nowhere in the Underground she was willing to hear the King out and listen to any explanation he had on how she had come to be here. Taking a seat she sank in to the softness of the plump cushion, ready for her first real one-to-one with Jareth since she had last been in this very castle.

* * *

**Quick question:**** What does everyone think of the original characters' names?**


	17. Chapter 16 - Mild UST

**Not entirely happy with this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Mild UST**

The only audible sound within the study was the ticking of a clock that was somewhere within the room. Sarah looked every which way but at Jareth, she eyed the rows of leather bound books that were stored in floor to ceiling shelves which lined the majority of one wall of the generously sized room. Scanning their spines trying to make out some of the titles Sarah gave up, many had been worn to the point that the words were no longer readable.

Moving her eyes across the room she gave Jareth a quick glimpse, he still sat silently in his chair waiting patiently for her full attention but Sarah did not give it to him instead turning her head to study the contents of a shelf just off to the side of his desk.

The first two shelves consisted of yet more books while the source of the incessant ticking was perched on the third, an ornate style clock made of a black metal. But what stood out to Sarah was the single crystal that sat upon a mount (that looked as if it was made from polished ivory) on the top shelf.

She wondered why that particular crystal was so special that Jareth would put it on display. She had seen him make plenty of the seemingly dispensable orbs but this one obviously meant something to him. The object glistened constantly as if it was placed in direct sunlight, Sarah done a quick sweep of the walls assuring herself of something that she had noticed when she had first entered in to the room, there were no windows so where was light that played along the crystals surface coming from?

_As a matter of fact why did the room seem to be bathed in natural light?_ She thought looking towards the ceiling, her mouth dropping open. The ceiling was high she knew that much even though she could not physically see it. A calm vortex of white smoke and silver glitter swirled slowly over head obviously the source that was illuminating the room.

Sarah dropped her eyes to finally meet Jareth's. "What is that?" she asked pointing a finger upwards.

"That is a illumine vortex; it is used to brighten rooms that have no natural light". He replied absentmindedly as he marvelled at the thick lashes that framed Sarah's eyes and the soft pink of her lips. A tiny shudder run down his spine as he imagined what they would feel like pressed against his skin.

Sarah stood up walking to the centre of the room and staring back up at the unusual whirlpool. "How does it work?" she was so engrossed in the gentle movement that she did not see or hear Jareth leave his seat. He came to stand behind her making her jump when he spoke.

"It is prepared by an extremely skilled sorceress from a rare glow fish that can only be found deep in the Sea of Sorrows and a pinch of the north wind amongst other things. One vortex can last up to a thousand years if stored correctly.

Sarah raised one eyebrow as she looked over her shoulder at Jareth. "A fish? The north wind?" she shook her head "the Sea of Sorrows?" she let out a little snort.

"Do you find something amusing?" Jareth asked backing away and leaning on the front of his desk.

"It's not that, it just all sounds so made-up." She said turning her body to face him fully.

Jareth's expression was unchanging and his voice neutral. "What amazes me about you Sarah is the fact that you very well know that this world exists but you still find certain elements of it unbelievable. Anything is possible here if you would just stick around for a little while I could show you such things".

"Nice try" Sarah said resting a hand on her hip. "We're getting off of the subject here Goblin King I want to hear your explanation on what I am doing here?"

Jareth gave one last sweep over Sarah's lips before he spoke. "There are certain privileges I wish to offer you, one being to give you free run between both realms to come and go as you please. The only conclusion I can fathom is that as you have already summoned me that benefit has came in to effect, enabling you to travel here without any assistance".

Sarah frowned. "That doesn't answer how I was in the park one minute and then suddenly in your hag infested forest. And what are these other privileges?"

"That's simple, there are many portals in the above that lead to fairy rings doted all over the underground. You have obviously passed through one of these unwittingly and the reason you ended up in the Goblin Kingdom is because I have only given you permission to travel directly to here, unless you are accompanied by myself only then may you venture in to another kingdom. And yes I will be providing you with numerous advantages such as accompanying me to any upcoming engagements that have been scheduled. Also you will be given a room within the castle and my staff are at your disposal, it is all part of our contract".

Sarah's eyes narrowed "contract? I wasn't aware there was a contract involved" she balled her hands in to fists.

"It is only in place so that you cannot claim I am being unfair in the future".

"But I haven't signed a contract, I haven't even seen it!"

Jareth remained calm even as Sarah began to raise her voice. "I will have a copy drawn up for you if you wish but your approval is not needed, we are courting so all standard rules apply along with a few of my own".

"But you can't do that!"

Jareth gave an arrogant smirk. "Of course I can, I am King, and the King's word is final".

Sarah was in disbelief she had started this conversation calm and ready to listen but now she was angry and ready to leave. She turned her back to the King, crossing the room in quick paces to the door. "If that is all you have to say, I'll find my own way back to the park ".

Sarah came up stumped when she realised she did not know how to open the door as there was no handle on this side either. Running her fingertips across the smooth wood in the spot where the doorknob should have been Sarah swore under her breath before digging her nails in to the groove between the door and its frame trying to force it open. She gave a sigh the damn thing wouldn't budge.

Sarah stared blankly at the only exit from the room imagining the smug look on Jareth's face right at this moment. She slowly turned around and sure enough it was there. Jareth pushed away from the desk and slowly approached her, the heels of his boots clicking on the floor as he walked. "Sarah, you will be returned in due time, please be patient I wish to spend some more time with you before you have to leave".

Crossing her arms over her chest Sarah slumped back against the door. "Fine you can tell me about this so-called contract?" she mumbled.

Jareth came to stand directly in front of her. "There is nothing to tell, you may go over the details in your own time as I do not wish to discuss it here and now". Sarah easily picked up the air of authority that came with the words; she was sure Jareth was used to getting his own way being King and all but she wasn't going to let the matter slide.

"Why would I need a room in your castle and why would I have any use of your staff? Tell me what else is in that contract now!"

Jareth looked down his nose at her. "I do not care for your lack of manners when addressing me Sarah. I have told you that I do not wish to speak of the contract therefore we won't". Sarah wanted to protest but she decided against it as it would only make Jareth do something irrational like send her to an oubliette until she was ready to apologize.

When he realised she had no sarky comeback Jareth changed the subject. "How is young Toby?"

Sarah instantly became guarded. "His fine, I initially thought that you had kidnapped him from the park". She sounded a little accusing.

Jareth clasped his hands behind his back. "Kidnap is such an ugly word; Toby is perfectly safe as long as he is not wished away again". He said countering her with his own critical tone. "If you are here who is taking care of him right now?"

"My friend Katrina and her younger brother are with him".

Jareth nodded. "I see and you were all playing hide and seek?"

Sarah raised her chin. "We were. Why am I too old to play?"

"You seem to always think I am making a snide remark regarding anything that you do. Your hardly to old, it is an extremely popular party game amongst men and women alike here in the Underground and I assure you their ages differ from yours significantly. Although I believe the rules may be slightly different when they play". Jareth shot Sarah a heated look through hooded eyes.

She took a moment to realize what he had meant and when she did her eyes grew wide and her cheeks became a rosy pink.

Jareth leaned in a little closer "maybe I could teach you the rules one day". He said his voice low and smooth.

Sarah became flustered as she thought about what he was implying. She was too embarrassed to keep eye contact so she let her vision trail down to his shirt. Sarah was surprised and a little disappointed to see that the material was practically fastened to the top button but she gave a noticeable nibble of her lower lip when she detected the same mild scent of spiced peaches in the air.

Actually considering how their game of hide and seek would play out Sarah was too distracted to realise she was being spoken to. "Sorry? "She said looking up gormlessly.

Jareth's mouth was twisted in amusement as he studied her features before turning his back on her and walking to sit in the armchair that Sarah had been in previously. "I said would you like something to drink?"

Sarah shook her head. "No thank you, I need to leave soon. Everyone is probably wondering where I am".

"Very well, Caid will return you to the entrance of the portal". Jareth's playful mood had disappeared making way for his more common seriousness.

Sarah wondered why Caid would be taking her back and not Jareth himself maybe turning down the drink had offended him in some way. "Why did you all laugh at me earlier?" she asked trying not to think about Jareth's mood swings too much, plus she really wanted to know the answer.

"Because you thought Caid was a vampire".

"What was so funny about that? He is isn't he?" Sarah raised one eyebrow.

Jareth shook his head, long strands of hair swaying as he did so. "He is a demon, vampires do not exist".

Sarah nodded as if she understood but she wasn't entirely sure if this revelation was a good or bad thing. On the one hand she wouldn't have to worry about having her blood sucked on the trip home (at least she didn't think she did) but on the other he was a demon and weren't they supposed to be pure evil?

On the subject of Caid's race Sarah looked towards Jareth eyeing him suspiciously "what are you then?" There had been a time when she had suspected him of being a demon but now she wasn't so sure he was one. Jareth did not have fangs and his eyes were of two normal colours unlike Caid's intimidating orange stare.

"I am fae".

Sarah's eyes widened "as in like a fairy?"

Jareth was pleased to see Sarah taking any form of interest in him. "Yes. Sidhe to be precise".

Sarah had spent many sunny afternoons reading about fairies and scowering her backyard for any sign of their existence when she was younger and had been greatly disappointed when she had finally meet one for the first time at the border of the Labyrinth. A small smile crept on to her face.

"Is something funny?" Jareth asked wanting to hear her thoughts on what he had just told her.

She looked him dead in the eyes "You don't bite do you?"

Jareth chuckled "whatever makes you think that?"

"When I first came to the Underground a fairy bit me".

"Ah that explains your curious question. No I do not bite". Jareth opened his mouth as if there was something else he wanted to add but quickly closed it again.

"It's quite amazing that demons and sidhe fae actually exist".

Jareth felt his heart race, she had practically said he was amazing but she had also said the same for Caid. "You ran around disrupting my kingdom with a dwarf, a Sasquatch and a talking canine and you doubted our existence?"

Sarah giggled instantly averting her eyes. She wasn't supposed to be enjoying this conversation Jareth was the enemy and it had to stay that way. She stared down at the ground "I think I'm ready to go now".

Jareth felt slightly apprehensive in allowing her to leave so soon but he would be seeing her that evening so he nodded and called for Caid who instantly opened the door and entered the room looking rather bored.

"You were outside this entire time?" Sarah asked wondering if he had heard Jareth tell her about him or worse, the King's offer of a game of hide and seek.

Caid gave her a smile this time avoiding displaying his teeth. "I wasn't sure if you were angry enough to physically attack the King. I had to be on standby; after all I am his Majesty's guard".

"I am sure I could find an effective way to subdue Sarah's anger if it ever came to that" Jareth remarked haughtily.

Caid tried to supress his smirk. "Is Lady Sarah ready to return?"

"Yes, there is something urgent that I must attend to here in the kingdom so I will not be able to escort Sarah back myself".

Caid nodded holding his hand out to Sarah "shall we?"

Sarah looked over to Jareth who was watching her closely; he gave a nod of his head assuring her that it was okay to go with Caid. "Expect me this evening" he said as she clasped the hand which was on offer and was dragged towards the side of one of the bookshelves where a slight shadow was cast.

The feeling of rapid spinning hit Sarah and she closed her eyes just like she had the time before, the sensation only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to churn her stomach up all over again. As soon as she felt her feet connect to stable ground she pulled her hand free of Caid's and doubled over resting her palms flat against her knees as she took a moment to compose herself.

"It can't be that bad can it?" Caid asked taking a step back as Sarah turned her head towards him and gave him a dark scowl.

"Not that bad? I feel like I've eaten Katrina's seafood casserole".

Caid gave her a confused look "I have no idea what that is".

Sarah slowly stood to her full height "count yourself lucky" she remarked nastily rubbing at her stomach. She looked around recognizing the familiar sight of the park, they were stood on the border of the over grown forest that she had entered whilst playing hide and seek.

"I would recommend that you refrain from entering in to this part of the park or any other natural untouched woodland again as that is where you will find most portals have been placed". Sarah nodded; she had already made the decision to not go back in to the forest again if a trip to the Underground would be the result.

Noticing that Caid was stood in plain sight for anybody passing to see Sarah instantly grew wary glancing about frantically. "You do know you're out in the open don't you?" she asked moving in an attempt to obscure him from view but it was no use he was much taller than her.

"Yes I am aware of that fact but you do not need to be so cautious no one else can see me other than you, in fact if anybody was to walk by right at this moment they would just think you're simply mad Alice". Caid smiled this time not bothering to hide his fangs; she would have to get use to them eventually. At Sarah's blank expression he continued "I've used glamour to obscure myself from all mortals' sight".

"So why can I see you?"

"It would be pointless to hide from you as you already know of my existence, besides it is classed as treason to glamour royalty as it is seen as a form of deceit.

"But I'm not royalty" Sarah said shaking her head.

Caid leant against the trunk of a nearby tree. "You're as good as, may as well establish that fact right now as the outcome is evitable. When Jareth wants something he always gets it and I've never seen him want anything more than he wants you".

Sarah rolled her eyes and turned her back to him stamping off across the perfectly manicured grass in to the direction of the bridge.

"For the record I haven't drank blood for a very long time!" Caid called after her.

Sarah span around grimacing "so you use to?" she questioned him as she took a step back.

Caid nodded "where do you think the stories about vampires came from?" he gave her a wink before pushing away from his leaning post and fading away in to the shadows.

As soon as he had disappeared from her view Sarah took off towards the bridge giving a sigh of relief as soon as it came in to view. Katrina, Arnaz and Toby were perched on its edge each with an ice cream in one hand. "Seventeen minutes" Katrina announced glancing at her wristwatch.

Sarah frowned that couldn't be true she had to of been in the Underground for more than a mere seventeen minutes, maybe forty-five minimum. She looked at all three sat on the ledge unsure of what to say to them.

"As soon as you left the bridge to go look for us we circled back around and have been here ever since. You really are terrible at this game" Katrina said standing up and helping Toby down from the wall "let's go get you an ice cream so you can fit in with the gang" she said to Sarah as she walked along Toby at her side licking his ice cream and Arnaz trailing behind rolling his eyes.

Sarah watched the trio march off towards the snack van they hadn't even noticed that she had been gone. Why had the time been so different between here and there? She would have to ask Jareth later when he decided to pop in.

* * *

**I've never actually smelt a spiced peach I'm just assuming that they smell nice :)**

**Thanks for all reviews, follows and favourites. Much appreciated. **


	18. Chapter 17 – Think before you speak

**Chapter 17 – Think before you speak**

As soon as Caid had left the room with Sarah in tow Jareth climbed to his feet and disappeared from the study, reappearing straight away at the bottom of the stairs just outside the castles main entrance. He took off walking through the busy city where the goblins went about their daily business which ranged from hauling their carts of wares around to lounging about idly in the hot sun. A number of fae also dotted the street bowing as the King passed seemingly in a hurry.

Jareth headed directly towards the city gate passing a tall bale of hay that had caught fire, presumably due to the fact that it had been placed directly under the rays of the midday sun. He paused to watch as two goblins scurried around the burning masses base panicking about what they should do.

A group of fae men stood off to the side also watching the commotion and laughing at one of the goblins as he attempted to pee on the fire to put it out. Jareth shot them a cautionary glance instantly sobering their laughter and causing them to dispense and go off in to different directions.

Raising one hand Jareth summoned a gust of wind to blow towards the rapidly growing flames which quickly began to dance in the breeze, curling and slowly shrinking away until they were no more. The only evidence of there ever being a fire was the singed pieces of hay at the very top of the pile.

"Thank you Majesty" the goblins said simultaneously repeatedly bowing before their King.

Jareth did not reply he simply turned and continued on his way towards the gate only to be stopped in his tracks once more as a small goblin came flying out of the taverns open doorway and skidded across the cobblestones right in front of him narrowly missing the tips of his boots. Jareth instantly knew who the crumpled mess now sprawled out on the ground moaning was.

"Groot it has only been ninety-seven minutes since I issued you free drinks and you are already being tossed out, I am disappointed. You should march back in there and demand your due." Jareth smirked mischievously as Groot pushed himself up and scraped his fingernails along his tongue removing the granules of dirt and pieces of straw that he had licked up from the floor on his landing.

He looked up at the King his eyes baggy and bloodshot. Nodding in agreement to his words, Groot shoved his sleeves up to his elbows and staggered off back inside the rough looking tavern to claim more free drinks.

Jareth surveyed the upper balcony that jutted from the front of the lopsided building. A generous number of goblins lay passed out on the splintering boards of wood, one even hung over the tavern's swing sign that read 'The Thin White Duke' his tankard still clutched firmly in his hand. It took a lot of alcohol consumption to knock a goblin out, it was lucky the city was abundant in the stuff.

The city gates began to open as soon as Jareth neared (two hefty goblins yanking on rusted chains on either side of the doors, grudgingly pulling them open from the inside). As soon as the gap was big enough Jareth walked between the tall copper doors and out into the small space just behind the battlements. He noticed that the smaller set of wooden doors of the outer wall were already flung wide open with Anise and her constant followers (minus Maeve) gathered around it chatting in excitement .

No one noticed the king as they were so preoccupied with whatever was going on outside the city. So to avoid having to speak with Anise, Jareth quickly shifted to his owl form and flapped his wings taking off high in to the sky. Flying over the battlements Jareth saw what the women were witnessing. The first of many supply carts was emerging from an opening in the Labyrinth wall.

From up above Jareth could see a neat line of fifteen carts lined up ready to be searched by two of the city's guard goblins who were being instructed by Sir Didymus as he paraded up and down on his 'stead'. As they lifted the thick blue cloth away from the first load of cargo the goblins began to moan. Jareth was too far up to hear what they were saying but his keen eyesight spotted the cause of the problem. Rotting root vegetables were piled up high on the back of the cart.

A man emerged from the city gates passing through the group of women still stood in the entryway and giving his wife Anise an affectionate smile causing the others to giggle and compliment on how lucky she was.

Sir Didimus turned to the newcomer surveying him with his one good eye. "Ah Major Tomlin, what brings you here?" he asked trotting up to the man.

Tomlin wrinkled his nose as the smell of the rotten vegetation reached him. "I saw my wife gazing upon something with great interest naturally I was inclined to investigate the origin of such curiosity".

Sir didymus nodded. "The labyrinth is displaying the most unusual behaviour. One minute it is sealed tight, the next it permits the traders entry. A most unpredictable brute" he said tapping at the Labyrinth's outer wall with his riding crop.

Tomlin surveyed what could only qualify as compost now before instructing his wife to return to the city with the other women. The news of the rotten veg would definitely be outlandish gossip of a lack of food supplies before teatime, so he thought it best to send them away now before they received any more fuel for the non-existent fire. He now turned and spoke to the stubby dwarf who drove the cart "How long have you been traveling the Labyrinth paths?"

As he began to speak Jareth swooped down from the sky and perched on top of the high wall considering it safe for him to make an appearance now that Anise had been sent away. He shifted form once again.

"ooo err, been near three week now" the dwarf stated taking the straw that he had been chewing on from the corner of his mouth and tucking it behind his ear. "I gots no good produce left; everything has been spoiled by the delay not to mention your blistering heat". He pulled free his straw hat and wiped at the sweat beading on his forehead with the back of his hand. He then turned to face Jareth.

"Your majesty all I ask is I be paid for my time. I's spent three week trapped in your maze and gots nothing to shows for it, next time I'll do a better job I's promise".

Jareth eyed the dwarf's tired face not really listening to what he had to say. The short time Sarah had spent here in the Underground had already had a major impact on the Labyrinth's behaviour. He didn't much care about the wasted produce he was just glad that Sarah had been able to calm the structure for him even though she did not know she had done so.

He was in a good mood so he would be generous. "I will pay you in full, now move along you are holding up the merchant trail". The dwarf gave the King a tip of his hat as the goblins flipped the cloth back down before he wiped his reins to usher his tired mule on.

Tomlin approached the wall avoiding the dust the next cart kicked up as it moved up the line to be searched. He stopped to look up at the King "Jareth I have no idea what you have done to eradicate the Labyrinth's foul mood but whatever it is, it has worked a treat".

Jareth shrugged "I suppose it is just having a good day". He said watching as little white blossoms began to sprout from various cracks in the wall.

(***)

Sarah had convinced Katrina to stay for dinner, not just because she wanted her friend there but because she had the additional benefit of being a Jareth repellent. If Katrina was in Sarah's constant companionship there would be no opportunity for him to make an appearance.

Both girls lounged across Sarah's single bed horizontally, Katrina on her back with her head lolling over the edge of the mattress her long hair grazing the floor. Sarah lay on her front next to her, resting her chin on her hands as she bent her legs at the knees and swayed them in the air. "I am so stuffed" Katrina groaned patting her stomach.

"Me too" Sarah agreed staring at the mirror of the vanity. She had to speak to Hoggle, Katrina being here was a blessing but a hindrance at the same time.

"You hardly ate anything" Katrina said as she shifted to lie in the same position as Sarah. The blood had been rushing to her head beginning to cause her a mild headache.

It was true Sarah hadn't had much of an appetite. She had spent most of the meal just shifting peas one by one from one side of the plate to the other, and when dessert had come she nearly choked on the sip of water she had taken. Karen had placed peach cobbler down at the centre of the table and begun to serve it, Katrina getting first slice as she was the guest. Once everybody apart from Sarah had had a slice sitting in front of them Karen put a piece aside for her husband who was missing dinner again like he had done most nights in the past three weeks.

"Ahh dessert was soooo good" Katrina crooned on. "I haven't had anything sweet in so long what with Abuela being diabetic". Sarah nodded absentmindedly. At her less than enthusiastic reply Katrina sat up straight "I'm going to see what Toby is doing. Word on the street is that there's an epic battle to save mankind raging on in that very room, I should see if I could be of assistance". Katrina got down from the bed going straight in to the hallway, leaving the door open behind her.

Sarah opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut it again. Katrina was only down the hall and the door was wide open she was sure she would be safe. And besides now was the perfect opportunity to call on Hoggle.

Rushing over to the door Sarah stuck her head out looking both ways along the hall, It was empty just as she expected and chatter and laughter erupted from Toby's room as soon as Katrina had entered. "Oh no it's a troll!" came Toby's imaginative yell. Sarah chuckled when she heard Katrina's reply "hey I was here as back up but now I think I'll switch sides" Toby screamed and giggled as Katrina obviously chased him about the room.

When she was sure the two were pre-occupied Sarah pushed the door silently leaving it open just a crack. Moving over to the mirror she looked directly in to it "Hoggle" she called softly and waited momentarily, when he did not answer she spoke again "Hoggle are you there?" nothing. "Hoggle I need you." Sarah frowned.

"He will not come" Sarah jumped looking over to her left. Jareth was perched on the windowsill with one leg bent at the knee his forearm resting upon it and his other hanging over the edge of the ledge.

"Do you have to do that?"

"Do what Sarah?"

"Make me jump"

Jareth smirked "I'm getting the feeling you do not like the element of surprise".

"Gee where did you get that idea?" Sarah moved to stand at the centre of the room keeping her distance from her intruder. "Why will Hoggle not be coming?"

Jareth turned his head away from Sarah to stare out of the window as he answered. "I have banned him from visiting you for the time being, as I have given him an important job to get on with".

Sarah crossed her arms; she had visions of Hoggle dangling above the Bog of Eternal Stench. "What job? So he isn't currently in any danger or discomfort?"

Jareth still did not face her. "The manner of the job is no concern to you and I give you my word he is not in any form of peril" he finally turned to face her "but I cannot guaranty he is not feeling any discomfort". Sarah opened her mouth to scold Jareth but at that very moment the bedroom door opened wide and in strolled Katrina inspecting something she held in her hand.

"Hey Sarah have you seen these?" Katrina walked over to her friend not even realising she had interrupted a conversation. "There like totally hot" she said producing two of Toby's toy soldiers. Sarah instantly sighed when she spotted Jareth's miniature likeness along with the darker haired one with the orange eyes. She instantly realised that it was supposed to be Caid, maybe the rest of the sculptures were also based on other people Jareth knew.

"I mean the detail is great like this one" she held up 'Jareth'. "His hair is awesome". Sarah shot glances between Katrina and Jareth who remained sat on the windowsill a self-righteous look on his face.

"And this one, his eyes are really weird but in a sexy kind of way" Sarah scoffed if Katrina ever did see Caid face to face she doubted she would be staring longingly in to his eyes once she spied his fangs.

"You're an idiot, there plastic. And that one would probably be a total arse if he was real" Sarah said gesturing towards little Jareth. Katrina smiled "yeah his got that 'I love myself' look about him".

Sarah looked over to Jareth who was now scowling at her. "Katrina what can you see over there" she asked pointing towards the window.

"Tree branches and the side of Mrs Davis' house, why?"

Sarah shook her head "No reason".

With that Katrina headed back to Toby's room to return the figurines. "You used glamour". Sarah stated quietly to Jareth.

Jareth moved to stand; he had changed before he had left the Underground now wearing something more formal. The breeches and boots remained black but in place of his crimson shirt was now a high collard black coat decorated with gold baroque swirls that reached down to his mid-thigh. "I did, how do you know that?"

"Caid did it in the park when we left your study"

Jareth cocked his already slightly upturned eyebrow. "He glamoured you?"

Sarah shook her head "No not me, just anybody that might have come past while we were talking so they wouldn't be able to see him".

"Talking?" Jareth shifted slightly closer. "What exactly were you talking about?"

Picking up on his obvious jealousy Sarah shrugged. "None of your business".

Jareth narrowed his eyes, it was most certainly his business but he would take the issue up with Caid later. "I thought that you might accompany me on a stroll" he said.

Sarah eyed him suspiciously "Where?"

"Does it matter where?"

"Of course it does. You could literally take me anywhere that you wanted".

"I am sensing there will be some conditions put into place before you agree to join me. Name them and I will abide" he said looking on slightly amused.

Sarah shot a quick look over her shoulder to the door hoping that nobody would come in to catch her possibly talking to herself "Anything?"

Jareth gave a tilt of his head. "Anything" he agreed.

"Okay it has to be a place where we can be seen at all times, no secluded places. And no twists and turns" Sarah waited momentarily to make sure Jareth was acknowledging her demands. When he nodded she told him her last one. "And finally as soon as we reach the end of the street or path the walk is over and you have to bring me home".

"Agreed" was all that Jareth said.

Sarah was not expecting such compliance but she did not complain. "What if somebody notices that I'm gone?"

"You'll be back before anyone even realizes you ever left" he replied offering his arm to her.

Sarah hesitantly placed her hand in the crook of his arm and felt the air shift. Unlike traveling with Caid this feeling was pleasant and the sensation of nausea was completely absent. She also did not need to close her eyes so she watched as blurred pastel colours whizzed past her at breakneck speed before their destination began to come in to focus.

Sarah's eyes grew wide she pulled her hand free from Jareth's arm. "You dirty cheat!" she exclaimed as he set off walking along the path.

"Do keep up Sarah" he spoke sarcastically as the numerous clusters of seeing-moss stared on nosily. The inquisitive plant to Sarah's right outstretched its storks to get a better view of her, its eyes so close they were almost touching her arm.

Huffing Sarah blew on the moss making it blink and retract away from her just as a snail would do. She sluggishly set off after Jareth who was quite far ahead in front of her, cursing him under her breath.

* * *

**As you can see I'm being terribly cliché and incorporating Bowie references in to the story. there was also one in the last chapter virtual high five if you spotted it :)**

**Madberry**** - Thanks for that description of spiced peaches I'm sure Jareth would 100% smell just like that :)**


	19. Chapter 18 – Confession

******Sorry for the longest break between chapters so far. **

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Confession**

Sarah walked beside Jareth continuously kicking a small shiny brown pebble along. She had already returned to the Underground once today but this time she was within the Labyrinth, traveling along the very first path she had taken on her quest to save Toby which was still scattered with fallen branches and unsurprisingly dusted with glitter. The only minor difference was the little white blossoms sprouting from the craggy gaps between the bricks and more seemed to be rapidly growing right before her eyes.

Jareth glanced over to Sarah smirking. "You seem more interested in that pebble than you are in me" he remarked stepping over a small heap of fallen bricks.

Sarah rolled her eyes and continued her game of kick the stone. "At least the pebble will not deceive me". She ground out in a mumble.

"Sarah I aim to give you whatever you ask of me, and you specifically asked for a place which was not secluded and where we can be seen at all times" Jareth gestured his hand towards a clump of seeing-moss, which instantly shied away from the movement.

"There are no twists or visible turns as you are very much aware of. And as for the duration of our walk I prefer it to be as long as possible. You only have yourself to blame for not being more specific. I would never think of deceiving you Sarah but one thing you must remember, if you do not give precise instructions down to the slightest detail I will be able to interpret them however I may wish".

Sarah pouted, Jareth was right once again he had done exactly what she had asked.

"And as for that pebble it has been deceiving you all along" Jareth said causing Sarah to stop kicking the object. As soon as the polished stone came to a halt it shifted, unfolding itself to become a beetle which looked remarkably like a cockroach. The insect seemed to stager on its six legs evidently dizzy from all of the rolling it had just endured.

Sarah felt terrible, unsure if she would get a response she apologized straight away "I am so sorry, I thought you were a stone".

The cockroach steadied itself before it replied in a squeaky voice "No problem Lady Sarah it was an honour to be of service to you". After the bug dipped its antenna (first to her and then to Jareth in what Sarah could only assume was a bow) the creature scurried off towards a crack in the wall all the while talking to itself aloud. "Wait until I tell the guys I was kicked by our very own future Queen".

Jareth watched closely as Sarah's lips parted ready to deny any claim of her ever being Queen but the bug had gone, flattening its tiny body to fit between two bricks and disappearing from view. Which left Sarah feeling slightly annoyed that she hadn't got her words out in time.

"A subject?" She asked still watching the space that the bug had just gone through.

Jareth nodded "Anyone who chooses to permanently reside within this kingdom's borders must pledge fealty to me".

Sarah instantly turned to lock eyes with him, she remembered his mentioning of other kingdoms earlier. "How many other kingdoms are there?"

"Five in total. Including my own". Jareth replied.

Sarah wrinkled her nose she was expecting there to be more than only five. Without waiting for her response Jareth continued to talk. "Each kingdom belongs predominantly to one race and has its own monarch put in to place. But we are all under the rule of Alden II King of the Underground".

Sarah had confusion plainly displayed on her face. She began a leisurely stroll along the path and Jareth walked close beside her, their shoulders almost touching. "I assume the ruler of each realm is the same race as the native population?"

Jareth silently nodded knowing exactly where this was going.

"So why do you rule over goblins, shouldn't they have their own designated king?"

Jareth had a slight upturn to the corner of his mouth. "You've seen the lack of intelligence my goblins possess. Just imagine how the kingdom was run before I arrived, I was sent here as a punishment at first but I have turned the place around rather significantly. If you had seen this wasteland in its prior state I believe you would agree with me".

Sarah rolled her eyes. "So what did you do to be punished?" she couldn't really see how it was a punishment if it had given Jareth the opportunity to become a king.

"I borrowed something without permission"

Sarah scoffed "and that something was?" she couldn't imagine him being denied anything for his taking so it had to of been something of great importance.

Jareth stared straight ahead along the never ending path as he answered "It was an army". Sarah opened her mouth to speak but Jareth continued. "My father's army to be precise and I know you are probably wondering how this could possibly be considered as a punishment but believe me when I first arrived in the goblin city I did consider it the worst place imaginable. It was run down, covered in sand and not to mention the constant humid heat. It was like moving from a beautiful unflawed city to a tiny shack in the middle of the desert. But I made the best of a bad situation and now I am one of the most revered King's in all of the Underground". He said with a cocky grin.

Sarah was shocked by his confession; it was the first really personal thing about himself that Jareth had told her. She wanted to know more about this mysterious man, especially why he had needed the use of an entire army but she decided he would have told her already if he had wanted her to know and he might refuse to tell her anything else if she prodded him on the matter. "You have a father?" she blurted out feeling slightly silly but shrugged it off, hell he wasn't human for all she knew he had sprouted from a head of cabbage.

Jareth arched his eyebrow and answered sarcastically. "Of course I have a father, I have a mother too. I'm pretty sure reproduction works exactly the same way in nearly every race that I know of".

Sarah blushed. _Definitely a stupid question _her inner voice groaned. "Is your father a king too? I'm asking because he had his own army".

Jareth nodded. "My father is King Alden and he still has the very same army give or take a few of his soldiers".

"King Alden? The guy who rules over the Underground?"

"The very same 'guy'".

Sarah's eyes stayed trained on the side of Jareth's face as he continued to look on in to the distance. "What is your father like?"

Jareth spoke mechanically as if he had answered the question a thousand times "He is a fair king who most adore".

Sarah frowned she was expecting him to tell her more about his personal relationship with his father not how his father was perceived as a king. "How about your mother, what is she like?"

A small smile curled Jareth's lips "My mother is kind and caring but can be interfering at times much like any mother I suppose". This time his voice was warm and affectionate.

Sarah looked down at her feet; her mother had never bothered to interfere in what was going on in her life, she hadn't even been there for the majority of it. Biting the inside of her cheek she continued her questioning. "Are you an only child?"

Jareth had noticed her slight tense at the mother comment but he knew very well history between Sarah and her mother was practically non-existent and if there was any it had mostly been spent with Sarah waiting for her mother to visit, and often the woman wouldn't even bother to show up. "Yes I have a brother named Sulil, he is nine years my senior". Jareth glanced over to Sarah "and before you ask he is egotistic and strives to annoy me in any possible way that he can but I suppose we still get along in a weird way".

A small giggle escaped Sarah "I haven't even met the man and you already sound like two peas in a pod. Anyway it serves you right that his hobby is to irritate you, I sometimes think that your favourite pass time is to irritate me".

Jareth came to an abrupt stop and reached out to grab a hold of Sarah's right hand. He pulled her to a halt and she instantly whirled towards him her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?" she asked defiantly trying to yank her hand free. Without a word Jareth pulled her close to his body and with his free hand shifted her hair away from her ear before bowing his head to whisper "but we still get on in a weird kind of way, do we not?" his voice was low and husky.

Sarah bit her bottom lip without even realising what she was doing. She contemplated backing away from him but if she did that she would be helplessly pinned against the rough wall so instead she turned her face slightly to the left, the tip of her nose almost grazing Jareth's flawless cheek and spoke in what she had meant to of been a harsh tone. "Well I guess we get on as much as a girl and her stalker possibly can".

Jareth gave a throaty chuckle she had said the words intending them to be an insult to him but her voice had come out sounding sultry, no doubt the result of their close proximity. Still bowed to her ear he spoke again "Sarah I am hardly your stalker" he paused for a moment as if thinking "I prefer to be referred to as your protector, maybe one day soon your passionate lover and eventually your devoted husband". He gave another laugh when she instantly gasped and tried to push him away by placing her free hand against his chest.

"Keep dreaming!" she shouted trying again to free her hand. Jareth stepped back and intertwined his gloved fingers with hers holding it up between them and looking in to Sarah's sparkling eyes over their fingertips.

"Believe me I will" Jareth said the irises of his own eyes seeming to swirl with what resembled dull silver waves as he intently watched her. Sarah stood mystified by the hypnotizing sight, she frowned deeply her eyes closing as she did so. Jareth was too much to handle, he oozed sex appeal and easily clouded her judgment. Slowly opening her eyes she noticed him staring at their joint hands now.

"Jareth why are you so different?" Sarah asked with a sigh. This question caused him to pull his attention away from their hands and look at her once again.

"What do you mean by different?" he let go of Sarah's hand allowing it to fall back to her side.

Sarah leant back against the wall wrapping her arms around herself. "Before you were harsher towards me, you were even happy to send me to the bog but now you're acting…" her eyes darted away and just as quickly returned to his face "civil. I mean you've just told me personal information about yourself whereas when I was here for Toby you were an enigma" she shrugged "not that I've even came close to figuring anything about you out yet but I think I'm scratching the surface and in all honesty something is telling me that this Jareth is the genuine you".

"I told you that the bog was a mistake" Jareth ground out as he crossed his arms over his chest, the movement making the gold baroque design on his sleeves gleam in the late afternoon sun that just peaked over the top of the Labyrinth walls. "And I had time to think about how I had approached you. In all fairness I've never been refused by any woman before I also had to stick to the roll of evil Goblin King that steals away children on stormy nights". He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated breath.

"Admitting this to you is a hard thing to do as I am seldom wrong but I tried scaring you, seducing you even bribery and deceit in an attempt to make you feel obliged to fall for me but it was only until after you had bested me and returned home that Caid had not very subtly pointed out that I may have come on to strong. I tried to temp you with my powers and the material privileges of being my queen but as we both know neither seemed to excite you". He looked away as if embarrassed.

Sarah stared at him her eyes wide and unblinking "that explains a lot" she simply said and then added "If it's any consolation your powers are pretty impressive" she offered him a shy smile.

Jareth returned a smile of his own as he felt his ego flare.

"Why are you so eager to be with me?" Sarah's smile had gone and her head was tilted to the side slightly.

Jareth bent one knee and propped his foot against the wall followed by his back. The faint sound of the delicate fabric of his coat catching on the jagged bricks could be heard but he did not seem to mind. "Fae often have only one person in their entire life with whom they feel a deep connection to. It is rare that they find that someone but I truly believe you are mine".

Sarah rolled her eyes "but shouldn't your partner be fae too?"

Jareth shook his head "not always I know of a fae man who is bound to a siren" he looked down at his boots. "Normally the pull is felt by both who are a potential match". He glanced up "do you feel anything for me Sarah?"

Sarah wasn't sure how to answer, there definitely was a pull towards Jareth no matter how much she denied it but she didn't really want him to know that. "No" she lied".

"Nothing at all?" Jareth pushed away from the wall.

"Nope" Sarah replied with a shrug.

"You mean you have no feelings for me what so ever?" he began to close the small space between them.

"I wouldn't say I had none. I'm pretty close to hating you". Sarah raised her eyebrows when he stopped directly in front of her. He ran his hand over her hip and around to the small of her back lightly pulling her towards him. Her body moved with ease she didn't even try to protest. Shuffling forward until her breasts pressed tightly against Jareth's chest she kept her eyes locked with his.

"What would make you cease hating me?" Jareth asked in that low voice.

"I never said I hated you I said I was pretty close to it". Sarah's voice was even lower than Jareth's but he had heard every word perfectly and he gave her a smirk. He bent his head down and grazed his lips against hers savouring his first ever feel of them. Sarah didn't pull away but she kept her eyes on Jareth's as they began to swirl once again. He drew back to see the anticipation on her face, he knew that Sarah had never been kissed before because he had sent Groot to prevent what would have been her first ever kiss long before the goblin had intercepted the whole mess with Kyle.

_In fact her first kiss would have taken place at the age sixteen, two months after she had left the Underground. The boy was named Bobby Fisher and they had been walking alongside each other at the park. He was a weasel of a kid who had been all arms and legs. His greasy brown hair had been shaggy and fell messily in to his eyes which he constantly had to fiddle with to see where he was going. Bobby had nervously leant in to surprise Sarah with what would have been a rather sloppy kiss, when she had bent down to fasten her shoelace (that had been untied by a nimble Groot). Bobby had stood with his lips puckered and his eyes closed and when she had righted herself Sarah had looked at the boy unsure of what to do. They had stood in silence for a while before Sarah nervously leant in puckering her own lips when a yellow flying disc came whizzing through the air from an unseen location and wacked Bobby in the side of his head causing him to stagger and swear under his breath. After that Sarah had walked him home and he had been so embarrassed their friendship had been reduced to the occasional 'hi' or 'bye' in the school corridor._

Sarah unknowingly tiptoed as she moved an arm to wrap around Jareth's neck and pulled him down closer to her. Their eyes were locked, her lips parted slightly she was ready for this and then something brushed against her shoulder. She turned her head to see a clump of moss with its beady eyes glancing from left to right between her and Jareth.

Jareth narrowed his eyes at the plant and it instantly drew back looking off in to the other direction like it had never been spying on them. Turning his attention back to Sarah he prepared to kiss her once again he moved his free hand to cup her cheek running the pad of his thumb along her jaw bone.

"Ello your Majesty and Lady Sarah!" called a voice and Jareth drew back releasing Sarah from his arms as he gritted his teeth. He glared down at the blue worm that had popped out of a crack and was now looking at him with its big yellow eyes. "Did I disrupt something?" the bug asked wiggling the two tufts of blue hair that jutted out of the side of its head in a suggestive way.

Sarah had backed up against the opposite wall just beside the worm; her hand over her mouth and her cheeks that perfect shade of pink that Jareth loved inducing. She couldn't believe she had nearly kissed Jareth so soon_. He had to be manipulating her with some kind of magic _she reassured herself.

"Yes you did" Jareth stated bluntly.

"You seem to be in an awfully bad mood your Majesty. I know what would fix that a nice cup of tea, come inside". The worm blinked its eyes as it waited for a response.

Jareth opened his mouth ready to tell the worm where he could shove his 'nice cup of tea' when Sarah knelt down to the worm's level and spoke gently. "I'm sorry we can't right now the King was just about to take me home" she shot a glance over her shoulder to see Jareth leaning back on the wall again (as he had done so earlier) watching her intently. "Weren't you?" both the worm and Sarah looked at him now.

He raised his chin and narrowed his eyes. As far as he was concerned their walk was not yet over and neither was his attempt to kiss her but if he refused to return her now he would no doubt be forced to sit and listen to the worm prattle on. "Yes" he said reluctantly.

"What a shame the Mrs will be disappointed. Oh well stop by when your next in the area, bye" the worm turned to leave scooting towards the entrance of his home.

"Bye" Sarah said smiling at the tea obsessed worm. She stood back up and turned to Jareth his hand was already out stretched and he looked at her as if bored. Taking the hand she felt the strange warping sensation before she found herself in the family bathroom of her home standing alone. She spun around looking for Jareth but he definitely hadn't returned with her. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

Swinging the door open she crossed over to her room to find Katrina and Toby rummaging through her wardrobe (probably the reason why Jareth had returned her to the bathroom and not directly to the room). "What are you looking for?" she asked moving towards them to get a better look.

"A scarf" Toby said as he continued to dig deep in to a box at the bottom of the cupboard that Sarah used to store things like hats, scarves and gloves. He pulled out a long black piece of material and waved it at Katrina "I found it" he said handing it over to her. Katrina stood up and pulled Toby to his feet. She then began to tie the silk scarf around his head all the while talking to Sarah

"We've decided to be pirates now" she said with a childish grin. "Wanna join in? The Spanish Armada is recruiting".

"Or you could be cool and join my pirate crew the Sea Goblins" Toby added as Katrina finished fastening the scarf.

Sarah smiled "maybe later, I have a hankering for some peach cobbler at the moment. But I'm pretty interested in enlisting with the Sea Goblins".

Katrina mumbled something that sounded like 'traitor' and followed Toby out of the room.

"You do know the Spanish Armada was defeated right?" Sarah called after her. Katrina poked her head back around the door.

"Really? I forgive you for being a cold-hearted turn coat then".

Sarah laughed; history was never Katrina's strongest subject. Leaving her room she headed downstairs for a slice of cobbler.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. **

**Reviews good or bad honestly make the chapters come faster.**


	20. Chapter 19 – The curious case of Kyle

**_Finally we find out what has happened to that git kyle and why he wanted some alone time with Sarah._**

**_Warning: Contains some very mild torture. (He deserved it anyway)_**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – The curious case of Kyle Jennings**

Reclining on an ancient wooden torture rack (that had never actually been used) Caid groaned with boredom. He was in one of the many pitch black chambers deep beneath the castle, and to say the seldom visited room was anything but depressing would have been a lie.

Resting his head on one arm, his legs were bent with the the soles of his boots pressed flat against the racks surface. He was tapping his feet in an out of rhythm tune to fill the rooms silence when the muffled sound of something moving came from the darkness.

Caid turned his head to the side. "Ah Kyle, you're finally awake" he said sounding glad. Pushing his body up into a sitting position, he swung his legs around so that they dangled over the edge of the large torture device. As soon as he had completed the action, numerous torches fixed to the walls began to crackle before they sprung to life immediately illuminating enough of the room to bathe the area that surrounded Caid and his companion in a dim circle of light.

It wasn't as if Caid had needed the light; he was perfectly capable of seeing in the dark. It was more for the benefit of the dishevelled teen (that was tied to an ugly metal chair opposite him), who no doubt would be feeling just a tad disorientated after two and a half days of continuous sleep.

"What do you want?!" Kyle yelled, the sound echoing through the room that was evidently very large. His vision was blurry as if he was in the midst of a thick fog but he could make out the shape of a person sitting on something in front of him.

Kyle watched as the figure moved, pushing itself off of its perch and began to approach him. He knew it had to be a man by the sound of the voice that had spoken earlier, unless there was more than one person in the room with him. Kyle tried to stand as the stranger drew closer only to discover that he was immobile, his legs were tied to the frame of the uncomfortably hard chair that he had been placed in and so were his arms.

Jiggling his limbs helplessly, Kyle tried to break his bounds but it was no use, the movement only chaffed his wrists causing the already sensitive skin to sting, so he quickly gave up. _How long had he been here? Someone must be looking for him_ he thought shooting his head up to look at his abductor who had come to stand directly in front of him. Kyle was frightened but he wasn't going to show it.

Caid lifted one hand up and held it in front of Kyle's face; he raised three of his fingers before asking "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Kyle squinted his eyes at the extended digits before he looked up to what he suspected to be the man's face. "Are you flipping me off?" he taunted.

Sneering Caid pulled his hand back and crossed his arms over his chest, Kyle's sight was obviously sill affected by his Groot induced coma, so he would just have to wait until the last of the side-effects wore off, he was sure once that happened the boy would not be acting like a smart arse anymore.

Caid began to pace but instead of going back and forth, each time he reached the line where the light met the shadows he would disappear and reappear on the other side of the lit space, the action making him look like a ghost.

"If it's money that you want, my dad will pay whatever the ransom!" Kyle shouted looking around the room blindly, trying to pinpoint the man's whereabouts but every time he locked on to him he could have sworn he had disappeared in to thin air.

Caid had picked up the touch of smugness in Kyle's voice, causing him to stop pacing and cock an eyebrow at the dirt smeared fool. "Why is money always the be all and end all? I highly doubt your 'daddy' holds anything that I would consider of value anyway".

Kyle scoffed. "My father could buy you ten times over".

Caid really disliked this kid. "Your father couldn't even afford my services for an hour" he said with a toothy grin. From the gasp that escaped Kyle's mouth, he knew the boy's vision had just been fully restored.

Kyle's eyes met Caid's and he felt his heart speed up to an alarming rate, he was pretty sure that the organ would burst from his chest if he could not slow the rapid beating down soon.

"What the hell are you!?" He blurted out his voice breaking as he asked the question. He pushed his feet against the floor trying to scoot his chair back, only to find that it had been fastened to the floor by talon like feet attached to the bottom of each leg that appeared to dig its claws in to the stone slabs that it rested on, keeping it firmly in place.

When he realised there was no possible escape, Kyle took a moment to compose himself and gave the best shrug that he could muster considering his current situation.

"I'm not scared of you" he spoke with forced confidence.

"I think you'll find you're terrified of me". Caid replied with satisfaction.

"Am not" Kyle's bravado act was suddenly back in place but Caid could physically feel waves of fear rolling off of his body. He usually disabled the power as he thought it was far too intrusive to know how everybody around him felt at every minute of every day and he honestly didn't care about others feelings but this was different .Caid had been very specifically forbidden from physically harming Kyle to extract the desired information but Jareth hadn't said anything about mentally harming the prisoner.

"The act is starting to piss me off kid". Caid growled turning his back and returning to the rack, where he leant on its edge.

"If you're not after money, then why do you have me tied up?"

"Because you like to put your hands where they are not wanted, you never know you might try to force yourself upon me" Caid displayed a self-amused smile. At Kyle's confused stare he rolled his eyes and continued.

"I want to know why you felt the need to attack Lady Sarah" he kept his eyes on Kyle, whose own displayed uncertainty.

"Lady Sarah?" he asked with a frown.

"Sarah Williams".

Kyle formed an O with his mouth but no sound came out. "I didn't attack her she wanted me" the fear was slowly residing from Kyle's aura and a defensive barrier was going up, Caid didn't like that one bit.

"I think you'll find that you did"

"No way was she practically begging me!"

Caid's jaw tightened, this mortal was unbelievable. "Is that why she punched you in the face?" he asked smugly pointing to the blotchy purple and green bruise that ran across the bridge of Kyle's nose and under his eyes. He had to admit she had done a pretty good job at leaving her mark.

Kyle looked down at his leg remembering how he had felt a sharp pain in his calf right before Sarah had drew her fist back and delivered him a swift blow square in the nose, she had then retreated from the car. Kyle tried to remember what had happened after that, he was pretty sure it somehow involved a cat.

"I thought that would humble you" Caid said with another wide grin. "Let's get one thing straight, I'm not a very patient man so I want some answers and I want them quickly because I don't have time for your crap". Speaking a little louder his voice grew grave "now tell me why you asked Sarah on a date".

Kyle ignored the question "Is Sarah here? Did she tell you to do this?" He glanced around the room again.

"Sarah! Sarah! You can come out now!" he called out trying to look over his shoulder before returning his eyes back to Caid.

"So where is she? Are you like her cousin or something?" he scoffed "so pathetic having me 'kidnapped'". Kyle wiggled his fingers to form quotation marks. "Look just let me go and I won't look at your cousin again".

Caid could have sworn Kyle muttered something about him being able to do better anyway. The mortal was so lucky he was here rather than Jareth.

Stepping away from the rack and in to a nearby shadow Caid jumped to the space directly in front of the chair. As soon as he materialized, he raised his foot and placed the heel of his boot on Kyle's crotch. Leaning his full weight on to his bent knee, Caid smiled as a little 'eep' escaped Kyle's mouth. "So we have established that you had no pure intentions towards Lady Sarah". He pushed down a little harder this time earning a satisfying whimper.

Kyle stared up into Caid's eyes, he felt the urge to carry on his defiant behaviour by asking about their strange colour but the guy looked as if he would be touchy about the subject and considering he had just teleported himself across the room and was currently crushing his manhood, Kyle decided to keep his mouth shut.

"You're taking too long" Caid growled putting yet more pressure onto his leg. He knew he was under orders to refrain from kicking Kyle's arse but he doubted Jareth would ever find out that he had had to rough him up a little just to get the conversation heading in the right direction.

"Please don't kill me" Kyle's act finally cracked as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

Caid gnashed his teeth "hurry up and answer!" he twisted his heel.

"OkayOkay!" Kyle screeched as the already throbbing pain intensified. "I only asked her out because I thought she would be good in bed!"

Caid smiled, now they were getting somewhere. He removed his foot and took a step back. "Do go on" he said as he pulled a nasty looking all black dagger from the side of his boot and removed the glove of his left hand before he began to clean underneath his nails with the curved blade.

Kyle gulped "Sarah acts like she's frigid and like she's completely not into guys. She's always with this girl called Katrina, so people think that…" he paused and bobbed his head from left to right "…well you know".

Caid nodded in acknowledgment, without looking away from his hand.

"Even Bobby Fisher said that she had refused to kiss him and that she had told him that she wasn't in to dudes, so I thought there was no point in trying to make a pass at her and then I found out her mom is an actress".

Caid looked up, his eyebrows knitted together. He thought that everybody knew that Sarah's mother was an actress, even he knew it. He rolled the dagger in a gesture for him to continue.

Kyle eyed the tip of the sharp object with worry and he spoke rapidly.

"My aunt auditions potential students for The College of Arts in Manhattan. Sarah had an audition and she recognized her as Linda Williams' daughter. I heard her and my mum gossiping about how embarrassing it was that Bonnie, I mean Linda would allow her daughter to get in to the same industry considering the types of movies that she makes herself".

"You just called Sarah's mother Bonnie. Why did you do that?" Caid stepped a little closer.

Kyle began to sweat as he approached "she uses the name Bonnie Bonita as her screen name and when I saw her in action it blew my mind. So naturally I thought Sarah might just be the next best thing. My aunt said there was no way in hell she was going to give Sarah a spot at the college".

Caid's lip curled, he knew the King was not going to be happy about this; he was counting on Sarah getting in to that college so that it would be easier for her to explain her absence from home once she permanently returned to the Underground.

"How many people at your school know about this?"

"As far as I know I'm the only one at the moment. I haven't told anyone else because I wanted first dibs".

Caid was instantly on Kyle his uncovered hand wrapped around his neck.

"That is my friend's fiancée you are so crudely discussing so I advise you to watch your tongue".

Kyle awkwardly nodded his head, he was sure that the skin beneath his captor's palm was growing warmer, it tingled at first but then it gradually began to burn.

As soon as Caid removed his hand Kyle took in a deep breath, the outline of a bruise was already appearing on his neck. Caid swore under his breath, he just hoped Jareth would not notice it.

"I'm sorry!" Kyle wailed as heavy tears began to wet his pale eyelashes. "I didn't know. I'll never even look at her again!" he snivelled.

"That's correct you won't" Caid winked at him and slowly moved around to stand behind the chair, the dagger still in his hand. "Don't move" he said menacingly, causing Kyle's body to shake as he uncontrollably sobbed.

(***)

"I am impressed" Jareth said running a hand along the top of a perfectly level hedge.

Hoggle ignored him as he was currently busy planting a row of kissle berry bushes in to a long narrow flower bed. When he had patted down the soil around the last one, he stood back and admired the deep purple leaved shrubs. In less than a week they would have tripled in size and would be covered in large clusters of silver flowers before the tiny white berries would eventually appear.

_Sarah will love them_ he thought a small smile tugging at his dry lips but the smile quickly turned in to a frown. He turned around to look up at Jareth who was admiring an abnormally large pink rose.

"Can I see Sarah now?" He asked his heart rate speeding up as the King turned his attention away from the blossom and raked a scrutinizing look over him.

"Possibly" Jareth said without any hint of emotion.

"What does that mean?" Hoggle practically yelped taking a step closer to Jareth, but when he had realized what he had done, he quickly shuffled back a few paces moving further away from the imposing being than he had been standing before.

"It is another word for maybe" Jareth said dryly.

Hoggle felt his heart sink, he wanted to see Sarah and make sure she was okay. He needed to find out if she knew that Jareth was planning to return her to his kingdom. At least he took comfort in the fact that he had left her something that should be of some help if Jareth ever did try to approach her. He just hoped that she had found the small item.

Hoggle looked down at his feet as he shifted them awkwardly "But..."

Jareth cut him off by huffing like a child "Hoggle you have surprised me at how quickly you have transformed this space so I will permit you to see Sarah".

Hoggle's pale eyes grew wide. "Really?" he asked in disbelief.

Jareth nodded "but only once she returns to the Goblin City" he didn't want Hoggle trying to turn Sarah completely against him. If he only permitted them to see each other in the confines of his kingdom, Hoggle would have to be very careful about what he discussed with her but if he travelled to the Above some of the things said could slip beneath Jareth's radar.

Hoggle wanted to argue but at that moment Caid strolled out from behind one of the hedges causing him to jump and to back away from the newcomer. Caid's expression was unreadable but he looked as if he hadn't slept in a while, dark circles were evident beneath his eyes. Hoggle could never understand why Jareth was so trusting towards Caid; he was intimidating even when he wasn't trying to be.

Strolling straight over to Jareth and ignoring the dwarf, Caid huddled close to the King and began to speak in a low voice, so that no one would be able to hear what they were discussing.

With both men's backs turned to him, Hoggle picked up an empty watering can and leisurely strolled over to a large water pump just a little to the right of the men to try and catch what they were talking about, he wanted to know if it involved Sarah.

Placing the can down Hoggle began to pump the water, watching as the crystal clear liquid rushed from the faucet and straight in to the can. He simultaneously craned his neck to try to get the gist of the conversation. The only two words that were audible were 'Sarah' and 'college'.

The private conversation abruptly came to a stop and Hoggle risked a quick glance over to the men, who were now facing him, Jareth with his arms crossed and Caid with a smirk on his face. Hoggle gulped, although Jareth looked like an anti-Caid in every way he was just as frightening.

"I think your watering can is full". Jareth said tilting his head towards the overflowing vessel at the base of the pump.

Hoggle gave an awkward smile and fumbled with the cans handle, tripping a few times as he hurried away, spilling some of its contents down the front of his clothing.

Caid shock his head before turning back to Jareth. "Should I ask Naiella for a memory wiping or rewriting spell?"

"Definitely a rewriting spell" Jareth answered casually. "I last saw her sulking in the throne room's cushion pit".

"Why was she sulking?"

Jareth exhaled "She was upset that I did not allow her to meet Sarah yesterday. I tried to explain that I wish to ease Sarah in to this world gradually and that she is sometimes to full on".

Caid shook his head "you actually said that to her face?"

Jareth nodded "it was not the most tactful way of telling her".

"It most certainly was not" both men gave a chuckle as Jareth clapped his hand down on to Caid's shoulder.

"Go and see if you can cheer her up, she has been refusing to speak to me since yesterday evening".

Caid bowed his head with a smirk and turned to walk towards the castle, once he had disappeared inside Jareth let out a sigh. He needed a way to get a hold of the college rejection letter (that no doubt would be delivered to Sarah's home) before it had the chance to reach her. He would have to call in a favour from the Above.

* * *

**_Gasp! oh Bonnie...I mean Linda._**

**_Thoughts on Caid's actions anyone?_**

**_I'm currently going back through the older chapters to sort them out as there is waaay to many mistakes in them, so bear with me if updates are a little slowish._**

**_On that note I honestly have to say thank you to everyone that has followed this story right from the get-go because the layout has been less than perfect and not to mention my crappy grammar (I'm working on it), but I hope that you are all still enjoying the story and that you continue to read it as I really get a buzz from writing it and sharing it with you :D_**


	21. Chapter 20 – Strange Behaviour

**Sorry for the wait, my daughter is on half term so I've been busy during the day entertaining her and can only fit in writing at dumb o'clock when I'm extremely tired, so what was being written was like a Tim Burton dream on acid. **

**I have absolutely no knowledge of Mustangs.**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Strange Behaviour**

Sarah found a neatly folded piece of paper left on her unmade bed when she had returned to her room after her morning shower. She wondered if Jareth was sulking because of what had happened between them the previous day (or the lack thereof); it would explain why he had not delivered whatever it was in person.

After hurriedly getting dressed and bundling her damp hair into a messy bun, Sarah grabbed the piece of paper and headed out to the garden, taking a red plaid blanket from the airing cupboard at the top of the stairs as she passed. Once outside she laid the blanket out on the grass and sat down, crossing her legs.

Unfolded the paper, Sarah frowned when a smaller slip (that had been tucked inside) escaped and fluttered to the ground landing beside her, she picked it up and idly tucked it beneath the corner of the blanket, so that the wind would not carry the note away and began to read the main article.

The document turned out to be the contract that Jareth had said that he would have drawn up for her and was headed with a black stamped diagram of the ever present horned symbol that Jareth wore around his neck.

It wasn't as long as Sarah had expected it to be, and at first glance she had struggled to distinguish the words written in an inky scrawl that covered the face of the paper. It was evidently Jareth's own hand, as he had signed the bottom of the document with his name. Sarah frowned when she read and re-read the beautifully mastered swirl that was Jareth's mark 'Jareth King of Goblins', _didn't he have a last name?_ She asked herself before she began to read the King's conditions.

The missive contained all that Jareth had already told Sarah about and a little extra.

He stated that while traveling to the underground unaccompanied, Sarah would only be able to access the parallel realm either by passing through a hidden portal that lead to a fairy ring (she rolled her eyes as she read the sentence, this particular piece of information would have come in handy if it had just come a little earlier) or an alternative route was through her bedroom mirror. Sarah wondered where exactly the other end would come out, she suspected it would be a direct path to Jareth's own bedroom, she bit down on her lip and contemplated running up to her room to have a quick peak through the looking glass, but she decided against it.

She wasn't going to go running to him, if she did that he would think that he actually had a chance with her.

Jareth had also outlined that when she was within the Goblin City an escort would have to accompany her at all times, if it was not Jareth himself, then either Caid or at least one of her lady's in waiting, (which were to be at a minimum of three in service at one time) would have to be with her. Sarah giggled at that part, what use did she have for a lady in waiting, Let alone three of them, and she doubted that Caid would agree to play the role of baby sitter.

Sarah had to read one particular term multiple times to make sure that she hadn't imagined it, even after she was residing in the Goblin City permanently, she would still be permitted to travel to the above for public holidays and family gatherings such as birthdays, weddings and so on. She was extremely surprised by this as Jareth had always struck her as an over possessive man that would not allow her to have contact with the Above (as he called it) if she was to stay with him.

A wave of guilt washed over her as she thought for a split second that maybe she had been casting Jareth in a negative light all this time, but she pushed the feeling aside and scoffed at the use of the word 'permitted', how dare he say that he permitted her to do anything, if she wanted to see her family, she would do so when she pleased. The subject was useless anyway; she would never live with Jareth. Sarah crumpled the paper slightly as she formed a fist in defiance.

Skimming the rest of the text she spotted things such as: anything that she needed or wanted was at her disposal, to act as regent in the king's absence and she would lodge in the queen's quarters up until her and Jareth married and then she was expected to share the King's bedchambers. Sarah's eyes grew wide "like hell I will!" she exclaimed earning an uneasy look from her neighbour who was watering his lawn and could see over the low fence dividing the gardens.

Refolding the contract in a huff, she reached beneath the blanket and pulled out the scrap of paper she had placed there earlier, and laid it out flat in front of her. Sarah felt her anger melt away as she read the words that were written in the same hand as the contract.

_'To only you Sarah I pledge my loyalty and my complete devotion. I freely give to you all that I am and all that I have, I will never betray nor forsake you, and I will always be there for you in your time of need. My commitments to you are strong and without reservation and will stand the test of time for all eternity'_

A small gasp escaped Sarah's lips as she clutched the note tight, the words were written as if they were vows and they had undoubtedly touched her. She had even let a tiny smile curl the corners of her lips.

Slamming her locker shut, Sarah pressed her forehead against the cool metal door, Monday had come around quickly and she couldn't stop reciting those sentimental words in her head, that she had read the day before. What was she thinking? "You're falling for his tricks you sucker" she whispered to herself.

As the words left her lips Katrina popped out of nowhere and asked loudly "who's a sucker?" Her mouth was full, as she chomped on a shiny red apple.

Sarah shrugged "no one".

Katrina also shrugged "okay" she took another noisy bite of the fruit. "Guess who I've just seen outside of the principal's office".

Sarah did not feel like playing a game of 'guess who' so she mumbled "who?"

"Kyle" _chomp_. "His on crutches, are you sure you only punched him?"

Sarah's back instantly went rigid at the mention of the name. She slung her bag over her shoulder and stomped off down the hallway, Katrina watching wide eyed as she passed.

"Where you going?" Katrina called out, but received no answer, so she quickly set off after Sarah chucking her half eaten apple in to the nearest trash can.

Sarah rounded the corner and came to an abrupt stop, standing only feet away from Kyle who was surrounded by a crowd of people who looked to him intently as they listened to what he was saying.

Moving closer Sarah frowned at what she saw, Kyle was indeed on crutches and a plaster cast covered his leg from the tip of his toes to just below his knee, she wasn't sure if it was actually broken or if it was being used to cover up Groot's handy work. He also sported a neck brace and the bruise that ran across the bridge of his nose had lightened to a greenish yellow.

Sarah heard one of the many admirers ask "then what happened?" and she shifted closer to listen to what Kyle was about to say.

He gave a dashing smile down at a peroxide blonde bean pole that stood beside him, who was clinging to his arm possessively. She was Courtney Dash and had been Kyle's on and off again girlfriend for as long as Sarah could remember, and it seemed like they had decided to be 'on' today.

"So I took the speed up to one-fifty and it felt unreal, everything blurred together as I raced past" Kyle spoke cockily.

Sarah's mouth feel open at what she heard, was he really doing this?

"And then this dog just walked out in the road, like right in front of me".

A collective gasp emerged from the crowd as questions erupted all at once: "where was its owner?", "what breed was the dog?", "did you hit it?"

Kyle shook his head "no I swerved, but the car was going too fast to stop so I skidded out and slammed straight in to a lamp post". Another set of gasps erupted.

"So the dog lived?" Courtney asked looking up all doe-eyed.

"Of course baby, I wouldn't let any harm come to a helpless animal".

Courtney slung her arms around his neck and gave him a very passionate kiss that should have been reserved for the privacy of a bedroom, and then moved to whisper something in to his ear that must have been extremely explicit because Kyle blushed slightly before a huge grin spread across his face.

The majority of the surrounding entourage gave Kyle a pat on the back and commended him for what they were calling a 'selfless act'.

Katrina who had come to stand directly next to Sarah spoke "if they really believe that bullshit story, we are the only two that are going to be graduating".

Sarah looked to Katrina who had a deep scowl on her face, as she watched Kyle being praised like he was some kind of hero. "Maybe I should tell everyone his a sex pest" she said her scowl turning into a mischievous grin.

Sarah shook her head "no one would believe you; everyone thinks the sun shines out of Kyle's butt".

Katrina's grin faltered, it was true, it was highly unlikely that anybody would believe a single bad word said against the quarter back, but she would enjoy watching him sweat while she poked holes in his story.

Steeping forward to push through the barrier of people, Katrina ignored Sarah as she told her not to do anything stupid, in Katrina's eyes anything that she done was never stupid, it was necessary.

"So you're saying you got a seventy-two mustang to do one-fifty?" Katrina asked with a sceptical upturn to her eyebrow, her elder brother and cousin worked in an auto body shop and frequently spoke about cars nonstop at the dinner table, so she knew very well that Kyle's model only reached a top speed of one-six.

Kyle gave a shifty glance around his peers, happy to see that many sets of eyes were scowling at Katrina. This gave him a sense of confidence to successfully blag his way out of the situation and keep the truth that he had tripped over his mom's slipper and feel down the stairs hidden. "I was on a steep incline".

Katrina nodded "so you weren't in Richmond when this incident happened?" Their home town was as flat as a pancake, and the only kind of inclines that were on the roads were speed bumps.

Kyle shifted his weight on to his damaged leg, but then realised what he had done and quickly moved to lean onto Courtney's shoulder with an exaggerated grunt of pain.

"No I was…" he paused scanning his head for his next lie, "driving out west"

"Care to be a little more specific?" Katrina asked, enjoying the sight as Kyle squirmed.

Courtney stepped forward to shield Kyle with her petite frame "are you calling Kyle a liar?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest, pushing her breasts up so high that they threatened to spill out of her tight pink tank top. A few of the boys standing around took a quick peek along with Kyle.

"I am" Katrina said taking a step forward "I don't think you crashed your car swerving to avoid a helpless dog as you put it, I think your hands got a little too busy accosting my friend back there, and then she kicked your arse". She pointed in the direction of Sarah and the few people that were blocking her from view stepped aside.

Sarah felt her cheeks heat up as everyone watched her; she splayed her hands out in the air and shook her head. "I have no idea what she's talking about". She rushed forward to grab Katrina by the elbow and began to drag her away.

"She's got you mistaken with someone else" she said with an awkward smile to Kyle, who looked down at her like they had never even met. She really wanted to punch him in the nose again, but she didn't like to cause a scene unlike Katrina. Dragging her friend away she noted the vexed looked that Courtney shot at her.

Sarah didn't stop walking until they were fully out of sight and then she released Katrina's arm and leant against the wall "what is wrong with you?" she blurted harshly. "Why did you do that? I told you not to do anything stupid".

Katrina looked at Sarah apologetically "I'm sorry, but he was lying and did you see the way he looked at you? It was as if he had never seen you in his life".

"It doesn't matter, as long as he doesn't try anything again". Sarah had an inkling that Jareth had something to do with the reason that Kyle could not recall who she was.

Katrina's eyes grew wide like a puppy dogs. "But you're my friend; I can't let him get away with it".

Sarah smiled and pushed away from the wall "and you're the best friend that anyone could ask for, but seriously let's just leave it how it is, it's better this way".

Katrina nodded in agreement "fine, but I could always ask Javier and Luis to go have a friendly word with him, I think even Arnaz would go loco if I told him that it involved you".

Sarah shook her head at the suggestion of Katrina's siblings and cousin confronting Kyle. "No I don't want anyone else to know and I'm pretty sure Kyle got what was coming to him. I honestly only hit him in the face, someone else broke his leg and sprained his neck".

Katrina smiled "whoever it was, I owe them a cookie". The bell rang and both girls walked along the corridor to their first class.

(***)

Katrina had gone straight to work after school leaving Sarah to walk home alone; she turned on to her street just in time to spot something bizarre. Otto, Mrs Davis' little poodle was accosting the mail man, an act she had never seen before.

Sarah took a step thinking maybe she could help the poor man whose letters had been tossed up in the air to free his hands so that he could use them to deflect the yapping dogs nips at his ankles.

Sarah paused when Mrs Davis came rushing out of her front door screaming Otto's name, her long unbound silver hair flailing behind her as she ran. She quickly chased her pet off and set her attentions on the mail man that was very obviously shaken by what had just happened. She picked his cap up from the ground that must have been knocked off during the attack and began to shove it on his head as she repeatedly apologised for Otto's behaviour and stated how the dog had never acted like this before.

Sarah turned her attention to Otto who was trotting around the letters that littered the sidewalk, glancing at each and every single one as if he were reading the names on them. He stopped at a large brown envelope and his tail instantly began to wag. He picked the letter up in his mouth and bolted towards the house (nearly dropping the large item a few times due to its size).

Once Otto had passed through the door that Mrs Davis had left gaping open, she herself made a quick exit still shouting apologies over her shoulder until she entered her house and slammed the door behind her. All feel silent on the street and Sarah moved to help the mail man collect up his scattered letters, she handed him the pile she had gathered and he gave her a appreciative smile and a thank you and set about sorting the mail back in to their proper order, which no doubt would take some time.

Reaching her house Sarah entered in to the hall, clicking the door behind her shut, the action almost completely silent. She was about to call out to Karen to let her know that she was home, but the sound of a hushed voice coming from the living room stopped her from doing so.

She silently tipped toed towards the open door staying as close to the wall as possible. She was sure she could hear a man speaking, and she prepared herself to find Jareth in her house, but when she peeked around the corner she was shocked to see her father stood next to the end table, the receiver of the telephone pressed to his ear as he was having what looked like an extremely private conversation.

"I have bills to pay too" he said running his free hand through his greying brown hair. "I can't keep loaning you money, you already owe me three thousand dollars" he paused for a while listening to what the person on the other end of the line was saying, a dumb smile spread across his face and whoever he was speaking to had changed his mind in a matter of seconds "okay, but I can only give you five-hundred this time".

Sarah felt her chest grow tight, her father was having an affair. She shuffled back, accidently knocking a cabinet pressed against the wall as she did so, causing a small vase that rested on one of the shelves to tip over, it landed on its side but it did not break. Sarah heard her fathers hushed and panicked "I have to go" before he called out to her. "Karen?" he asked moving to the living room door.

Sarah had hastily returned the vase to its place and rushed across the room as silently as possible. When her father reached the entry hall she was already back by the front door her hand resting on the handle as if she had just entered the house. "No it's just me dad" she said her voice catching a little.

He gave her a warm smile and stepped closer encircling an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in for a hug. She didn't return it, she just stood there awkwardly. "How come your home so early?" she asked a touch of accusation in her tone. When he looked down at her she gave him a forced smile.

"I had a lunch meeting with Judge Erickson, so I left the office early".

Sarah fought the urge to point a condemning finger at him and declare him a liar, to demand to know if he was with his other woman at lunch.

"I'm going to go upstairs, I have homework to do". Sarah slipped from her father's embrace and trudged up the stairs feeling awful. Was she supposed to tell Karen or was she supposed to just wait it out and see what happens. She decided she wouldn't say anything just yet as she didn't have all the facts, but she would soon.

* * *

**A lot of shifty behaviour.**

**Kyle's BS story could have been better, but I went through so many different ones and I decided that this was the best /:l There was even one that involved a bull lol.**

**J/S interaction coming next**


End file.
